


A Breath Between Us

by thezombabewithglasses



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Friendship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I will add more tags as the story progresses, Marcus Whitmore - Freeform, Marcus Whitmore x oc - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pussy Job, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire x Human, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezombabewithglasses/pseuds/thezombabewithglasses
Summary: Freya and Marcus have been friends since University and now working at the same hospital. As their feelings blossom, tensions will start to rise with Freya inevitably finding out what Marcus is. How will she react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello all! I’m a fairly newish member to the All Souls Trilogy family, I’m obsessed with the show (and our Marcus <3) and only just started to read the books so bear with me x

_“Please pick up. Please pick up.”_  I chanted softly to myself as I paced the some-what empty back corridor of A&E. The echoed sound of medical machines bleeping and the odd cough and chatter from the ward behind me buzzed.

I had my phone pressed to my ear and my free hand tucked in my cardigan pocket, subconsciously  _and probably nervously_  toying with my keys. Pick up your soddin’ phone Marcu— “Hello beautiful!” I was almost startled by Marcus and his happy, excitable voice. A smile formed on my lips, I could almost see his cheeky little face, how he’d be slumped in bed with his arm behind his head and his soft locks hitting the pillow.  _Oh bless him_  “Hello handsome.” I replied. “You finished your shift yet?” “Soon, in about 15 or so, although it looks like I might have to stay here a bit longer.” if anyone was going to settle my nervous and make sense of this, it’ll be him.

I breathed for a moment before continuing “Have you got a moment?” I didn’t catch myself doing it but I must have done,  dropping my voice enough for him to pick up on, like he always did when something was bothering me. It was annoying at times, sometimes you don’t want to talk things through and unhealthily fester with your own thoughts, but, days like today, you  _have_  to. “Freya, what’s wrong?” His words became softer, reassuring. “Ah— Something really weird has happened here.” “Like what?” “So, the paramedics brought in this women. She was found slumped behind some houses.” He hummed as I spoke, encouraging me to continue “I’ve literally never seen anything like it Marcus, she is covered— and I mean  _smothered_  in  deep bite marks. This poor girl had lost so much blood, she was half dead when she got here.” “Woah, hang on a moment Frey.  _Bite_  marks?” “Yeah! All over her neck and arms.” I could hear him sigh, thinking maybe?  _Running his long fingers through his hair as he does._  Thinking of some logical explanation probably, like always:

_“Marcus look, look!” I stopped him in his tracks, stumbling slightly and pointing up to the dark sky at a flashing light, looking up almost in awe like the slightly gullible, drunk, conspiracy fanatic that I am “That is defiantly a ufo, look at it! “Freya, my sweet, you’re pissed and that is a plane.” “That big bright one over there then, that-“ “That is a Star- it’s not even moving, darlin’!”_

There was a slight shift in his tone, but I couldn’t quite make out what it was. “It could very easy of been an animal. Animal attacks aren’t exactly unusual my darling, please don’t worry—“ “So you’re telling me, Dr. Whitmore, that we have a rogue badger munching on people’s necks? That’s crazy.” He chuckled, well, it was more of a muffled scoff. None of this was funny  _at all_  but I knew he’d appreciate the rogue badger comment. “-Besides, the wounds are far too precise and defined to be a hungry fox.” “Human then?” “That’s what they’re saying.”

There was a pause between us, for a moment I thought he’d gone. Bloody hospital signal. “Marcus, you still there?”  _Shit_. it was a rarity for him to be quiet. At uni we use to get into so much trouble for yapping too much. “Yeah I’m here.” Marcus broke his silence and I could just about hear him moving around his flat through the phone “Finish up and I’ll be waiting for you outside A &E when your shift ends. I’ll walk you home.”

He’d walk me home? Wait what? I can’t let him do that! I don’t want him to think I phoned him for this, to drag him out on his day off! The fact he offered though, that was incredibly sweet “Marcus no, you don’t have to do that!” “I’m already putting my hoodie on.” “I don’t expect you to do it—“ “I know. Which Is why I’m coming. It’ll give me peace of mind that you get home safe and sound too.” What did I do to deserve stumbling upon such a gem of a lad to be in my life.  _Best friends_  sounds so childish, but that’s what he is, the closest person in my life. “You are a sod, but a loveable one.” I breathed and smiled to myself as I said “Thank you.” “No problem darling, I’ll see you in a bit.”

••••

The last few minutes of my shift went by in a blur. Everyone on the ward felt a bit on edge, most of the time I just have to deal with alcohol puking teens or the odd sweet grandmother that had knocked themselves. I don’t know, maybe we were all over reacting, bouncing off one another’s overactive imaginations. The case  _is_ weird! And a bit  _“I ate her liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.”_  -esque.

I was eager for the staff-change to get finished with.

Freedom! I  ~~skipped~~  walked out of the busy entrance of A&E to the gloomy grey outside with my hoodie zipped over my uniform and my backpack over a shoulder, tucking a rogue strand of my red hair that escaped my short pony tail and brushed it behind my ear. Giddy, that’s what I was feeling! Happy that I get to him again, even if it would be brief. Marcus is hilarious and exciting, and interesting! Well, I thought so anyway. The boy had knowledge and was so wise under his boyish charms.

I was just about to scan around for him when I heard that slightly raspy,  sweet familiar voice approach from the left of me “There she is!”  _Oh, hello_.  _Could my belly stop doing small flips at the sight of him, k-thanks_. I smiled “Ay, there he is!” He was wearing his staple blue skinny jeans and old-school classic nikes  _or sometimes converse_  with a hoodie under his open jacket. Casual yet still fine as all holy hell. We met half way “Do I get a hug from this vision of loveliness?” He smiled, well, almost smirked, all playful and mischievous “You sure? I probably smell of stress and regret.” “My favourite smells! Come here you numpty.”

Marcus filled in the small gap between us, wrapping his long arms around my frame as mine went under his, my fingers lightly grasping at the material of his coat. His head over my shoulder and mine almost hiding at his. He wasn’t that much taller than me, a few inches maybe? Enough to engulf me against his chest in a well needed hug.  _Oh divines, he smells so nice_. Little did I know that he was thinking the same.

It was only then with the sudden feeling of protection and warmth of him that reminded me of why he was here to begin with, and silly worrying thoughts flooded my mind again. Gosh, I feel so tried. Today was long as fuck.

Wait, what did he say? I heard him muffle something, I felt the vibrations of his chest against mine when he spoke but nothing actually processed. I wasn’t asleep  _I don’t think?_  however, my eyes were closed briefly, his soothing hands rubbing my back, easing me to reality as we stood there. Bloody hell i’m sleepy and he is dangerously comforting. “Sorry?” “I said are you all-right?” I suppose it wouldn’t take a lot to figure out I wasn’t 100% okay, at times I could of sworn he knew how I was exactly feeling or thinking, whether I was happy or scared, hot or cold, whatever it may be. Our emotions bounced off of each-other too. Very empathic is my Marcus.

_Ugh snap out of this, Frey._

He pulled himself away from me and was waiting for an answer, his eyes darting over my face and I did the same to him, briefly taking in and reminding myself of the definitions of his handsome face. “This has really spooked you, hasn’t it?” Was it my vibe that gave it away or the chat earlier?  _Either way, he knew. Of course he did._  “No! No, no. It’s more upsetting isn’t it? All part of the job I suppose.”  _Shake it off_. I straightened my back a bit and put my hands in my pockets, not before quickly ruffling the front of his curls with a teasing giggle as his nose screwing up at the action.  _That’s it Frey, divert and conceal._  “Come on, I wanna’ get out out of this uniform as soon as.” I linked an arm with him as we started to walk.

“Oh-” Marcus suddenly purred, lowering his voice which caught my attention almost immediately.  _Hello_  “-Is that an invitation, nurse Clarke?” Well, I walked straight into that one didn’t I? Am I surprised? No. The cheeky bastard. This has been a running thing since uni: who can embarrass the other the most.  _What a great game._

I playfully smacked his arm and gasped far too theatrical to be sincere. Too can play that game, kind sir. “I don’t think you could handle me, Doctor Whitmore.”  _But feel free to try_. “Is that so? Shall we find out when we get to your flat?”  _Oh god!_   _He didn’t even stutter._  It was said in such a way he had to be joking  _right?_  In a tone far too sweet for his words. I could see in the corner of my eye that he was looking down at me as we walked, grinning and probably with a cocked brow. But I wasn’t about to cave in. If I looked at his stupid face, I’d submit and giggle. “Why wait? You could have me right here.” “In the street? Very adventurous of you nurse Clarke, but I’m game if you are.”

_Goddamn it._

I looked up at him and the moment I caught his eye, we broke into genuine chuckles and sniggers with me almost snorting mid giggle. “Ah, i’m bailing, i’m bailing!” “I win. You cringed.” “I didn’t cringe.” Cringe is defiantly the wrong word here,  _having_  Marcus in any sense would not be cringey’. At. All. He is arguably a very attractive person. However, the idea of Marcus fucking me in the open streets of oxford in my nurse uniform isn’t exactly ideal.  _Oh, well, wait, hang on second. Let’s suppress that wandering thought..._

The walk to my flat will take ten minuets or so, and for him an extra five to get to his. That’s a mini trek for him to do for me. “On a slightly more serious note though, this is incredibly kind of you to do this.” “Ah, shush. I know what your mind is like. This week its cannibalistic psychopaths, last week it was  _Men in Black_  lurking. Next week I’m betting.. mind control victims turning up to A&E?” “I feel so attacked right now.” He laughed again and I couldn’t help but beam at it. Goodness, he’s so intoxicating.

“Are you going to that curry-gin- party-thing the pharmacist lot invited everyone to? If you feel up to it, of course?” Ah shit, it’s Thursday. I almost forgot. Half a groan came from me as I said “Well, actually, and prepare yourself for this because I know, big shocker but I have a tinder date tonight.”

“A-Ah okay. Not a problem.”  _Did he... what was that I detected? Sadness? No it can’t be. Why on earth would he be possibly be sad by that? ~~If only.~~  Disappointment maybe? Perhaps he wanted me there at this chill social gathering thing, it’s not like he’d be alone, our other friends would be there._ Marcus clears his throat, clearly catching himself doing it too and his whole demeanour snapped back to the bubbly one I adore. “Swooning men on a Thursday night, whatever will the nuns say, Frey?” “Ha! I don’t know about that. I don’t know if I’m gunna’ go anyway.” “No? Why’s that? The offer of homemade curry and free gin with me too tempting?”  _Anything with him is stupidly tempting_ “Always— no I-huh, it’s been a long day and I’m tried.” “Power-nap it darling, or, blow him off and let me whisk you away for the night?”

 _Oh yes please_ , but what happened last time he stole me on a work night? Ah-yes, I just about remember: 

 _“Just one drink. We can have a dance, have a laugh but I promise we won’t get too smashed.” “One drink? One? Marcus that’s all I need, you know I’m a-“ “Lightweight?” “And you can have 50 and it not effect you.” “Come on Frey, just one drink?”_  5 shots and a jug of cocktail later, I rolled into work still off my face.

“You, kind Sir, are a bad influence.” “Talking of which-“  _oh god here we go, what japes has he got for me this time._  “-you still coming to that rave on Saturday, yeah?” Loud, sweaty rooms and dancing with Marcus till’ 3am,  _where do I sign_? “You’re joking, right? Of course! I wouldn’t miss you ‘cuttin’ shapes’ for the world.”

It didn’t take us long to arrive at the flat, in fact, the walk went by in a blur. Jokes and giggles and all lighthearted things, exactly what I needed.  _I didn’t want to say goodbye_. I reluctantly withdrew my arm from around his.

The wind was picking up and it caught in his soft locks, swaying and resting perfectly over his face  _like a damned renaissance paintings,_  my belly doing small flips again.  _Could you stop, please, for-goodness sake._

We both stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up the once grand Victorian house that now served as flats, my little snug of a flat. “You are a good bean—“ “You don’t need to keep thanking me, Freya.” Marcus quickly cut me off, putting his  ~~large~~  hands in his open coat pocket. “I know, I know. I’m just.. appreciative.”

 _You know those moments, the ones when you think something is about to happen and you almost freeze, your heart stereotypically fluttering. Well, that just happened_. It happened so fast I didn’t quite know what he was going to do and I really, really hope he didn’t catch my face before he did it. My eyes instinctively shutting and my lips parted just enough for an inaudible soft moan to escape them, psyching myself for his thin lips to fall upon mine as his frame lent over me, his hand now resting over my hip and lower back.

What I found however, was the feeling of his lips pressing over my forehead, a sweet and reassuring gesture, but one I didn’t quite  _but should have_  expected.  _Of course he wasn’t going to kiss me or try it on ugh Frey, you are a genuine nightmare to ya’ self lass._

My cheeks started to tingle and burn, hopefully I could get away with them being wind-flushed  _and not blushing_. He was so close to me again. Marcus pulled back and his hands snaked to my hoodie covered arms, rubbing them as he spoke, his eyes darting back and forth over mine “Have a lovely time tonight, yeah? And kick him square in the face if he tries anything funny.” Ha! For goodness sake. I broke away from him laughing and took the first few steps to the front door, rummaging in my pockets for my keys “Ninja style in a dress, yeah?” “Exactly.”

“And remember-“  _here we go_. I turned around to look down at him as he slowly started to walk off, backwards mind you, not taking his eye off me as he said in a stage-whisper “-hugs not drugs.” “A-Alright.”  _don’t shout weird stuff in the street haha!_  “Wrap it before you tap it!” “Okay! Thank you Doctor Whitmore! See you tomorrow.” You mad lad.

••••

Once I got in my flat, all the clothes came off.  _ALL_  of the clothes.  _Home is where the trousers aren’t._  I left a trail of fabrics behind me as I walked straight into my bedroom and flopped onto the comfort of my bed with sound of relief. Maybe Marcus is right, I’ll have a quick cat-nap and feel up-to having that drink with  _Thomas, 29, originally from South London._

 _Just a quick nap_. Better set an alarm though because I know what I’m like, I’ll wake up at 4 in the morning, disorientated, not knowing who I am, where I am, or what dimension I’ve fallen from.

I could feel myself falling, drifting off somewhere nice. I felt _... warm?_  And nice, really nice. Fuck that felt good.

I was in rapture. My back arching off the mattress, my thighs occasionally jerking and I didn’t quite know what to do with my hands. Do I grasp at the bedsheets? Cover my mouth and muffle my shameless high moans? Run my fingers through my hair? “Marcus, please.” I managed to whine out between desperate gasps, pleading with heavy lids as he kneeled by my open thighs on the bottom of the bed. I was already a mess, rosy cheeked and wantoned. His soft curls fell and his eyes, his piercing, observing eyes not once leaving mine as I laid in front of him, watching as I became undone by his hand. He awh’d, undertones of teasing “Look at you, my darling. Are these mewls all for me?”

Marcus made small, agonisingly slow circles with the pad of his thumb over my swollen clit, and each time he did I lightly twitched with a whimper. “It feels nice, doesn’t it?” He purred and I only just managed to whine back “Yes.” “Do you want more? Does my darling want to cum?” He said far too sweetly for the situation and it only made my cunt throb more. Oh fuck, divines help me.  _YES_   “Y-Yes please.”

 _Fuck._  His thumb on my clit alone would have sent me flying over the edge but what he did next made my toes curl and my hands grip onto the bedsheets for dear life. A broken whine came from me when I felt him run a finger down my slit with his free hand before plunging between my wet folds. I haven’t felt so wound up before, every touch had me purring for him. “You’re dripping my love.” Marcus growled and I could have weeped when his index and middle finger curled up into me.

 _I want to cum so badly_.

I want.. I want—what was that sound?  _Ugh go away!_  Groaning, I desperately tried to ignore my phone alarm going off and stay in the  _delicious_  dream I found myself in, blindly patting my hand around me trying to find it “Piss off!” I said in mild frustration.  _Okay, that was a bit dramatic._  

Ah-ha, I found it. Quickly, I turned the obnoxious sound off and rolled over on my back with a semi-defeated sigh, staring up at the ceiling, eyes half open. I toyed with my hair and brought my bottom lip between my lip as I thought shamelessly about what just happened.  _Oh boy. Oh. Boy._  A whimper caught in my throat when my pussy occasionally throbbed, craving the ghostly touch of Marcus’s hand from my dream and I found myself squeezing my thighs together to try and aid it,  _ignore the ache._

This is so wrong, Marcus is a friend! If he knew—  _well_ , if he knew, he’d tease me to death, actual death.  _“Remember that time you dreamt of me fucking you?”_   _yeah, no. Lets not go down that road._

 _I’d be a liar if I said that was the first time he’d made an appearance in my dreams._  Not just sexual either. Mundane and soft ones. Lingering grazes or facing off monsters, either way, my mind is completely intoxicated by this brilliant, beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

The date went..  _mhmm_ , the date went fine, definitely on my Top 10 Not So Horrendous Tinder Dates i’ve had _,_ which is saying something!  _“Hello beautiful, why you calling me? Aren’t you suppose’ to be having that meal wit-” “I’ve just walked out. He said he wanted to suck my toes, Marcus!” “Score! Husband material then?”_  

   
 

I wore what Marcus likes to call my  _Man Eater Dress_ , a short cherry-red velvet number with a sweetheart neck. I felt confident and attractive in it, in no way is my body perfect but it seemed to nip in all the right places, and the memories of his comments clung to it like sweet reminders.  _“You could kill a man in that and he’d thank you for it.”_   _“That’s good to know.” What, what do you even say to that? Ha! I continued “Something to remember for when you wind-me-up to the point I_ _wanna_ _’ murder your face.” “In that dress? Oh, don’t temp me darling.”_ Well, as sweet as he gets. 

   
 

Thomas was kind for the most part.  _Alright_ , that’s a tad of an understatement, he was charming and witty, and lovely, maybe a little too tempting for his and  _definitely_   my own good.  _Reminds me of someone else I know_ , in fact this guy reminded me a lot of Marcus? Aura wise. I caught myself being allured by this man, allowing myself to get entranced and caught in his web of flatteries and whispers of sweet nothings. He was clearly out to  _pull_. Plot twist:I didn’t go home with him, even if the offer was maybe  _just-a-little-bit_ tempting. 

   
 

I had to get myself out there though, for my own well being. In an ideal world, yeah! I would to be with Marcus, he is one of the best people I know but if something was going to happen surely it would have done by now? Either way, I’m just as happy being his annoying nugget of a friend as he is mine. There were moments that made me wonder though, soft grazes and wandering glances, little things that made my heart flutter and it seemed to have the same effect on him too. 

   
 

 _Wishful thinking?_ Probably. 

   
 

I now laid in bed, the morning light peeking through my thin curtains and illuminating half the room. I didn’t have to get up for a few hours, literally nothing feels better knowing you can doze a bit longer! Or just zombie out for a bit, enjoy the warmth of my duvet— 

   
 

 _buzz_ _buzz_ _buzz_  

   
 

An eye cracked open at the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table, groaning as I reached across to get it.  _Of course._ I sniggered quietly to myself at the god-awful and hilarious drunken photo of me and Marcus at last years halloween party as his caller ID “Hello?” I managed to gravel out.  _Oh god_  I almost sound like a man! I cleared my throat and tried again “H-Hello?” “Ha! Going through puberty are we, Frey?” “You shush ya moosh, it’s too early.” “Early?” “Yeah, I work 10 till’ 6 today.” “Oh shit- I’m so sorry darling, did I wake you?” “Nah’, don’t be silly it’s fine. Everything okay?” “Yeah I huh- I just wanted to ask how last night was before you went to work... I could call you back later?”  _Oh_ _bless him_  “No, no, it’s fine.” A yawn escaped me mid sentence and Marcus chuckled at it “Look, you go back to snoozing my darling. I should finish at 7ish today, I could pop over after? Throw on Netflix and you can tell me all about it, yeah?” Heck yeah! Chill Friday night with Marcus,  _where do I sign?_  “Yeah! Sounds like a plan.” “Right, rest up and try not to swoon anymore men today yeah? I’ll see you later darlin’.” 

   
 

 _Bloody hell._  I was too tried to think of anything clever to say at the time. Now thinking about it _“Going through puberty?” “_ _Awh_ _don’t worry, it’ll finally happen to you too one day.” “Oi!”_ Or _“Try not to swoon anymore men.” “Can’t make any promises, mate.” “Freya, the_ _swooner_ _of men!”_ Ya loosing your touch, Frey! 

   
 

The last 10 minutes or so of my shift was mildly hellish, like  _please_ , just let me do shift change and get out,  _please_! Especially with the hardcore night tomorrow with the rave, all I wanna’ do before that is relax and have a chill time with  _The Soft Lad._  

   
 

Again, the second I got back into my flat, all clothes came off and I slipped into a pair of comfy leggings and an oversized vintage jumper, and slumped myself on the settee with a glass of wine  _with an extra glass waiting for Marcus for when he comes_ and watched YouTube videos, mainly sloth compilations and the odd scary story  _because who needs sleep?_ Big Friday night!  _Whoop._  

   
 

Just after 7 the bell on the intercom went off.  _Ah-ha_ , a certain Doctor Whitmore. I got up from the settee and answered it with a “Go away, ya’ll ain’t welco—“ “Ello’ it’s Steve, Steve the plumber. I’ve come to fill up your self-rimming pipe.” fucking hell! I creased and cackled down the intercom at him, cringing slightly at that one. “Jesus, Marcus, that’s utter filth.” “Yeah, I think I went a bit too far with that one to be honest.” “Or not far enough?” “Well, buzz me in and we’ll see how much the pipe will take.” I buzzed him in and unbolted the flat door so he could let himself through after the mini-trek up the stairs. 

   
 

 _He is actually going to be the end of me, I can feel it in my bones_ _haha_ _!_ Sitting back down on the settee and pouring him a glass, I could hear him moving about in the hallway, his call-out muffledby the walls _“Get that pipe lubed up lass, I’m coming in!”_ “No lube. Raw or nothing!” Marcus walked into the living room holding his jacket and sniggering. “Brutal... Lets do it!” 

   
 

Divines, that blue shirt looked so nice on him, fitted with a few buttons now undone with black skinny jeans that he’d  _just_  gotten away with wearing as ‘formal-ish’ wear. Correction, it’ll be those jeans that’ll be the death of me.  _Let’s play the game of Is That His Dick or just Bunched Up Material._  

   
 

“Hello darling.” “Hello.” “How’d your shift go? Any spooky-happenings?” “Yeah it was okay! No Men in Black lurking around or signs of that psychopath, which is always a bonus...” I trailed off slightly as I watched him hang his jacket up over the door but paused half way. He wasn’t listening, like at all at this point, all his attention was diverted immediately when he spotted my coat hanging next to his, the one I wore last night.  

   
 

His hand coming to the side of the collar, taking it between his index and thumb, and running down the length.  _What was he doing?_  

   
 

 “Marcus?” I don’t know if he chose to ignore me or simply didn’t hear? But he was silent. My brows narrowed when I saw him bring it to his face, hovering the fabric just under his nose before inhaling sharply, his eyes fluttered shut when he did.  _What the hell is he doing! Did he just sniff my coat?_  

   
 

“Marcus.” I said his name again, this time a little more assertive, more confused than anything else, now standing upfrom my seat. 

   
 

What startled me was the way his eyes suddenly bolted open, turning his face to look at me and eyed me up and down. He looked mortified. Genuinely mortified. Marcus’s whole body tensed up. The way he was looking at me was so intense I could barely hold his gaze. My guess is that he was furious, visibly panicked over something?  _Maybe?_   _But over what! What is even happening right now. He was fine two moments ago._  

   
 

My heart was now doing the thumpty-thumps, I had no idea what was going on but it clearly wasn’t good, the rapid shift in the air making my pulse race and my breath quicken as I started to panic too.  _What was going on?_  “Please don’t do that.” He suddenly warned behind a growl, a very,  _very_ audible growl. His voice was desperate and deep, not so much threatening than it was unsettling, something I had never heard come from him before and I froze, like my feet had rooted with the wooden floors.  _God I suddenly felt a-bit like a frightened deer_  “Do what?” I finally managed to squeak out.  

   
 

“Marcus, are you alright?” “Did he hurt you?” “What?” “Did. He. Hurt. You.” He was now speaking behind gritted teeth, talking slow and precise, and honestly looked like he was about to deck someone, nostrils flared, looking almost animal-like _._   _Jesus Christ._ “Did who hurt me?” “Your date, last night.” “No? You strange, strange boy, he didn’t! Why would you think that.” “Are you sure? Freya are you certain?”  _Urm_ yeah, I think I am mate! 

   
 

He didn’t just walk, oh no, that would have been far too normal and not dramatic enough. Marcus bowled to me.We were suddenly all limbs, him trying to push the sleeves up my arm and me protesting. He was looking for something, bruises maybe? But when his hands went to the neckline of my jumper, I gripped onto his arm, hard enough to stop him momentarily before he could go any further. Whatever he was thinking or whatever this actually was had clearly scared him,  _gut is saying ‘potential mental break’ though,_ whatever it may be, he  _had_ to calm down.  

   
 

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Look at me.” I spoke softly, somewhere between a whisper and a lulling voice of calm, bringing him back to reality from this mini-frenzy. My free hand coming up and hesitantly cupping the side of his face, but when I did he closed those beautiful and distressed eyes of his, only for a moment but he did, the pad of my thumb rubbing softly over his slightly stubbily cheek. I looked up at him, darting my eyes over his, making a point as I spoke “Marcus, I’m fine, I promise you. I’m fine.” 

   
 

“Please-“ Marcus paused,  desperation back in his voice “-Don’t see him again, promise me. Please Freya!” This wasn’t something possessive or controlling, in another setting if someone told me to stop seeing people I’d tell em’ to piss offbut this, whatever has made him distressed, it’s coming from knowledge. He might not tell me now, but he will, he always does, even in a round-a-bout kind of way. “Okay. I promise.” 

   
 

“I-I’m sorry— I’ve got to go.” What? No.  _No, no. Jesus, how could I let him leave like that? What if he hurts himself or something else_  “What? Marcus no.” He broke away from me and made a b-line for the hallway and probably the door, completely forgetting about his jacket. I chased after him “Stay. Just until you’ve calmed dow-“ “But I wont!” He turned around and suddenly barked and I stopped in my tracks.  _Bloody hell_. The look of guilt on his face after was heartbreaking. I lifted my hands, just a little, a small gesture of yielding. “Okay, okay.” 

   
 

 “Freya- If I stay and something happens to you, I would never forgive myself.” He ended it with a “I’m sorry.” Before opening and leaving the flat door with a slight  _bang_. 

   
 •••••

   
 

Apart from the obvious confusion from the sudden chaos of last night, I was so worried about him, extremely so. I had never seen him like that before, that emotional and wound up. It was all about the coat? The second he  _smelt_  it, he was practically in a frenzy. Maybe he knew my date? Perhaps he was dangerous or not very nice and Marcus just flipped when he found out? Still doesn’t explain how he got all that from my coat?  _Hyperosmia_ _aka heightened sense of smell. Either that or he’s a maniac._  

   
 

I’d sent him a few texts _“Hey, could you drop me a text, just to let me know you’re safe?”_ And _“ I_ _fully appreciate if you don’t_ _wanna_ _’ talk things through_ _rn_ _but I’m worried about you.”._  

 _God,_ I’m just hoping that when our friends come to pick me up to drive to the rave that he’s waiting in the back seat, that cheeky grin on his face, he’d apologise for being a weird dingus and we’d forget this weirdness happened until he’s ready to talk about it.  _My gut is telling me otherwise._  

   
 

I’m wearing a long sleeved tight mesh top with a uv reactive t-shirt over it, a black skater skirt and fishnets, a hoodie tied at my waist. My red hair up in a high pony tail. Trainers! Fuck, I dunno how these people rave in heels, I’d be dead 10 seconds in. 

On the way out, I grabbed his jacket, folding it over my arm. Before I even opened the front door, I could hear heavy bass coming from the buzzing car of our uni-mates, I couldn’t help but beam at their hype “Oh-wohay!” Nick cheered through the open car window when he saw me coming down the stairs from the house. I could see him, Lara and Aaron.. but no sign of Marcus.  _Right_. 

   
 

Hopping in the back, the smell of alcohol  _and other substances_  hit me like a ton of bricks. Nick wasn’t an idiot, he wouldn’t be drinking and driving but Aaron and Lara are clearly already  _fucked_. “Marcus isn’t with you then Frey?”  “No, I was hoping he’d be with you guys already.” “Nah’, he’s not even picking up his phone.” I silently exhaled, debating what to do with him and his coat that’s laying on my lap. “Can we stop by his? I need to drop this off.” 

   
 

During the short drive to his flat, I was nervously toying with the soft suede-like material of his jacket, faint hints of earthy tones like rosewood and mandarin leaves from his cologne clung to it. I had no idea what to expect or if he’d refuse to see me, maybe a friendly face would do him good, even if it was brief. 

   
 

I told them to wait, I’m sure I wouldn’t be long,  _not that it mattered with this lot they’d sit there all night talking and cackling like a bunch of_ _o’witches_ _._  

Marcus’s flat was beautiful but really strangely shaped, stairs leading to the open living room and kitchen, his flat-mate Dan’s room was on that floor but Marcus’s had his own level down some stairs, bedroom and en-suite, all decorated in interesting little things. Authentic vinyls, candles and incense, cased vintage medical equipment. 

I rang the bell and waited, slightly on edge. I had no idea if he’d answer and how he’d react to see me or if he’d get Dan to shoo me away. In deep thought, I startled and put my hand on my chest when the front door opened. It was Dan “Hello Frey!” “Hello lad, you alright?” “Yeah! Come in. Marcus didn’t say you were coming over?  I haven’t seen much of him today though. Miriam is here though.”  

   
 

Miriam? I haven’t seen her in ages, the last time I saw her was when me and Marcus bumped into his  _extremely tall and suspiciously attractive_  dad and her in town. Dan let me in and I made my way to Marcus’s room. I’d got half way down the stairs leading to it when I heard muffled voices coming from behind the closed door. I slowed my steps, not to eavesdrop but I didn’t wanna’ burst in unannounced if they were in the middle of something.  ~~ _“Surprise!”_~~  

   
 

I could barely make words out. _“Talking of which, can you smell that?” “_ _Of course_ _I can! I heard her heart before she got to the flat.” He breathed and continued “What do I do?” “You could do lots of things with her, but try and behave until I leave.” “Miriam, come off it.” “You go to this rave, be with her, tell her if you have to but don’t go after this Thomas again, I don’t want to have to hit you.”_ I didn’t hear all of it, little snip bits. Something to do with me, I heard the name Thomas and the rave, mostly muffled words. _“Christ, first Matthew, now you.”_ His bedroom door suddenly swung open with Miriam holding it as I stood on the last step. 

   
 

 _My goodness, she is so pretty_. Her eyebrows are so fierce and on point, she could honestly side-eye someone to death. Hair always done up perfectly and her clothes were incredible.  _I’ve always gushed over Miriam just a little bit_ , even with her stern expression. “Hey Miriam! It’s nice to see you again.” “Freya.” “I love your coat, it looks amazing.” There was a flicker,  _blink and you’d miss it but it was there_ , half a smile curling on her matte lips “I was just leaving. Enjoy your night.” I wasn’t quite sure who that was to? Me or Marcus, but she said it as she brushed past me to walk up the stairs, leaving me and him alone. 

   
 

Marcus was sat on the bottom of his bed, hands on the edge of the mattress. Even in black joggers and a t-shirt he still managed to look perfect. I stood at his door frame and lent against it “Hello.” “Hello you.” “You look really nice.” He suddenly said, his eyes drifting before meeting mine again.  _Oh_. “Rave chic— I uh, you forgot your jacket last night.” I finally walked in and carefully draped it over his chair. 

   
 

He looked so much better, quiet but not tense like last night. He didn’t seem unhappy to see me either. There was a tension in the air, nothing like yesterday but things clearly needed to be said, break the layer of worry. Marcus extended his hand out for me to take, which I did. He guided me to the front of him, my legs in between his and my heart quivered in my chest with anticipation.  _What was he up to?_  

   
 

He wrapped both of his arms around the top of my hip and brought the side of his face to my stomach, embracing and holding me as I stood. “I’m sorry, for not replying to you and ghosting everyone. I wouldn’t of been much company earlier.” Marcus started, shaking his head as he said “But I am so, unbelievably sorry for frightening you.”  _Oh_. He spoke softly, not quite a whisper. My hand went to his hair, running my fingers through his soft curls and lazily playing with one “You didn’t frighten me.” “Yes I did. I sensed it,  in your pulse.” _Well that’s very poetic, Shakespeare who?_ “Freya, I am so sorry. That is the last thing I ever’ want to do to you.” “Thank you for saying that.” I bowed my head and kissed his head, a pleased hum vibrating in his chest. In all honesty yeah, it did spook me a bit but I appreciate the apology. 

   
 

I tried to pull myself back but his grip around me didn’t budge and I giggled at it “You gunna’ let me go?” “Nah’ you’re mine now.”  _goodness!_  “Since when?” “Since I discovered how comfortable this is.” “I charge by the hour mate, don’t think you could afford me.” “Rates?” “A grand, large dominos and your left spleen.” “Deal.”  _He chuckled! He actually laughed, oh bless him._  

   
 

Reluctantly, he let me go and I sat next to him on the bed. Marcus slumped forward, crossing his arms over his legs but turned his head to look at me, his leg anxiously bouncing.  

   
 

“Are you feeling better?” “Much.” “Are you ready to tell me what happened?” “I want to.  _I so want to_. Explain everything. How I’m feeling-” “What are you feeling?” “Torn.” “Between what?” He paused and lent back again, turning into me in his seat and I did the same. “I don’t want you in harms way, Frey.  _Not you_. If anything happened-” “Why would I be in harms way?” “Because i’m not-“ he stuttered the sentence, stopping himself mid way. “It’s not even that I don’t think you’d believe me, I think you would. You’re mental enough to.”  _Okay true but.._.  

I scoffed at the comment and a small smile fell on his lips _._ “I’m sure I would too. I know you’re not a liar.”  “If I told you, I’d probably  _show_  you anyway.”  _Urm_.  _He’d show me?_  The way he said, suggestive undertones, like it was something provocative, enjoyable maybe? Or I’d find impressive? A familiar sly smile forming.  _He must be feeling better._ This was all very cryptic and vague but it’ll have to do. 

   
 

Either way, I didn’t want to push this _or force him._  “If you’re not ready to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours that’s fine, I’ll be here when you are.”  _“_ Thank you.”  

   
 

Marcus brought the side of his index finger under my chin, his thumb at my jaw, encouraging me to bring myself closer to him, my stomach clenched at the action. It was gentle, he held me there as he lent in, pressing his thin lips to the supple skin of my warm cheek. I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling.  _Oh divines_. The urge to turn my head, just enough for our nose to touch, test the waters before claiming lips was almost too strong.  _Don’t be thirsty, Frey._ He pulled back but hovered? Keeping himself inches from me and I tilted my head slightly to face him more.  _Oh my god, is he going to do it?_   _Fuck! He oozes sin and everything delicious, I wonder if he’d taste just as lovely._  

   
 

Maybe it was the comfort he was searching for? Finding reassurance from yesterday’s ordeal  _or maybe he just genuinely wanted to kiss me?_   _Goddamn it, just snog him! Don’t think about it and smooch his face off._ In the moment though I started to panic.  _Smooth Frey,_ _smooooth_ _._  

   
 

He could so easily of done it, edged closer and brushed his lips upon mine, but Marcus cleared his throat and relaxed back a bit, like he’d  _felt_ my doubt. I shifted myself too, playfully smacking his knee when I did.  _Divert, quickly!_ “There is a car full of rowdy friends outside waiting for you, Sir. If you’re up for it.” “But I’ve given a spleen for an hour with you?”  _Fuck_!  _Ha!_  

   
 

“That’ll have to wait, lad. The rave Marcus!” “I know your game Frey, you just wanna’ see me cutting shapes.” “Exactly!” I stood up and grabbed a hoodie hanging on the outside of his wardrobe “Here-“ I got him standing and tied the hoodie sleeves loosely around his hips, matching my aesthetic for the night. “Now we both look like 90’s rejects.”  

   
 •••

   
 

The rave venue was incredible, huge UV lights hanging everywhere, strobes and smoke machines, wide screens with trip inducing images flashing up.  _Yes!_  And the music, it was so loud that the bass vibrated in your chest. The atmosphere alone was like a drug, waves of people dancing and cheering and having a great time, it was intoxicating. This’ll be good for Marcus, chill with his friends and let off some steam. 

   
 

It’s borderline impressive how much Marcus could drink and it literally have no effect on him what-so-ever. I was now 6 shots down, a few tequila beers necked and now have a double jack n’ coke in my hand  ~~that was spilling everywhere~~ as I danced in the packed crowd.  _Don’t mix drinks, kids, it’ll actually ruin you_. Too late now! 

   
 

I had no idea what the time was, 1am-ish? I know I’d been jumping and shouting for hours now and my legs were starting to ache  _like a bitch_ , I was sweaty, nicely drunk, and a hot mess! Not Marcus though, he was constantly bouncing and vibeing, it was making me happy just watching him. 

   
 

The smoke machine went off again and it rolled through the compacted bodies like a wave, engulfing us to the point I could hardly see an inch from my face, the lasers piercing through the smoke and I raised my hands up to  _touch_  them _,_ feeling giddy and entranced by _everything._  

   
 

Marcus suddenly made an appearance through the fog, a few curls sticking to his forehead but he still looked amazing! He lent into me, putting his lips close to my ear otherwise I wouldn’t be able to hear a thing “How fucked are you?” “Not very, I’m standing. How are you not a mess?” “Because I know how to hold my drink.”  _The bastard_. He put his arm over my shoulder and I did the same to him, our free hands pointing to the ceiling as we jumped to the beat of the fast music. 

   
 

I don’t know if it was dutch courage or me just feeling myself with a burst of confidence but all I could think about was earlier, him leaning into me, if I hadn’t panicked and turned away, he would have been on me, and I’m kicking myself for it. I don’t want him to think I’m not interested, but it didn’t feel right at the time..  _now however_. The atmosphere wasn’t helping either, the DJ putting on one of mine and Marcus’s [favourite hard-house song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeO_mC_gy5c) and I suddenly found him snaking his frame behind mine.  _Fuck_. Ilet my head fall back to his chest as our hips began to sway, grinding and rolling slowly together to the music, his large hands found their way to the small of my waist and my breath hitched, somewhere between a whine and a gasp. 

   
 

Marcus bowed his head down to me, his thin lips finding the curve of my neck and it sent a wave of familiar sparks through my body and nest between my thighs. I melted into him with a silent sigh, the loud music drowning me out but the sound of my pulse was rushing in my ears, no doubt he felt it under his lips. His fingers at my waist tightened, holding me against him.  _I was drunk with euphoria and he’d hardly touched me!_  

   
 

His touch was cold? But left where he kissed burning for more. He brought his lips to my ears again, purring his words “I am completely  _enraptured_  by you.”  

   
 

Ha! How smashed is he? There was a part of me that believed him _, or wanted to,_ something ringing true _._  

   
 

“Were you going to kiss me earlier?” “I’ve  _wanted_  you since Uni, Frey-” _What?_ “-What do you think?” Oh fuck, that purred question had me putty in his arms, tilting my neck in hope of his lips at the sensitive skin again and he didn’t disappoint, grazing his cold lips over a  _particular_  spot at the back of my ear. He continued “You hesitated, I  _won’t_  do anything unless you  _wanted_  it.” 

   
 

 _I want it, divines I want it so badly_. I turned myself around to face him, the neon lights flickering on his handsome face, his eyes darting over mine. I took the leap of faith and leant into him, tilting my head up to him and he met me half way, his nose only just grazing against mine, lips parted and barely touching until he pushed forward, savouring the moment and letting his lips falling onto mine.  _Divines help me._  

   
 

My belly clenched and fluttered, any nerves or worries I might of had  before melting away with each press and pull of his desperate but skilled lips.  _If I wasn’t in bliss before, I definitely was now!_  I could taste sweet alcohol on his lips, the smell of cedarwood from his cologne, his whole being seducing all of my senses. Everything was perfect, the music, the ambience, the way his large hand snaked to the back of my t-shirt, grasping at the material and steadying himself while his other hand was at the side of my neck, the fact he was smiling through it as I giggled.  _Everything was perfect._  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback from the first chapter. The next few chapters should be a lot of fun ;)  
> Again, if you liked it feel free to drop me a kudos or a comment <3 Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh my head._

   


The soft sound of movement woke me,  _I think_ , that or my throbbing temples.  _Don’t mix_ _ya_ _’ drinks_ _ya_ _’ dumbass._

   


Who the hell was walking about in my room? Sorry, who the  _fuck_  is  _in_  my room? 

   


Every little sound was hellish, it felt like my brain was pulsing against my skull..  _ew_ _._  “Get out!” My voice was groggy and a little raspy from shouting and singing for hours on end, but no less annoyed. Please don’t let it be a burglar or  _the obvious psychopath lurking in Oxford,_  even if it was, there would be literally nothing I could do but lay here and take it _like_ _the mess I am right now._

   


 “Demanding me out of  _my_  own room?  _I like it..._  anything else, kind Mistress?”

   


I barely managed to open an eye at the playfully-cruel voice, just wide enough to start to take in my surroundings.  _Marcus_?  _Wait_ , the little vintage clock on top of the draw _,_ _bloody_ _hell 11am!_ , the beautiful bedside lamp and these stunning silk sheets  _that I could never afford_  that had been carefully draped over me. I  _am_  in Marcus’s room! Wait  _What?_ “Marcus?” I called out again, suddenly feeling a bit disoriented and confused as to how I got here, managing to just about lean myself up with my weight on my elbow, faintly groaning.  _I ache so much._   _How did I get here?_  My hand came to my forehead, covering my eyes to the already dimmed sunlight beaming through the curtain “M-Marcus?” “It’s all-right  _love_ , you must be knackered. Lay back down my darling.”  _Ah, his voice is so lovely, and I sound like a broken record._

   


The bed shifted behind me when he climbed on, getting himself under the duvet with me, his arm snaking over the small of my waist as he brought himself to me, laying on his side like I was, back to chest.  _Oh hello_. “How are you feeling?” Marcus asked softly behind me, making sure not to trigger off my self-induced headache. His arm over my waist pulled at me, encouraging that I relaxed and melt back into his chest which _I happily did_. 

   


A long and soft exhale came from my weary lips, the feeling of being held by him, the closeness was the most comforting thing in that moment, I could have easily of drifted back off again.  _What did he ask me?_ ” “What did you say?” He chuckled at how spaced I was, feeling the vibrations in his chest against my back “How are you  _feeling_?” “Like death.” “Like death?” “Mild death, 40% death.” 

   


_“_ Headache? Fatigue? One could say you’ve got a  _dirty_ hangover, nurse Clarke.” “One could— how did I get here?” “You don’t have any recollection? “No.” “I’m not surprised. You were  _fucked_.” His arm at my waist reached up to my hand, his slender fingers finding mine and lacing them. If I wasn’t as tired I probably would have blushed at the intimacy, cheeks with a healthy hue, but what I felt instead was warmth and protection. I hummed at the pad of his thumb running over mine, ghostly grazes. 

   


“What do you remember of last night?”  _Oh my._ I highly doubt he was referring to _that_. The question still made my breath hitch in my throat, my pulse quickened  _ever-so-slightly_  “I-uh.. I remember Aaron buying everyone Jägerbombs, don’t remember much.” “You were a bit paralytic after that, so I ordered us an Uber and took your smashed self here to crash for the night, to keep an eye on you. I  _needed_  to make sure you’d be alright.”  _Oh, that was incredibly sweet of him._ The guilt of it though washed over me, that he had to pretty much babysit me.“I’m sorry Marcus-” “Why are you sorry?” The sudden sound of his concern added to the guilt.  _Fuck, why do I have to be such a gross-ass embarrassment_ “-I ruined your night.”

   


I heard him scoff behind me,I didn’t need to see his face to know a faint smile would be on his lip _s._ His thumb rubbing at mine again and our legs intertwined, small reassuring gestures like he knew I was on the verge of tears.  _I seriously need to breathe. I was probably still a bit drunk, hence the_ _overemotionalness_ “Freya, you did everything but  _that_. Please don’t be upset.” His voice was like honey in my ear, kind and sweet, and I felt my self slowly start to be allured by him again, much like last nigh-

   


“Is there anything else you remember?”  _Oh_. His voice was much lower now, undertones of sly. He knew the answer, he just wanted to play. In all honesty, I was a bit nervous speaking of it, chances are we’d just put it down as a one off, heat-of-the-moment thing. 

   


“We danced.” He hummed in response “ _Anything_ else?”  _Fuck_. I took myself back to the dance floor, the bass in our chest, his hand at the side of my jaw, the taste of alcohol on him,  _ah it was heaven_ \- “We kissed.” “We did.”

   


Marcus brought himself up and I instinctively rolled on my back for him to lean over me, straddling one of my knees between his legs and each hand pressed into the mattress next to each side of my shoulders, pushing the duvet off somewhere behind him.  _My goodness._ My heart raced so much I could hear each beat pounding in my ears. The dynamic between us had shifted slightly, it felt exciting and almost risqué, like the tension of our yearning had been freed and something else had taken its place.

   


He is so stunning, defined features and mischievous eyes, the way they rolled down my body, enjoying his view of me under him before meeting mine again. It was almost pathetic how much effect he had on me, my chest rising and falling in silent pants.  _Fuck. Me. Please_. “Hello.” I somehow managed to squeak. “ _Hello_ , darling.”

   


_What is he going to do with me?_  We were in a  _very_ compromising position, all he’d have to do was lift my skirt up from my thighs and hook my underwear to the side to have me,  _no_ , Marcus would take his time with me, have me gasping and pleading before he’d fuck me— “Your heart rate spiked. What are you thinking about?-” His voice lulled me back to reality, I hadn’t noticed but I was hazed by my own wandering thoughts, it was only when he spoke that I realised what I was doing! “-Were you thinking about me?” There it was again, tempting glances and puckish tones, the ones that made small little whines to draw out from me.  _I am actually going to start purring in a minute._

   


_My heart beat? That’s twice now he’s mentioned my pulse._ The corners of my lips curled as I made a sound of disbelief, smiling up at him “And how could you possibly know that?” “Do you really not know?” He whispered, and in a way only lovers knew. His eyes didn’t leave mine and I did the same, matching his hushed tones “Know  _what_?” “I’m a powerful incubus, come to tempt and seduce mortal women.” For a split moment,  _half a_ _second_  I may or may not have actually believed him.  _For fucks sake Frey,_ _you_ _gullible bitch. But it would make so much sense!_

   


He was playing  _that_  game, of course he was.  _Who will break first_? Probably me. I could give just as good as I got but there were times were he’d catch me off guard and I flustered. Like now.  _Hold_ _ya_ _nerve Frey!_  “Am I seduced?  _Mhmm_  debatable.” “Care to test that theory, pet?” “Nah’, you clearly aren’t that powerful after-all.” “Your pulse says otherwise.”  _Oh fuck_ “ _Really_? What else is it telling you?” “That you want me to bed you.” “Is that so?” “That you crave my beastly cock-“  _holy_ _shit!_  

   


“Marcus!” I quite literally tapped out before he could finish the sentence, lightly slapping at his chest as I turned my head away to laugh and he chuckled at my reaction. Feeling pleased of his accomplishment, he laid back down on his back next to me, both gazing up at the ceiling. “That was crude, I’m sorry.” “No you’re not.” “Your right, I’m not. Your reaction is too good. Problem is-“ Marcus rolled on his side again, putting his weight on his elbow and holding his head in his hand “-You’re not as easy and blushful anymore! I have to go in hardcore to get a reaction out of you.” “ _Go in hardcore_? Oh  _please_  do, Daddy Incubi.” “Oi. Don’t start something you can’t finish, darling.” 

   


I could see in the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, practically feeling him studying my face, reminding where each freckle laid on my cheeks and over my nose, how the top of my lips peaked to a bow. I finally met his gaze but he didn’t shy away  _like all the past times I’ve caught him doing it_ , he was happy for me to know his admiring. “Marcus-“ “I think- no, I  _am_  ready to tell you what’s going on, if you are still willing to listen?” The way he was speaking, his tone was riddled with worry and nerves, something I’d rarely if ever heard from him and it made me feel genuinely sad, whatever it was, he was anxious about telling me. “Of course I am.” I brought myself up, resting my back against the intricate metal bars of the headboard and my hand instantly found his.

   


“Would you mind if I had a shower first? I’m thinking that’ll make me feel a bit more human and awake, and ya’ know, not smell like stale alcohol and sweat.” “Uh- Yeah of course you can! You don’t need to  _ask_. I put a towel on the radiator to warm up just in case you did, and a pair of joggers and a t-shirt to change into, if you wanted them.” Ah- that’s so kind, and unbelievably considerate as well.  _Just in case I wanted them._ What did I do to deserve him? “You are too pure for this world, Marcus.” Before I climbed off the bed, I kissed the side of his cheek, thanking him. 

   


  * •••



   


Jesus Christ, I look like a hot mess. My make up smudged, the bags under my eyes  _had bags_  and my legs are covered in mystery bruises from the rave.  _Great_. I stood naked in the wide mirror of his en-suite, just assessing the damage, a pile of my clothes in the corner, the sound of falling water echoed in his walk-in-shower, steam starting to build. 

   


A long sigh of relief escaped me when I slid behind the glass panel, letting the hot water fall over my chest, turning around so it cascaded around my shoulders and down my  _slightly aching_  back.  _Heaven_.

   


It was quite nice just taking a moment to collect myself. Squeezing a small amount of his familiar smelling shower-gel in my palm, I started to lather it in my hand. I’d be a liar if I said my mind wasn’t racing about what he had to say  _“I’m struggling and I need help”_  Okay that’s fine, I’d be by his side while he gets it or maybe  _“I was jealous and I’m sorry for acting like did.”_  Sure? Hardly explains anything though.  _Oh gosh_ , but what he said at the rave:  _“I am completely enraptured by you”_  and  _“I’ve wanted you since Uni.”_ , the way he kissed me and danced with me... I have never experienced something like that before, all the angst built up melted away through it, my whole body tingled with desire for him.

   


I ran my palms over my wet frame, covering my body in suds but my hand may have lingered a little longer between my thighs as I thought of last night and the longing of this morning, running the pad my middle finger down the slit of my slippery folds, gasping quietly as I did so. I was dripping with want.  _This was all types of wrong, I’m not about to rub one out in the middle of his shower. Who have I become!_

   


Turning off the shower, I caught myself in the slightly foggy mirror, all rosy cheeked and flushed with pink hues _. Ugh._

Stepping out, I smiled to myself, spotting the warmed towel and the neatly folded clothes for me to change into it.  _He’s such a darling_. I got myself dry _-_ _ish_ _,_ brushed my teeth with his spare brush that he put out on the counter for me and slid into the black joggers and long sleeve t-shirt, my damp hair by my sides.

   


When I opened the door back into his bedroom however, my first view was Marcus, sitting on the edge of his bed, his phone in his hand but he’s glancing straight up at me with a very,  _very_  knowing look on his face. Brow raised and the faintest of cocky smiles on his lips,  _help me_  “Can I help you, sir? What’s that look for?” “Nope, absolutely nothing-” He was trying not to laugh! Looking down at his phone and sniggering quietly “I huh-ha- I made you tea while you were in the shower, and a bit of avocado toast, perfect hangover cure.”  _He what? That’s so nice!_  I spotted the plate and mug on his chest-of-draws and made a beeline for it. “That’s sweet of you, thank you Doctor Whitmore.”

   


As I ate my avo-covered toast, I admired his little trinkets on the draw. A beautiful and old looking pocket watch nestled in a open box of padded velvet, family heirloom maybe? It had a pattern engraved on the front and a metal chain connecting from it. I loved all of his vintage knick-knack and he clearly treasured them too. “This is pretty, I don’t think I’ve seen this one before.” I felt him come up next to me to see what caught my eye and hummed “Ah-I brought it out this morning and had a look while you were in a coma.” “Keep roasting me daddy, I love the abuse.” Marcus gently bumped his shoulder at mine, playfully warning, chuckling as he did. I love  _him_  that laugh so much.

   


“It was gifted and  _made_  specially for me when I finished my first bachelor's of medicine, Matthew paid for me to go at the time.” “Bloody hell- can he pay off my student loan too?” I missed it, he said it with such confidence that I didn’t need to question it. This watch was clearly an antique and delicate looking now from decades of handling it, and not a made-to-look retro keepsake.

   


“Are you feeling better now you’ve eaten, darling?” “I am yeah, thank you. Come on then lad, come tell me what’s going on.” I took him by the hand and walked back to the bed. I sat crossed legged holding my cup of tea in my lap and he sat on the edge next to me, sitting with his foot tucked under his knee, facing me.

   


He looked... anxious.  _That was new._  I was too used to that cheeky smile and that naughty shimmer in his eyes, anything but that made me internally panic but I couldn’t let him know that, he was hesitant and fearful, I had to hold my nerves. His fingers were toying with his bedsheets, playing with the fabric with his finger tips, I could barely see his eyes through his long, dark lashes as he looked down. “I’m not too sure where to start, Frey.” “Try. Take your time.” “I’ve got too much to lose.” Marcus suddenly but softly muttered, his head shaking  _no_  to himself. “What do you think you’d lose?”“You.”  _Oh_. He finally looked up to me, meeting my kind and sympathetic gaze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

   


“Freya, you are the most important person in my life, I couldn’t bear to lose you, to frighten you or hurt you, and I’m so sorry that I did.” “You don’t need to keep apologisin-“ “I do. I care about you more than anything. You are- someone-“ he trailed off, finding the right words maybe? “-I  _won’t_  say it until you know, that wouldn’t be fair on you.” The pit of my belly was doing tiny flips. I didn’t know what to think.. I’m second guessing myself. “Marcus.” It was all I could do, breathe his name.

   


“That is why I almost broke, if he had harmed you-“ “Why do you think he would have to begin with? Marcus, it was just a date.” “I thought so too. Frey, that was the same man who attacked and killed that poor girl.” 

   


Holy shit.  _Holy shit!_  I suddenly felt very sick, my fight or flight picking up just thinking about it and I could feel my muscles start to tremble with adrenaline “What are you on about?” My voice was shaky and crackled. Marcus was immediately on me, scootching closer and taking my now cold cup of tea and resting it on the side table, he took one of my hands in his and the other went to the side of my face, making the point of looking at me as he spoke so I focused on him, knowing I was literally about to have a panic attack. My mind racing with the what-ifs and the maybes of what could have happened to me.  _I am actually_ _gunna_ _pass out_. He was gentle and quiet and everything I needed in that moment “Look at me  _my love_ , you’re okay, you’re alright. You are safe and sound.” His voice calmed me, enough to remember to breathe anyway. Oh shit, he’s right. I’m not hurt, I’m okay. Alright Frey, calm yourself, deep breaths. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to panic you.” “No, no, it’s alright,  _well_ , I mean it’s not okay, I’m horrified.”

   


My hand came up to his on my face, tilting my head slightly into his palm, closing my eyes briefly as I did _._ His touch felt cold against my cheek, like he’d been out in the wind and snow _._ _”_ How do you know this?” “That shift before coming to yours, I went to the morgue. I needed to be sure.” “Of what?” “How she really died. It wasn’t a human that bit her Frey, not  _really_  anyway.” “What did that to her?” “A vampire. Thomas is a vampire,  _and so am I._ ”

   


_Ha, what?_  I pulled myself away from his hand at his words and he looked desperate to put it back, to touch me and hold me as if it would be the last time. I half chuckled, barely half, waiting for some cruel punchline or a _“Psych, did I almost get_ _ya_ _?”_ But it never came. 

   


He was being deadly, and completely serious. Marcus had no reason to lie to me either, why would he? He already came off as a mental case before, why add to it? A vampire.. he’s telling me he is a vampire?  _Am I still asleep? Am I still in that drunken coma?_

   


“ _Vampire_?” I repeated, questioning with my brows rising and another almost-chuckle escaped me again with nerves.  _Has anyone seen my bravery? Let me know when you find it._  

   


“That is how I smelt him on her, Frey, and smelt him on your coat too.” Fuck, I almost went home with hi-  _holy shit!_  He didn’t want to fuck me, he wanted to bloody eat me! _Tinder is the worst goddamn app. Not only do I have to deal with fuckboys, I now have to deal with fuckboys that apparently_ _wanna_ _’ nibble on my neck!_

   


It was almost annoying how chill he was saying all of this, and how relaxed I was listening to it, like it’s a perfectly normal thing to say _on a Sunday morning! “Plot twist, I’m a vampire. More tea, love?”_

   


“Could we back up just a little bit please, ya’ know, just a wee’ bit lad. I’ve got-I’ve got some questions.” “Yeah sure. Please Freya, if you want to know an-” “A vampire. You’re a vampire?” “I am.” “Like.. 90’s Tom Cruise, Dracula, fangs, blood drinking, the whole shebang?” He hummed as he thought “ _Mhmm_ , sort-of? You’re on the right page. I don’t have fangs though.” For goodness-sake. It would be slightly more believable if he did.  “Of course you don’t. Because  _that_  would be too much, right?” “Exactly, can’t be giving the game away _, can we love?” Fuck me,_ the slyest of looks formed on his stupidly handsome face and I couldn’t help but giggle at it which surprised him just as much as it did me. The soft moment clearly wasn’t the reaction he fathomed in his fearful head when he would finally tell me, I wasn’t scared as such nor did I think he was having me on.  _This is actually insane._ Every fiber in my being  _should_  be telling me that this was a fairytale, that he’s having a psychotic episode and hiding behind a fantasy, but that is not how I felt  _at all._

   


_The bastard was right, I am mad enough to believe him. I think so anyway? I don’t know what to feel._

   


“Show me.” “What?” “You said if you told me, you would show me. I want to see.” “Are you sure, Frey?” “Please.” I didn’t quite know what to expect, if he’d spontaneously  _poof_ ’ in a vail of smoke or transform into a bat,  _I’d actually piss myself laughing if he did. Bats are cute!_  But what happened however made me startle. He moved inhumanly fast, my eyes couldn’t keep up with him as he now stood at his bedroom door on the other side of the room, his back pressed against it. If it wasn’t for the air shifting with his quick movements, I would have said he teleported, it was  _that fast_. I leapt up from the bed with a sharp gasp and stood just staring at him, _taking everything in._ How a rogue curl rest on his temple. The sharp lines on his face. His thin lips. Slender frame.  _Everything_.

   


He looked normal... _what does a vampire even look like anyway? Cape, long fangs and black finger nails? Surely those are just creative stories. How can I deny what I’ve just seen him do?_ Did he look  _human_  though? Well no, it was more than that,  _he_  was more than that. So much more. The amount of times I’ve been captured by his gaze, his whole aura oozed with carnal temptations and everything I could possibly long for and he gave it too, the faintest of touches made me sigh in the most beautiful way, even his humour and how he made me laugh was perfect. He  _is_  perfect.  _Where does his charm end and our connection begin? Or maybe they merge and feed-off each-other._

   


_W-what do I say to this?_  Was I frightened? No. Never. Was I apprehensive of this whole thing?  _Fuck_ , yeah I was. Was I curious more than anything? Yes.

   


“What else can you do?” “You’re not-“ Marcus stuttered, bringing himself off the door and taking half a step and I didn’t shy away from it either, letting him walk to me. He looked staggered, his shoulders dropping and relaxing, a disbelief sound escaping him. “-you’re not scared of me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, he knew I wasn’t “Why would I? If you wanted to hurt me you could have done months ago. You could have  _bitten_  me while I slept this morni—”  _Oh wait a sec_. I spoke again, just making sure, I put my hand up in a halting gesture and he stopped dead in his tracks “ _Should_  I bescared?” “No, no  _please_  don’t.” There it was again, this is what had been eating away at him. He was terrified of me knowing because of this, the idea of me finding him horrifying.  _Hell_ _of a penny drop moment._

   


 “I would never hurt you Frey-  _well_ , not unless you wanted  _it_.”

   


Marcus cocked a brow and it almost killed me. The corners of his lips curling into a knowing grin. He just can’t help himself can he? _Not unless I wanted it... him to bite me?_  How would he go about doing that? His lips at my neck, burning kisses along my throat, listening to the response of my body as he grazed his teeth-  _Okay! Let’s not go there Frey._

   


He chuckled, a full on throaty and deep one that went straight to my inner thighs.“Oh, interesting thoughts? Care to share, darling?” “Excuse me, Doctor Whitmore?” “Your cheeks and neck are flushed.” I brought the back of my hand to my warm cheek which now tingled with slight humiliation. “I have no idea what you’re on about, Sir.” “Is that so? Your blood flows increased _._ You’re  _excited_.”  _I’m actually going to die_ , if it’s not that devious look on his face that’ll do me in, it’s the embarrassment.

   


 I stood cross armed, trying to grasp onto the last of my composure. “And how do you know that?” “I can hear your pulse. I know when you’re sad, and when you are happ _y_ , when you’re cold or tired. I can  _smell_  when you’re feeling  _other_  things too.” 

   


_Oh_. Okay let’s just ignore that last statement for a moment. I let my arms fall down my side again at the realisation. “You knew you frightened me at my flat.” “Your adrenaline rose with your heart beat. Flight or flight was kicking in. Although I have a feeling you would have tried to of bonked me one than run away.” “True.” “And it broke my heart Frey.” “Why?” “Why, what?” “Why are you so worried about me?” “Because you are the most important thing in my life.”

   


  * •••



   


I needed a moment to breathe. To process. Everything I thought I knew was much bigger, the world filled with secret monsters and magic. Marcus told me about demons and witches. Turns out my old shift manager was a demon!  _Cool bit of trivia._

   


He told me how he feeds, mainly on bleeding patients now-a-days, or  _willing participants_. Any person with a brain would be running for the hills and never see him again, but I found this all so interesting and him fascinating, more so than I did before. I was now laying in bed with my head on his lap, him sitting with his back at the headboard, his fingers brushing through my soft locks, he was letting me ask questions and was eager to answer them. The more I asked, the more normalised his world was becoming. Although we both haven’t said anything for the past 15 minutes, just being at ease with each-other while I truly came to terms with what  _my_  Marcus really was.

   


“Were you born a vampire?” My voice was gentle, a little louder than a whisper and he matched it “No my darling. I  _used_ to be human.” I closed my eyes and focused on the calming feeling of his fingers in my hair. “Used to be?” “I was sired by Matthew.”  _Oh hello_ , the tall dad! This all makes so much sense now, also makes sense why I was drawn to Miriam too! They are all so beautiful, and in nature meant to be alluring. “Your dad turned you? Why?” I opened eyes with heavy lids, just slits, enough to catch his gaze “He is not my biological dad, but he is the father in my new life. I had known him for a couple of years before he turned me. I was a medic in the Revolutionary War.” 

   


Woah, hold on a second Sir, he was a  _what_? I frowned slightly, maybe I didn’t hear right. “As in the American Revolutionary War? Red coats and all that? Marcus, are you telling me you’re supposed to be a couple of hundred years old?” “Give or take a few, yeah.”  _Oh well that is clearly alright then!_  “Okay cool just double checking. You kept that one quiet, didn’t you?”I couldn’t help but laugh, snigger and put my hand to my mouth to muffle it _._ _Twenty seven_ _going on two hundred and seven_ , Jesus Christ “Oi! I’m young in vampire terms. Matthew is a millennium and a half old.” “Shut it, no he ain’t’.” “He is! I promise.” “What moisturiser do you guys use? Hit ya’ girl up, damn.” Now that made him chuckle.

   


It was nice? The connection we had still felt the same. He’s the same Marcus, the same antique lad who stayed up with me till’ early hours putting the world to rights, the same guy who walks me home when I had a bad shift and the same man that I love.

   


“So, why did you decide to get turned?  _Oh god_ \- he didn’t force you, did he? I will actually go mental at him if he did.” Marcus sneered at my threat, smirking at the idea of me going ape at his powerful maker but appreciating my protectiveness.  _I’d go after anyone who hurt my Marcus! Shank_ _em_ _’ with my pen_.  _Watch out, bitch_. His free hand went to mine that rest on my chest, our fingers lacing, flashing a quick smile as he did “Nothing like that. Thank you though,  _love_.”He dropped his head to press his thin lips to my forehead and my belly fluttered at the gentle gesture.  _Could you not take my breath away with everything you do? Thanks._

   


He was very cold to the touch _,_ _how did I not pick up on it before?_ Just how cold he was. His thumb rubbing at the side of my finger left the skin to tingle, the contrast tickling. I watched as he gazed at our intertwined hand, he was thinking, taking himself back to that important moment in time. “I was ill.” He said with a breath “Very ill. Half of the town was dropping like flies with a fever and I inevitably caught it. Matthew found me on my deathbed, and offered me a way out from the pain. I was so scared of dying Frey, I would have accepted anythin- oh no, love.” I didn’t notice I was doing it until he brushed away a tear that kissed my face. I was quietly sobbing, and his act of kindness made more stain my cheek. “Please don’t cry, not for me, darling.”

   


I managed to whimper, my emotions getting the better of me and making my voice crack. “I-I’m sorry.” “You don’t need to apologise, ya’ numpty. Come here.” Marcus helped me up and brought me to his chest as I wept, now straddling his lap with my knees pressed into the mattress, chest to chest.  _I don’t care if it looked a bit dodge, I needed him to hold me and me hold him_. His strong arms linked around me and I clung onto the flannel material of his shirt as he let me cry into his shoulder. All the tension of finding out what he is and who my date was, the new world he’s shown me and the stomach wrenching thought of him dying eased out as I sobbed.  _Crybaby. It’s a lot to process to be fair._

   


“Freya.” He hushed against my ear, his hands rubbed my back slowly, consoling me enough to make sentences, planting kisses to my temple. He is so in-tune with my body, it’s ridiculous.

   


 “I don’t ever want you to be in pain, the thought of loosing you I-I can’t-“ “ _My kind angel_ , I’m not in pain. I could never be with you.” Ah-my heart! Stop it. “Don’t be a  _smooth operator_  when I’m sad.” “Yeah, that was a bit cheesy. I could up it though.”  _Please_  “And say what?” “That it feels like I’ve waited for you my whole life, that I feel my happiest when I’m with you. You are my sanctuary, my heart and I will protect you till’ the end of days, Frey.” My cheeks started to burn again, flush  _for the 80th time today_  with his compliments and sweet tones, my heart was singing and I half giggled against his chest. I smiled to myself, feeling very warm “That wasn’t cheesy, that was lovely.” “Oh sorry,  _well_  I would of asked if your lips taste as good as they look, but I already know the answer to that.”  _Pfft!_ “Did you use that line on the ladies of 1785?” “Yes.” “Did it work?” Marcus growled in response, a throaty purr that sent shivers down my spine, I could almost hear him grinning.  _Oh_ _fuck me_  “Is it working  _now_? I think it is.”  _Yes_  “No.” “Want to know what your body’s saying?”  _I know what my body is gagging for, divines please don’t point it out_  “Don’t think my cheeks could take it.” “I’m sure you could take _it,_ take _all_  of  _me_.”  _I’m sure I could too. Take. All. Of. Him. I’m_ _gunna_ _’ scream!_ “Fuc-Marcus! You are out of control.”

   


I lent back off him and rest my tush on his thighs as I tittered. He was laughing too, but I think more  _at_  me, at my reaction. He was living his best life, teasing and tempting me to death.

Honestly, I must have looked like a mess, eyes red, cheeks blushing. I ran my fingers through my still-slightly-damp hair and he did the rest for me, taking the hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear. His beautiful eyes seemed to catch any form of light in the room, the dulled sunshine through thin curtains, the stringed lights and lit candles, all seemed to find and reflect in them. Even resting and being casual, he was sinfully attractive, his hand slumped on his tight-jean covered  _crotch_  lap between us, his other hand now finding my thigh. 

   


“What were you going to tell me? You wouldn’t say until I knew what you were.” “Freya, I’ve already put you through so mu-“ “Please Marcus, I want to know.” “Are you sure?” “Yes.” My wind was swarming with possibilities for what he had to say.  _Maybe he’d ask me to run away with him, him and his fancy gothic mansion, gargoyles and creepy butler..._ or maybe it was something more sinister.  _I don’t know!_

   


“I wanted to give you the choice, the chance to back out once you knew about the whole blood drinking, vampiric thing.” “Oh yeah, that tiny thing? Completely forgot.” “Thought you might.” He beamed and I beamed back. 

   


“No-uh, back out of what?” “Having me as your partner, and your  _mate_.”

   


_W-what?_

   


His  _what_?  _His_  partner.  _I had dreamt of this moment so many times, where we would be, how he’d do it. Maybe he wouldn’t of necessary asked, a chain of events and shared experiences that lead us being together, or perhaps he would kiss me, whisper loving murmurs and asking to be mine. I think I had always known, all of this, his new heritage, his feelings for me, he clearly knew mine. But for this to actually happen, my heart fluttered in my chest and my belly flipped with exciting nerves. Let’s not forget his very interesting use of the word ‘mate’._

   


“What?” My breath was sigh-like and quiet, my brain feeling hazy.  _Get it together, Frey._  “Vampires don’t do things half measured, the same goes for how we love.” Marcus lent himself forward, just an inch or so closer, enough to make me swoon and remember the blushful position we were in. He brought his hand up to my face, cupping the side of my cheek and jaw in his palm as he spoke “Do you remember the first house party I threw here.” “I do.” “While everyone was crashed and asleep, we stayed up and watched the sun rise, talked about life and the universe-“ “I remember it vividly. The way you spoke... it was beautiful. It was the night I fell-“ “The night you chose me as your mate. I stole your heart and you stole mine. I have adored you ever since.” He spoke with such wholehearted love, there was no toying or mocking, this was honest and everything genuine.

   


I shakily inhaled when he brought his head into mine, holding my head to meet him, closing my eyes and waiting for lips to touch.  _I wanted it so badly_ , to have his lips claim mine again, to taste them. A subconscious whine strangled in my throat, it was desperate and eager.  


He nudged his nose at mine and I mould the shape of my torso with his, light panting leaving us. Marcus was painfully close to me now, his hands following the shape of my body until he found my womanly hips and I gasped at his hungry touch.

 

“If you accept it, it would be forever. Are you sure you want this, Freya?” I have never been more sure of anything in my life. “Yes. I love you Marcus.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for sticking through this angsty romance. The next chapters will be utter sin so please stay tuned for that <3  
> If you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated. See you in a week my lovelies <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for being patient and lovely.  
> The fic from this point will be very smutty and sinful so if thats not your kind-of thing, this is probably not the fic for you haha! Again, thank you for the lovely feedback here and on my blog <3

“Then you shall have me.”

   


_Please_. His lips were dangerously close to mine, slightly parted and barely touching. It was  _agony_. My short, quiet breaths pleading for him to do it, claim me,  _take_  me, make me his.  _What was he waiting for?_ Would this make it official? Once we kissed or become  _one_  would that be it, an unspoken binding, a mating.  _Forever_ , he said. If I wasn’t gagging for it before, I sure was now. He made every inch of me yearn for his touch, for his hand gripping at my soft skin, his lips at my neck,  _his cock between my thighs_. I was willing to beg for it, anything to ease the pent up ache I had for him. 

 

“I love you, Freya.” He said in a whisper so sweet and heartfelt, I could have wept again. To hear him say it, to finally mutter those words released all the bottled-up tension of hidden feelings we had between us. With his hushed words of love, he finally kissed me again.

   


The first was gentle, testing the waters and finding the shape of our lips, but it was still enough to have me make the faintest of sounds  _for_  him.  _Oh_ _fuck me, he was grinning._ It was faint but I could feel it against me, catching my soft tunes and knowing too well what he does to me, what effect he had, and now that he finally had me, was revelling in it. 

   


I can’t stop smiling, to be fair neither could he, swapping small giggles and glees through the second and third press of our lips. _My heart is actually going to burst._

   


_The fourth_  however, deepened and started to keen. We parted our lips between a kiss, just enough for our tongues to meet, lightly running the tip of his over mine before closing the kiss and repeating. I whined at the chill of his tongue snaking in my hot mouth, dancing with mine.  _He tastes like sin, everything inviting and tempting._

   


My hands went up to the back of his head briefly, knotting my fingers in his soft curls. His strong palms placed on the side of my hips, rising up ever-so-slightly until he found the hem of his t-shirt I was wearing.  _Oh, hello_. Marcus toyed with the fabric before pushing the material over his hand, sliding them under it, the pad of his fingers at the supple skin of my belly, occasionally running over a ticklish nerve. It took all the air out of my lungs, inhaling sharply at how  _fozen_  his hands were against my flushing skin and I fidgeted at his touch.  _The contrast was lovely_  “You’re cold.” I  _somehow_  managed to purr out, feeling a little hazed already, rubbing the tip of my nose at his, stealing another kiss “And you’re so  _soft_ , darling.  _So_  warm.”

   


Marcus kissed me again, this time leaving  _aching_  kisses at my top lip, then my bottom one, kissing the corner of them and trailing down to the side of my jaw and I instinctively started to tilt my head, curving my neck to give him access to the sensitive skin. He left one hand under my top, holding onto the small of my waist but brought the other to the back of my head, cradling it as he kissed along my neck. “Fuc _-ah_ ” I called out when he brushed over a particular spot under my ear and he rattled a growl in his throat in response.  _That went straight between my thighs, divines help_. 

   


“ _Oh_ , sensitive there are we, darling?” “Yes.” Was all I could manage to mutter all sigh-like. “I wonder what would happen if I marked you there, shall we find out?” “ _Please_.” 

Marcus leaving loving bruises on my neck?  _Yes. Please!_  Ever the masochist. “I  _smell_  thirst on you, love. Does that idea excite you? Would you like that?” 

   


_Was that a question? I_ _dunno_ _’ but I can’t speak, I can’t do anything right now!_   _He’s right though, I am a thirsty, thirsty bitch._  Marcus parted his lips over my neck and pulled up at the soft skin, bringing it between his teeth as he tugged and sucked at it.   _Fuck._  It was suddenly so intense, he was relentless at the sweet-spot, pulling hard at the skin and fixed on bringing a bruise to the surface. That line between pain and pleasure was dangerously blurred, it didn’t massively hurt but it was enough to make my eyes wince, my shoulders rise and body squirm in his grasp. My mouth dropped open, desperate whining chants of “Ah-ah-ah!” flowing from me. My clit started to twitch, no doubt I would be dripping soon. 

   


For a moment,  _just a split moment_ , the thought did cross my mind... the stereotypical traits of a vampire, feeding from the neck.  _Scared wasn’t the word, he could have done anything he liked to me right now and I’d let him_. Whenever his teeth made contact with my skin though, I tensed against him and Marcus noticed, the hand at my head was gently stroking over my hair, a small soothing gesture, a wordless  _“Easy, I’ve got you.”_

   


_It felt naughty_ , erotic, having his lips at my throat, holding me as close as he could to his chest. Occasionally, his breath dance off my delicate neck, sending a wave of shivers down my body. I felt  _incredible_ , every inch of me sparked with want. 

   


He was making little sounds too, content moans at my bodies response to him. Marcus applied a little pressure at my waist, encouraging me to sit back down on his lap and I happily did, lowered my hips and gasping at the  _obvious_ tight  _strain_  of his jeans under me.  _I wanted to please him, more than anything!_ Have my fingers laced over his cock or my mouth on him, taste his cum as it hits the back of my throat.  _If he moans again or sighs my name, I think I might actually pass out!_

   


My hips swayed and rocked, rolling my covered cunt and arse over his growing bulge, the friction adding to his flame. He wanted  _it_  just as much as I did.

   


I was audibly panting now, shallow and quick breaths escaping me with his hungry lips at my throat, my hands gripping onto him for dear life as he marked me. A familiar feeling started to bubble in the pit of my belly, I could have easily of cum, just by this, I was  _that_  pent up. 

   


Could I deal with his sly cockyness for the rest of time though?  _“Remember that time I made you come by giving you a_ _lovebite_ _?”_

   


“M-Marcus  _a-h_  wait, wait.”

   


I half expected him to carry on, make me come undone by barely touching me.

   


_Wait.._ _Is_ _he.._ _is he chuckling?_  He is!  _The bastard is._  I felt his lips curl to a distinct smirk against my skin, taking them off my neck and I sighed in relief at the ease of sensations. Marcus bought his skilled mouth to my ear, taking my lobe between his teeth briefly “Enjoying yourself a little too much, darling?” Ha! I could say the same “What do you expect? I have a  _vamp_  moaning at my neck.” “That you do.” “So are we pretending your cock isn’t  _hard_  under me, then?” “Who’s pretending?”  _Alright, I walked myself right into that one._  He bucked up against me, making the point of holding my hips down when he did, being sure I could feel the outline of his hard cock through layers at my cunt. I whined again, my brain making a mental image of how thick he is.

   


He was quick and must have used his powers to get me on my back, push forward and follow me as I fell onto the mattress with a slight bounce, squealing and giggling as we did.  _Oh_ _that was fun!_  

Marcus snaked and lowered his frame over mine as I opened my legs to him, let him nest between them, putting all his weight on his knees and his hands that were either side of my shoulder.  _I’m having major déjà vu._  

   


The weight of him above me, trapping my body under his made my belly flutter. 

   


Marcus looked...  _hungry_ , not threatening but  _ravenous,_  his pupils were dilated and blown so much that his eyes almost looked black. _Probably shouldn’t find that sexy, kind-of do a bit._ His gaze was at my neck, taking my chin softly between his thumb and fingers, turning my head so he could eye-up his handy work. He blew on it softly, catching the damp, burning skin with his cool breath and reminding me of the sting at my neck. I mewled at it “Does it look good?” “ _Very_.” He said throatily, brushing the back of his knuckles carefully over it and the same for my  _very_  flushed cheek.

   


He lowered himself on me, leaning on his elbows and arms, resting his forehead at mine “You make the most wonderful  _sounds_ , love.”  _That made me giggle_  “Do I?” “You have no idea what you do to me.” “ _Mhmm_ , I might do-“ I lift my hips up, grinding at his hard shaft, rewarding me a strangled sound in his throat “-You’re pressing at my thigh.” For the first time, I beat him to it, I actually beat him to the sly and knowing tones! My words dripping with tease and he snapped his hips at me again, a playful warning _: behave or_ _ill_ _take you here and now darling._  

   


“And I can hear your pulse quicken at me. I bet your little cunt is  _quivering_  for my cock too.”  _Ah this was filth and I was loving it, stand your ground Frey! Don’t_ _cave.._ _just yet._

   


“And what are you gunna’ do about it, Whitmore?” “Make you cum-”  _Oh_.  _Oh okay, that did it._  “-Preferably around my cock.” He stole a long and lingering kiss before leaning himself back up to look at my blushful face, gravity taking his curls and making them fall. His brow cocked as he spoke, a faint wicked grin forming on his thin lips “Would you let me taste you? Or, do you want to cum by my fingers first? Lady’s choice.” He purred.

   


_Urmm_ _, what? My brain didn’t process anything after the thought of_ _cumming_ _around his cock._

   


“Freya?”  _Uh_ , come on Frey get it together! “I-I want-“ “What do you want?” “I want you to touch me.” “ _Where_?” _Everywhere_ _, please. I_ _love_ _hate him, is he really going to make me say it? That was so hot though. Fuck me._ “I want your hands on me,  _explore_  me and make me  _cum_.” 

   


His hands went back to the edge of my top, bundling the fabric in his fingers but stopping before he even exposed my bellybutton “May I?” He suddenly said, cocking a brow again and it made me  _swoon_.  _Is he asking consent to see my tits? That is a) incredibly fucking sexy, and b) the most precious thing, my antique boy has manners_. Be still my heart.

   


I sheepishly giggled at it, nodding my head, urging him on. I wasn’t nervous about him seeing me naked,  _heck I’d have my clothes off in_ _a_ _instant if he asked and ride him like my life depended on it_ , but it was his gaze fixating on every inch of skin he uncovered that made me flustered. Marcus kissed it too, his skilled lips following the riding up of material on my torso until he reached my full breasts, pushing it over my two mounds, and exposing my chest. I took care of the rest, slipping it off over my head and tossing the tee on the floor.

   


“ _Fuck_.” I caught him swear under his breath at the sight of me,savouring a moment to drink me in. Heran his large palm over my breasts, taking my warm flesh and gently squeezing, and padding. I murmured out, letting my eyes close as he played with me, feeling him run a finger over the swell of my breast and over a nipple. His hands were cold and made them peak, he took one in the pad of his finger and thumb, applying the littlest of pressure and listened for my body to respond.  _And boy did I respond_ , especially when he captured the other in his wet mouth, kissing around my nipple and purposely not making contact with it. 

   


I sweetly sighed when he did, my chest heaving as I breathed. His tongue was making laps and flicking over my pink nipple, lightly sucking. Now and again my belly muscles contract, little jolts of pleasure from his skilled mouth. The sensation made me giggle too, faint sounds.

   


“That feels... it feels- _ah_ ” I cooed, starting to feel a little drunk on desire and he suggested an ending to my sentence, breaking contact with the skin momentarily “ _Good_?” 

   


“Marcus,  _please_.”  _Shit, am I begging? Shamelessly at that._ I want to cum, I want  _him_  to make me cum. My hips wiggled under him, feeling a little impatient and he chuckled, the kind that dripped with knowing mischief, low and throaty.  _Is he trying to kill me?_  “Frustrated?” “ _Very_.” “I can smell it on you. Your  _want_  for me.” His lips were  _so_  close to my skin, hovering just below my sternal-line as he spoke, looking up at me past dark lashes, like a predator stalking prey and I literally couldn’t look away.  _Help_. “Shall we take these  _off_?” Marcus added, a hand reaching for the soft material covering my thighs and squeezing the inner of them.

   


Marcus left a trail of kisses between my breasts, down my naval and stopped at my lower belly, taking the waist-band of the joggers and my  _soaked_  undies, and began to ease them down my hips and over my arse. My heart was pounding so fast I could hear it pulse in my ears.

   


The lace was slick with my juices and when he pulled them away from my cunt, I whined, feeling my slickness stick to my thighs. He made quick work of it, rolling the fabrics down my legs and tossing them somewhere behind him. I was now laying completely bare for him, my red hair sprawled on the soft satin sheets, a hand making lazy circles over my soft chest and legs rubbing together, trying to aid the ache between them.

   


It felt completely right, like we had done this before many,  _many_  a time. No nerves or shying away. He made me feel comfortable and sexy, and I couldn’t wait to feel his cheeks brush between my legs. _I love him so much._

   


His piercing gaze softened  _just a little bit_ , noting every inch of my body, where each freckle laid on my chest, the small shaped bundles of hair on my cunt, how my skin flushed under his wandering glances. “You are beautiful.” Marcus finally said, so honestly and full of love, I could have melted all over his stunning sheets.  _I probably am a bit, I’m dripping!_ I chuckled, my chest jiggling slightly as I did “So are you.” “No my love, you are  _ethereal_. I wonder if you taste just as sweet.”  _Was he talking about my pussy? My blood? I don’t care! Take what you want from me, please!_

   


_Was I shaved and ready to rave? Nope! This was the last thing I thought would happen today but would he mind? No! Absolutely not, I didn’t need to say anything to know his response “Do you honestly think I care? You are my love.”_

   


His large palms went to my knees and eased them apart from each-other, but I was more distracted by the thick outline of his cock in those tight jeans of his as he knelt.  _Fuck_.  _If his eyes weren’t black and heavy with carnal cravings before, they were now,_  pushing my legs open and exposing my dripping cunt. My lips glistening in the soft light and begged to be touched. Marcus sharply inhaled again, letting his heightened senses be intoxicated by me and my cheeks burned at his action. 

   


He finally,  _finally_  gave me what I desperately craved. Taking the tip of his finger to my slippery lips, barelysinking the tip between my folds, just enough to catch my juices as he ran it up my slit, catching my juices. When he brushed against my bundle of nerves, my thighs involuntarily twitched and I shakily sighed.  _Please do that again_.

   


“So receptive.” He uttered, plunging his digits between my slippery lips, another throaty growl leaving him “You’re dripping.” I almost lost it when I felt the pad of his index and middle finger rub over my opening, my hands gripping onto the bedsheets to stable myself for what’s to come.  _Do it, let me feel the stretch of your fingers in my quivering pussy._ He kept his dark eyes on mine when he slid his two, slender and long fingers into my hot core. Marcus wanted to watch my reaction, bask in my response to something we had craved for months.

   


The sudden feeling of fullness had me  keen and clench around his digits “ _Fuck-_ love, you are like a vice.” His movements were slow to start, withdrawing them almost completely out to slide them back in, the sound of sex made my cheeks tingle. “So  _wet_. Is this all for  _me_ , darlin’?” “ _Yes._ ” I managed to whine out, my eyes feeling heavy and my brows frowning slightly, my breath hitching, that familiar feeling bubbling in my belly again. 

   


It was when he curled those gorgeous fingers of his into me that made me almost lose it, a  _“come hither”_  motion, rubbing against that spot inside me that made me want to weep with pleasure, my toes clenching and I was shamelessly mewling now.

My hands came to my head, knotting my fingers in my hair. I was so close, my hips matched the thrusts of his fingers, bucking, wanted as much of him as I could get “ _Marcus_.” His name was on my lips like a prayer. My view of his ceiling was suddenly obscured by the vision of his handsome face as he lent over my naked frame. “Cum for me Frey, I want to watch you come undone. Your body is so desperate for release-”

   


His fingers were merciless, skilled and  _merciless_ , determined to bring me to ecstasy by his speeding up and snapping digits in my cunt.  _Fucking hell_ “-does this help?” It was all he had to do, brush his thumb over my throbbing clit to send me soaring over the edge, my face contorting as I came with a silent cry, desperately trying to close my legs on his hand to stop the intensity but he wasn’t having it, rubbing against that spot as my orgasm washed over me, _and it was delicious_ , my back arching off the mattress and my thighs trembling. I could feel my cunt contract around his fingers, sucking at them in throbs. 

   


I was all clenches, gripping onto the flannel material of his shirt and pressed my forehead to his shoulder, holding onto him through the jolts. Marcus rode me out, coming to a gradual slow pace, barely moving his fingers in me as my body returned to its natural state. I didn’t leave him though, hiding my face in the crook of his neck and shakily panting, whining at my cunt still twitching. I was so sensitive now, any light movements made me throb.

   


“I’ve got you.” He whispered softly, lulling be back to reality, leaving a kiss at my temple and I smiled to myself hazily.  _Fuck, that was insane, well, the boy does have hundreds of years of experience to be fair!_  My whole body felt like it was glowing, euphoria settling in and I let myself lean back into the soft sheets, meeting the naughty glints in his eyes, looking very pleased with himself. “You are  beautiful in rapture.” “Am I?” I said breathily, trying to catch it. “I’ve wanted to see that for  _so_  long. To bring you to the edge and have you moaning for me.” “Do you know what I’ve wanted?- _ah_ ” I shuddered at his thumb tapping on my overly-sensitive clit “ _Oh_? What’s that?” He said far to sweetly for the situation, as if his fingers  _weren’t_  plunged in my hot core. “ _Your_  cock in my throat.” 

   


Two can play this game. His fingers began to work me again, a short throaty growl humming in his chest, the dirty talk edging the  _beast_  on. I matched his mocking “ _Oh_?” sound, a knowing smile played on my lips “I-Is that what you want? T-To have my lips around your c-cock? Watch as I-I take you in my h-hot mouth?” I could barely make fluent sentences but I was adamant to keep this up, rolling my hip at him, matching his actions “You want to play this  _game_  kitten?  _Okay_. What if I told you I know about your little sesh’ in the shower-” Oh fuck! My walls clenched around him “I heard you, your faint little sighs. You were touching yourself, thinking about me.“ the urge to cave from embarrassment and give into the pleasure was almost unbearable but I somehow held my nerve, a string of whines left me “I-I was thinking about y-your cock, stretching me, m-making me cum. How i-it’ll feel to have your load in me, t-throb inside me.” His fingers quickened pace, making my body jerk with his movements in me. “ _Fuck_ , Is that what you want, my darling? You want me to fuck you and  _seed_  you?”  _This was utter filth and I’m living my best life!_

   


 “ _Yes_.” “Do you think you could take my cock in this tight quim?” “D-Do you think y-ou could handle  _me_?”  _Oh dear_ , I didn’t even stutter..  _much_. He cocked a brow again and curled his lips, a low hum in his throat.  _Did I win? For the first time ever, did I win! Ah, maybe not._ Just before he bowed his head down, I caught a flash of something in his eyes, something I hadn’t seen before, it was primal and starved, maybe teasing him in situations like this was like playing with fire? Dangling meat to a hungry lion. It wasn’t alarming, just a reminder of what my Marcus actually was.

   


As if he knew of my slightly uneasy mind, he kissed me, melting away any potential fears before carrying on with his previous ministrations. “I  _am_  handling you. Does my darling want more?” “ _Please_.”

   


Marcus left a trail of burning kisses down my jaw, over my bruised neck and down my collarbone, edging his way down my naked frame under him all while his hand was at my cunt, covered in my juices. My fingers instinctively came to his messy curls as he left a peck at my lower belly.  _He was so close to my pussy, so close!_  I came up on my elbows to watch this delicious view of my lover between my legs. Marcus withdrew his fingers from me and I could have sobbed at the the loss, he sniggering at my pleading sounds.

   


“I love you my darling.” “I love you too.”

   


Marcus wrapped an arm around my thigh, keeping me steady for what’s to come, his wet fingers digging into my skin in his grasp, and the other reached up for my hand, holding it.  _I’m_ _gunna_ _die!_

He tried to maintain eye contact with me, keeping his gaze on my flushed face when he pressed his lips to my glistening cunt.  _Fuck!_  My mouth parted when his tongue snaking between my slippery folds, a pleased and most lovely moan vibrates against me as he savoured the taste of my lust, his beautiful long, dark lashes fluttered as he briefly closed his eyes. Marcus ran the tip of his tongue through my slit until he found my swollen bud, and I clenched immediately at the contact “ _Ah-_ _fuck_ “ his dark, craving eyes bolted open at my reaction, catching my hazed gaze, silently saying: _“Found it.”_

   


It started with laps, rubbing over my tender bud in flicking rolls of his tongue then making fast circles over it, going back and forth until I keened again. Hysteria rolled over me as he coaxed me to arcadia. Short, quick pants rolling from my parted lips and tears were forming in the corner of heavy, wincing eyes “ _Please, please, please_.” I pleaded my words. Not sure what I was begging for though. Release? Mercy on my cunt? Or for  _more_? Either way, they rolled off my tongue like his on my pussy. Past the eagerness to see me undone again, he was oozing with love and worship for me, his thumb rubbing at mine reassuringly, and his little hums of pleasure as he fed off mine. My fingers padded through his hair, pulling maybe just a little too tightly on those dark curls and tightened my grip around his fingers until he let go of my hand.  _No, no, no! Bring that back, that was so nice to hold his hand through it._ He was hellbent on dragging me to the edge of oblivion with his mouth and drinking in my lust so he brought his hand back to my cunt and slid two of his slender fingers back into me and massaged  _that_  sweet spot as he sucked on my clit _._

   


_Let me tell you... I didn’t know what to do,_ my body didn’t know what to do from the intensity and I found myself squirming in his grasp trying to ease up the constant shudders of pleasure, almost turning on my side but he followed as I writhed.  _I wanted it, fuck did I want it, I just didn’t know how to cope with feeling overwhelmed, my previous partners don’t even come close to him._

   


The pitch in my voice was getting higher and higher, unable to make proper sentences before my orgasm hit me “ _No,_ _no,_ wait Marcus!  _Ah-_  too much-  _ah-_  yes,  _yes-_  I’m-  _I’m_ _-_ “ And then I came,  _gloriously_ , thighs shaking, belly flipping and my cunt contracting, moments of utter  _bliss_.

   


If it wasn’t for me biting Into his bedsheets, I think I would have cried out for him coaxing out ripples through my body for the second time, his arm around my thigh keeping me steady  _and to not close around his head_  as they shake. His name was again on my lips in a broken mewl and  _I honestly felt like I was about to pass out_ , if it wasn’t for his hand that reached for mine again, I probably would have done.  _Oh_ _my Christ._

   


_That was incredible_. He’d only given me head and yet the intimacy was nothing I’d experienced before. Marcus left my poor cunt with a final flick over my throbbing clit, lapping at my juices before brushing his lips at my sensitive folds, withdrawing his finger from me. 

   


He encouraged me on my back again and crawled between my thighs until we were face to face “Still with me, love?” Marcus soothed, brushing away a few strands that stuck to my forehead and I cracked my eyes open, feeling very hazed in my after glow, my heart rate spiked but slowly going back to normal.  _Euphoria_. “Was it too much?” I couldn’t help but giggle and smile up at him, feeling a little giddy “No, That was- I cant-” I sighed out, trying to find my words and Marcus lightly chuckled at how spaced I was, leaning down to kiss me and I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled back just enough to rub his nose at mine “Sated?” “ _Not quite_.” “Not quite? Shall I go back to your tight pussy then? Fuck you with my tongue.” “I’d prefer you to fuck me with your cock.” He stole a kiss again, and ground his covered hips against mine, pushing his thick, hard shaft against my heat.

   


“I was right.” “About?” “You tasting as  _sweet_.”  _Oh!_

   


Marcus lent up, putting all his weight on a hand against the mattress, bringing his glistening fingers to his lips and capturing it in his mouth, tasting  _me_  off of him  _and I almost died watching it happen._ _Oh_ _fuck me._ But I stopped him before he did the same for his middle one, reaching up for his slender hand and taking it down to me. I made the point of keeping my eyes locked with his as I did it, taking the length of his lust dripping digit into my hot mouth, sucking and twirling my tongue around him, letting him know I still wanted to  _play_ , bouncing back from my orgasm drunk haze. 

   


It had all been about me not that I was complaining and I was  _gagging_  to please him, make him feel as adored as he made me.

“ _Shit_ -” He watched intently as I pulled my lips off of him with a tight suck “-I don’t expect you to Frey, just let me worship you today, theres no rush. To finally have you-“ “Exactly,” I cut him off “I finally have you too.” I breathed, and watched as his almost-black eyes rolled down my naked frame under him, deciding what to do with me until he looked back up past dark lashes “I’m a little over dressed, darling.” He purred his words, devilish and everything sinful.

   


“Lie on your back.”

   


Marcus gave me a sly look of  _“What are you up to?”_ But didn’t question my request, rolling over and laying on his soft sheets, his hands coming to my frame and encouraging me to straddle him, and I did, trapping his slender hips between my thighs and sitting on his lap. A faint moan escaped him when I did, having my cunt pressing at his fabric caged cock.  _Fuck_  he is beyond stunning. Now  _this_  was not a bad view at all, having him under me, his hands at my fleshy hips and thighs. 

   


My fingers came to the second button of his staple green toned check plaid shirt, the first already undone  _he’s so casual I can’t_ _fucking_ _handle it!_ _I love shirts on him so much. I wonder what he’d look like in his Georgian get-up? Long_ _poofy_ _sleeves rolled up as he worked, trouser braces, the whole thing. I bet he looked lovely- for fuck-sake, am I swooning? I’m bloody swooning, over him looking like a new romantic!_

   


I pushed each button through its small hole, my fingers a little fumbled, impatient to see what I’d find underneath “Do you need  _help_ , love?” Oh shut it.  _Don’t look at him, don’t do it Frey, you know what you’d find, his cocky little face amused at my eagerness_  “ _No_.” 

I managed to get the last one done and Marcus put one of his arms behind his hand, the other still on my hip.  _Could you not?_ I pushed his shirt open and let it slouch at his sides.  _How is he so perfect? How is this a thing? Is it a vampire thing? Make them alluring to a potential meal?_ _Well.._ _it’s worked!_

   


His torso is slim _, I knew that anyway,_ but I didn’t know about the faint muscles that he had, he was slender but toned, abs less pronounced than his pecks and his collarbones were very defined, all covered with a lily-white shade. Small little hairs laid on his skin too,  _not many_ , they focused around his solar plexus, another strip of hair started just under his belly button and trailed down under the band of his jeans.  _Hello_. “You’re lovely.” I cooed at his long artistic lines and edges, my hands coming to his chest, using my nails to faintly graze over his muscles, only just catching the skin under my fingers and I watched the soft goosebumps forming under my touch. He made a sound, somewhere between a growl and a groaning plead:  _touch me, explore me, please me._

   


_Oh_ _that’s interesting,_ there isn’t really a rise and fall of his chest, he was still for the most part, apart from his muscles lightly twitching under my nails as I ran them over his chest “Do you breathe?” “ _Sometimes_. When you take my breath away.”  _Uh, Christ, the smooth operator is back ha!_ Still made me laugh though “ _God_ , Marcus.” “Yeah, that was a bit cringe’.” “A little bit.” “I stand with it.” “Do I take your breath away now? Naked and sitting on your cock.” I rolled my hips at the end of the sentence and he held me captive with his attention, clutching his fingers into my flesh and guiding me to a rhythm against his aching bulge “ _Yes_.” Marcus hissed the word, taking his hand from behind his head and reaching for my chest, cupping my full breast in his large palm and I shivered at it. “I want to  _taste_  you so badly.” “Then  _have_  me, my love.”

   


_Oh fuck, I will!_  I scooched myself a little lower down his legs and my hands went to the hard outline of his cock down in front of me, running a single finger down his length and clocked a flame burning in his dark eyes. I pad against it, feeling him pulse at my covered touch.  _It was torture but I was having far too much fun with him_. My curiosity got the better of me, reached for the button of his tight jeans and I struggled with it again, eager fingers failing me.  _Calm down, it’s just Marcus. I just_ _wanna_ _’ make him cum!_ His hand went on-top of mine, stopping my  _slightly_  clumsy actions, his voice soothing but no less playful

“ _Let me,_ darlin _’_.” Marcus made short work of it, fluently slipping the button through and I took care of the rest, sliding the zipper and inching down his jeans a little.

   


I could already see skin with his jeans and black boxers inches down his hips, the base of his girthy shaft and tidied dark hairs, the rest of him hidden and trapped under the elastic of his tights boxers _. Deep breaths Frey_. Islid my hand down the front of them, the pad of my fingers lightly touching his hard cock and I gasped at it. He was thick,  _very thick_ and Marcus lightly  moaned at the contact of my small hand on him, reaching down lower and lacing my fingers around his shaft, withdrawing his length and letting it spring out of his boxers, now tapping at his lower belly.

   


_Holy shit_ , now  _this_  was a view, his dark curls at the bedsheets, his shirt open and loose on his shoulders, his thick cock throbbing for attention, his eyes burning over my body with carnal desires.  _He also looked breath-taking._  I took his cock in my hand, wrapping my fingers around the shaft and watched as a heavy droplet of clear pre-cum ran down from his head until it met my finger.  _He was oozing_. With my free hand, I held him at the base, carefully keeping the foreskin retracted from his head  _my boy is old-school!_  as I ran my fingers up to his sensitive, weeping tip, covering my palm in his juices and rolled back down his shift, lathering him in it and he rewarded me a muffled moan.  _Ah-those sounds_. 

   


I used both of my hands on his lathered cock, swirling my hands up and down him, applying a little pressure on my grasp. Now this, this is what I wanted, to have him grunting rhythmically, huskily, not knowing what to do with his hands, grip onto the bed sheets? Reach for me? Go to his hair? His belly muscles faintly shuddering whenever my thumb grazed over his hypersensitive,  _pouring_  tip _._

   


Marcus groaned loudly. “Your sweet little hands feel perfect around my cock.” I don’t know if it was purposefully or involuntary, but his shaft throbbed, twitched in my palms and I mewled at it. Knowing him, he was probably making a point.  _Fuck, how good would that feel in my pussy._ “Am I to your liking, Doctor Whitmore?” “Ah- Shall I sink my cock in you and show you, N-Nurse Clarke?”  _Oh, was that a stutter in his voice? Are my hands getting to him?_ I countered his  _threat_  with a overly doe-eyed whinge, teasing“But I’m having fun.” “I can _fuck-_ I can feel that.”

   


I pumped him a little quicker and he lent up, propped himself on one elbow while his other pushed my red hair away from my face. He took my cheek into his hand, mouth slightly a-gap and blackened eyes beginning to lid “Take me in your mouth.” Marcus  _almost_  begged, little did I know he was fighting off his yearning and urge to pin me under him again, and take me until my pussy took the shape of his cock all while he had his teeth at my throat, battling the hunger that stirred in him.

   


A very animalistic rumble purred in his throat and for some reason this time around, it sent a wave of unexpected nerves through my body, making my heart flutter and he picked up on it straight away, his thumb on my cheek gently stroking my flushed skin as he slyly said “I’m Sorry.” “ _Dirty_  liar.” he was everything but sorry right now, ha! “I love you, Freya.” “I love you too.”  _So much._

 

I got myself comfy between his legs, resting my arms on his thigh. His hand at my face slowly began to guide me to his insanely hard length, not that I needed encouragement.  _Although it looked slightly intimidating._  He throbbed again, desperate to feel my plump lips around him. I still had a hand around his shaft, holding him as I brought my lips to him. Testing the waters, much like how he did with me, I ran the tip of my warm, wet tongue from his base and followed a pronounced vein up to his head, pressing my lips to it, all while maintaining eye contact with him and his dark gaze. I could taste him already, a slightly salty tang dancing on my tongue,  _he even tasted amazing._

   


I kissed his tip again, this time taking it between my lips and drawing back on it, barely a suck. The next one was more purposeful, taking an inch or so of him in my hot mouth and before pulling off, I twirled and lapped my tongue around the weeping tip, coax more to form to the surface for me to catch on my tongue. I hummed at the taste and Marcus swore under his breath, pushing a rogue strand behind my ear so he could watch me worship him.I took more of him in, pulling up then plunging back down on him again, bobbing my head all while my tongue slithered around his girth, sucking as I did. My fingers laced around his base jerked him as I worked as much of him as I could in my throat. His reaction was beautiful, tossing his head back briefly with my name as a litany on his thin lips.  _Jesus Christ._ Knowing  _I_  was doing this to him made my cunt quiver and ache.

   


“ _Yes_.” Marcus sighed out,  _was that a tremble in his voice again_? “ _Fuck-_  yes my darling, like that.Ah-.”  _Oh praise? Yes please! “_ Keep going.”

   


Occasionally, he rutted up into me, meeting the rhythm of my lips and caught the back of my throat. It wasn’t enough to hurt me but i still whined against him, tears pricking the corners of my eyes and when they inevitably fell he brushed them away with the side of his thumb.  _This was insanely hot._ I kept my hand rolling up and down him but moved my lips when I peeled down his boxers a little lower, exposing his heavy balls. When I bought them carefully in my mouth, his vision went black, unable to take the strain and keening back “ _Fuck_.” He swore past gritted teeth, his long fingers moving up to my hair and his other hand gripped onto his bedsheets with white knuckles “I-I won’t last long if you carry on like that, l-love.”  _Good, do it, cum for me._

   


I could feel them rise in my mouth, lapping my tongue around his balls as my hand relentlessly tossed him off. He was pulsing now, legs a little restless and was actually breathing, short, coarse pants out of parted lips.  _He going to cum._ I replaced my mouth with my hand and moved my lips back to his chilled cock, cupping his balls as my mouth worked him, moaning against him, not breaking our locked eyes.

   


“Frey, I’m gunna’  _ah-,_  I’m gunna’  _cum_.” Marcus warned, offering me the chance to get off before he did.  _Manners, even on the verge of bliss. I love him._ There was no way in all holy-hell I wasn’t going to take his cum in my mouth. His hands in my hair tightened, restricted my bobs, holding me still on his shaft as his balls tightened in my hand. His brow furrowed as his cock throbbed and constantly twitched, dangling dangerously on the edge of euphoria.

   


With strangled howl and a snap of his hips, he came, in thick burst. “ _F-Fuck!_ ”

   


With each heavy pulse of his cock, he came in ropes, and I flinched at each slick spurt hitting the back of my throat and laying thick on my tongue. His seed was plentiful, icy and heavy, and I whined at how much he actually came.  _Oh fuck, he is going to ruin my poor cunt and I am going to willingly take it._

   


Tensing muscles and clenching hands slowly relaxed as he moulded back into the mattress, only now breaking my gaze as he faced the ceiling, eyelids hooded and sated, even for just a moment. I slowly withdrew my mouth off of his cock, making sure to catch the last of his seed and swallowing my reward.  _I was beaming,_ crawling up his frame and hovering my hips above his, face to face.  _Awh_ _bless him, he looked so hazed,_ a few curls sticking to his forehead _._

   


“ _Hello_.” “Hello, darlin’.” Marcus pressed his forehead at mine, catching his breath, cooing “You took me so well.” “And you taste like  _sin_.” “So do  _you_.” We were all light giggles and touches, his gentle fingers running up the side of my arm as he leant up to kiss me and I melted into it. 

   


_Ya_ _’ would have thought I would_ _of_ _expected it by now, or not squealed as much but I sure did!_  He used his powers again, flipping us with him on-top of me, quickly taking my wrists in his large hands and pinning them above my head, sneaking between my thighs and I let him in, bringing a leg up over his hip. He had me trapped under him and he was relishing in it “ _Mhmm_.” Marcus cruelly hummed, admiring my naked frame under his “Shall I take you like this, darling?- _oh_  listen to your little heart fluttering away, would you like that?”  _Goodness, he bounced back quick_  “But you just came.” I reminded him, a pleased  _and cocky_  smile playing on my face but it soon melted away when a trademark sly one curled on his, making my belly flip.  _What?_  “I can go for  _rounds_ , darlin’. I’m not finished with you yet.” He glanced down between us and looked back up at me through his lashes, wanting me to do the same.  _Oh_. Oh goodness I don’t think I can, my heart rate spiked and my breath caught in my throat.  _I know what I’d find and I still looked down_ , his cock still  _very_  hard and  _very_  ready for me, inches away from my heat and his jeans loose around his hips. 

   


“Y-you still-“ “I,  _what_?” “You still have your clothes on.”  _Well, kind of. They’re hanging_. “That won’t stop me from having you cum on my cock-”  _God!_  “-do you really want them off?” “Yes please.” 

   


Marcus gave me a quick kiss, pressing his lips to mine with a faint hum before letting go of my wrists and slipping off of the bed. He let his open shirt fall off his shoulders and down his frame, it didn’t take much for his jeans to fall off his slender hips either, edging down his boxers and letting both pool at his feet.  _He is so beautiful,_  long lines, his cock tapping at his belly, the contrast of his dark hair to his snow-like skin was lovely. Stepping out of his clothes, he stood regal,  letting me admire him for a moment.  _Oh_ _don’t you get emotional again Frey_  “I love you so much Marcus.” I told him honestly, reaching my arms out for him, wanting him to come to me. He looked at me with the most gentle of expressions, his dark hungry eyes blinked away to something more tender and warm, his shoulders relaxing “And I, you.” 

   


_Forever_  he said. I still had so many questions. A lot had,  _a bloody lot_  had happened in these few hours and it all seemed to hit me again.  _I wasn’t sad. No, no._  How could I be? He’s finally mine, and I’m his. As if he knew, Marcus crawled back into the bed but instead of fucking me or trapping me under him, he held me, coming to my thighs and laid between me, his head on my belly and an arm snaking under my back, the other lacing his fingers with mine and my free hand went to his curls, gently toying with them. 

   


_Intimacy._

   


“You’re cold.” He said softly, planting a kiss on my stomach and I couldn’t help but laugh, he was so chilly to the touch “You’re  _freezing_.” “I’m  _undead_.” “So am I. Plot twist.” “ _Plot twist-_ ” Marcus repeated, a chuckle between a breath, turning his head up to look at me, his lips close to my skin, his tone a purr “-care to explain why you smell  _so_  incredible then?”


	5. Chapter 5

“-care to explain why you smell  _so_  incredible then?”  _Urm_ sorry? Do I even want to know what he’s on about? My natural smell? That ones not so bad,  _almost_  sweet. My blood?  _Eh_ , let’s not awaken the kinks just yet. My cunt?  _Jesus Christ_. 

   


“ _What_?” I practically squeaked,  _although I didn’t mean for it to sound quite so blushful... he’s_ _gunna_ _ruin me now_. His voice rolled and made the fine hairs on my arms stick up “ _Oh_ , I think you heard  _me_.”  _Okay._ “Playing this game again are we, Whitmore?” A proper chesty chuckle escaped him, borderline sniggering at me, planting a kiss on my belly as I toyed with his soft locks _. The bastard._  “I have no idea what you’re implying, Nurse Clarke.” “ _Of course_  you don’t.” “Why? Worried you’d lose _again,_ kitten?” I fought against every impulse in my body not to swoon at his deep, sly tones purring the pet name _. Nah_ , I’m not going to give him the satisfaction,  _just yet._   _Work for it boy!_  Marcus hid most of his face against my skin, only peering up with a roguish spark his inked eyes, like a cat about to pounce.  _Help_.   

   


I couldn’t look away,  _I wanted to_ , break his stare and not let him trap me like a bunny in the gaze of a   _hungry_  fox.  _Hold_ _ya_ _nerve, Frey_  “Again?-“ I was midway through a scoff when Marcus took the closest of my soft flesh against his lips between his teeth, he didn’t apply a lot of pressure, just enough to make me audibly gasp and tense my stomach muscles.  _Don’t cave, don’t cave_  “-Did you forget I  _got_  you too earlier?-” His lips slowly traced up my belly, choosing to ignore my half-attempts at playing The Game™, replying with small mocking-agreeing sounds. His bites at my skin a little more purposeful when he reached my sternum, leaving nips around the swell of my breast. A breath quivered in my chest at it.  _Oh shit_.

   


_I’m going to point out the obvious_ , I have a vampire grazing at my skin, and it conjured little waves of adrenaline to rush through my body like smoke skimming on water. I wasn’t scared,  _I could never be scared of him_ , the thought again did cross my mind though, how easy it would be for him to feed from me,  _and how willing I’d be to let it happen._

   


On cue, he smirked against my flushed skin and half a smile curled on my parted lips, closing my eyes and enjoying his skilled lips on my chest, my hand reaching up to grasp onto the pillow. Amused with my response, he leant himself up on his palms and I whined at loss as Marcus moulded against me. He felt...  _cold_ , it wasn’t uncomfortable but like he’d been outside in the chill and the wind caught him.  _My beautiful Marcus._

   


_Fuck me_ , that is  _definitely_  his cock tapping at my lower belly, _oh_ _fuck_. He had me in a very  _compromising_  position, my legs instinctively open and welcoming him in. All he’d have to do is reach between us and guide his thick cock to my dripping core and have me. My breath hitched again and a wicked grin played on his thin lips, a pleased hum rumbling in his throat “What just went through your mind, darlin’? Your pulse is  _racing_. Can  _I_  guess?”  _I’m_ _gunna_ _die_  “You can  _try_.” He cocked a brow at my words, his with undertones of honey, lowering his frame still and settling between my thighs, skin on skin.  _He is so close to my pussy!_  “Was it my teeth catching on your  _sweet_  skin that sparked imagination?”  _Yes. Come on Frey, don’t submit, tease him back!_

   


“ _Actually_ ,“ I said bringing a hand to the back of his neck, looping one of his short curls around my finger, relaxing into the sheets, copying his raised brow “, It’s your cock pressing at my belly that caught my attention.” “Your hot little cunt caught mine too.”  _Ah!_  I yielded with a wheeze and blushful giggle at his  _nastiness_ , and he followed, sniggering and pressing his forehead to mine “Did I get ya’?” “No fair-“ I whinged “, you get me every time.” “I know, I’m sorry darling-”  _No he_ _ain’t_ _._ “-But you’re hardly innocent. What was it,  _my_  cock against your belly?”

   


_Right_ , It’s a rarity that I’m  embarrassed, takes even more to make me shocked, but he knows,  _he just bloody_ _knows_ exactly what to say and  _how to say_  it to have me bashful and titter.  _And I swear he gets off on it too. Sadist._ I kissed him, for a moment of respite from his playful mockery and to hide my rosy cheeks,  _fuck_. “I bet you didn’t talk to the Georgian women like that.” “Is that jealousy I hear, Nurse Clarke?” “No.” I said honestly,  _maybe a little too quickly- oh fuck,_ I don’t know if he was just getting comfy or if it was deliberate, but he ground his hips against me, it wasn’t harsh or a snap, a faint roll that brushed the hard length of his weeping cock right against my slit, and my hands immediately went to him, holding onto his arms for  _dear_ _life_ as my body tensed and preparing for him to nudge inside me..  _but it never came. Bloody hell. Calm. Down._

   


_Alright,_  with that  _stupid_  look on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing “W-why would I be jealous w-when I have  _you_  now?”  _Smooth sentences who? Don’t know her._ “Do you want  _all_  of me now?-“  _Always_. Marcus breathed my name, taking my small hand in his and pinning it by my head against the pillows.  _Yes_. “- All of my length in your tight quim?-“ he did the same with my other wrist, holding me under him, kissing me firmly and full of want, shifting slightly with his knees pressing under my thighs, lifting my hips up to him. I want that ache of him stretching me, I want  _him_. He pulled away, just enough to see his face, his eyes clouding over again.

   


“Freya, let me  _take_  you. I want to feel your dripping heat clench around my cock as I bring you to rapture,  _over_ , and  _over_ , until my name is the only thing to fall from your soft lips and my seed is planted in your cunt.”  _Jesus wept, Marcus_. My eyes suddenly felt heavy as I succumbed to his lulling, letting my mind fog with  _delicious_  desires he just pictured. If my hands weren’t captured by his, I would have reached down and guided him to my heat, but I settled with lacing my fingers with his as he pinned me there. A pleading cry escaped me, feeling a little frustrated, that’s all I could think about, all I  _wanted_ , is his cock in me. His words weren’t a vulgar statement of allure,  _that_  was a promise, a promise to have me mewling and cum on his cock until I couldn’t think straight, and I believed him. 

   


“Please, Marcus.” I said with the softest plead “ _Please_ -“ a sound threw me off, a buzzing of a phone vibrating against wood, but he wasn’t phased, Marcus couldn’t care less who was calling, leaning down to kiss me again. He moaned against the kiss, thin lips pushing and curving against mine but it was me that widened it, parting them a-little for our tongues to meet and he smirked at my eagerness. His natural musky-woody scent, his skilled tongue and snaking bare body distracted me from the sound, until it stopped then started vibrating again. I turned my head to the side to look at his phone resting on his bed-side but his lips didn’t leave me though, kissing down the curve of my neck and making me sigh out, my eyes rolling back “You should- _ah_ -you should g-get that.” “Do you really want me to answer it, love?” He purred against my ear, leaving a kiss just under it. Fuck no “ _No_.” “Shall I continue?” “ _Please_.”

   


Marcus released one of my hands, his large palm softly grazing down my frame, brushing over my full breast and peaked nipple, down the side of my body, and over my hip, reaching to guide his coc- 

   


_buzz, buzz, buzz._

   


_Alright, that’s the third time someone has phoned him and the third time I wanted to lob his_ _phone  out_ _the window. Go away!_ Marcus made a _slightly_ defeated sound, somewhere between a groan and a verbal eye roll before reaching over and grabbing it, a tut under his breath when he saw who was ringing, sitting back on his knees between my thighs.  _No, no come back!_  Although, that is a lovely view, his toned slender frame bare for me, his long cock tapping at his belly, its head listening with pre-cum.  _I’d rather it be in my pussy to be fair._

   


I could see his brain ticking over, an idea or thought popping in his head and when it did, his eyes met mine again, his face full of mischief and rogue.  _What was he up to?_  Just before he answered the call, Marcus brought his finger over his lips and mouthing a “ _Shhh_.”  _What_? Before bringing his hand to my slick folds, delving his index and middle over my clit and down my slit. My reaction was immediate, brows burrowing, my hips lifting and I caught a mewl from escaping my now parted lips, little jolts of pleasure making my face contort. Oh you’re kidding? We’re doing  _this_? I’m going to kill h- _Fuck_ , how does he expect me to keep quiet when his finger is- _fuck_! He answered it with a short “Matthew. Can this wait? I’m  _busy_.”  _His dad?_

   


With that, he slid his digits into my embarrassingly wet cunt, clearing a hiss from his throat at how drenched I was for him still. Marcus gave me a look of mocking sympathy as I struggled to steady my breathing and not moan for him, pouting slightly as his fingers worked my cunt,  _he is such a bastard!_  I bite down on my bottom lip and my face grew uncomfortable as I swallowed a whine.  _As much as I’m terrified of moaning out and giving away the game, this was so fucking hot._

   


“ _Oh_  did she? What else did she tell you?” Marcus replied to something, keeping his hungry eyes on his fingers disappearing in and out of me, cocking his head. He was talking like his hand  _wasn’t_  at my pussy and  _wasn’t_  covered in my lust! My hands were tangled into his pillow and in my hair, releasing short sighs as he spurred me on, the  _sweet_ twinge of euphoria threatening to form.

   


_Slow breaths, slowly does it Frey- ah_  but it feels so good. _Please_ _!_  I bucked my hips up again to meet his fingers, wanting them as deep as possible to aid that ache I craved, a very soft whine escaped me and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.  _Fucking hell_. “She does know-“ Marcus clocked my eyesas he spoke _. Okay, so they’re talking about me? I can’t- I can barely think straight-fuck._  A string of muffled whines softened against my palm and my eyes winced, a familiar feeling already bubbling in my lower belly. How am I going to get through this without calling out for him,  _please_. “-And I trust her with my life, Matthew.”  _Oh_?

   


_That’s so lovely_. If it wasn’t for what we were doing, I would have awh’d and probably cried.

   


His sudden change of tone almost sent me trembling over the edge, his annoyance melted into admiration as he spoke about me. My ribbed walls quivering around his fingers, my legs trembled restlessly and I placed my other hand over the one already at my mouth  _like that was going to make a difference._ He mouthed another “ _Shhh_.” Silently chuckling and enjoying himself far too much although he did slow his thrusts enough for me to breathe and calm the rising release, but still enough for my thighs to involuntary jerk. _I’m actually going to murder him._

   


“You don’t want to come over.” _Oh god no, stop, please_ _stop_ “Matthew, I wouldn’t, not tonight.”  _please, no “_ Because, I plan to  _take_  and be alone with my  _mate_.”  _Oh my god._ Did he honestly just tell his dad not to come over because we’re fucking? _Marcus, you’re a nightmare. Maybe vampires generally don’t have a filter? No, correction, HE doesn’t have one_ “Marcus.” I managed to whine out as a whisper, my voice desperate and a plead, warning to him being  _nasty_  and a beg for him to take mercy on my cunt.

   


He was grinning at something being said over the phone.  _I don’t want to know anymore!_  “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marcus left it with a bye and tossed his phone safely at a pile of decorative pillows on the floor that were once on his bed, returning his full attention to me, sniggering as he wrapped his free arm under my knee, keeping me steady as his fingers now moved in me agonisingly slowly, enjoying the high pitched whines that came from me whenever he brushed against that certain spot in my dripping core. “I can’t-I can’t believe y-ou did that.” “You did so well kitten, keeping quiet,“  _ah, praise again._  I shouldn’t be surprised, it was  _deliciously dangerous_ , naughty, and risqué, everything Marcus is.  _He is so exciting. “,_ maybe it was a bit mean of me. You certainly seem to be having fun, my love.” Marcus made the point of pressing against my g-spot, making me keen. The sound of sex and wet skin filled the space between us.  _Fuck, I am ridiculously wet. “_ Andthat  _little_  look on your face...“  _ugh_  there it was again, hints of tease and I love hate how silky he sounded while doing it. “Y-You’re such an ass-“ Marcus brushed over my bud, now slowly thumbing my clit, making it hard for me to protest. " _There_  we are, my love. Shall we see if you can take another?"  _Huh?_ - He slid another finger into my slick cunt and my back curved in response, lifting off the bed at the sudden full feeling of three of his digits stretching my walls around them, curling up against my g-spot with every thrust of them. 

   


“Look at you taking them so well, my darling. You’re like a _vice_.” My vision fogged over. I was all clenches, my hand holding onto his arm and the other in my hair, stifling a high crying-moan into his pillow as I bit into it.  _If I look at him and those eyes, it’s_ _gunna_ _send me soaring over_. “Are you going to cum again for me?” I could barely hear him over the sound of my pulse vibrating in my ears, but what I heard was lovely and surprisingly soft.  _Yes. I need it,_ but the overstimulation was almost too much for me. I was hanging dangerously on the edge of bliss, my voice a shaking squeal and he sounded heavenly “It’s-i can’t-“ “You can my darling.” “Ma-Marcus please I-It’s too much-“ “Let go and cum for me, I’ve got you my love.” 

   


_Fuck me!_  My third climax of the day washed over me, and washed over me  _hard_. My thighs shaking and my body twitched as the feeling of euphoria consumed me, uncontainable loud whines of his name flowing as he rode me through it, pressing at the spot and mercilessly running circles still over my throbbing clit. My core sucked against his fingers, each throb matching my pulse.  _I can’t_ -  The release was so intense with the added feeling of his three fingers stretching me that not only did I orgasm but I squirted too, flowing over his skilled hand and on his bedsheets. It wasn’t a lot, but enough to have me whimpering and sheepish at the release.  _Holy shit,_  Id be embarrassed if I didn’t feel so incredible.

   


His actions came to a slow stop, letting me catch my breath but I didn’t dare look at him or do anything! My frame still jerking now and again as my body slowly returned to its natural state. His digits withdrew easily from my glistening cunt and I kept my face burrowed at his pillow, chest heaving and feeling electric, tingly and warm through the after glow. What caught my attention was his growl, low and faint, I almost missed it as I felt the mattress shift with a body now hovering above mine,  _not that I was brave enough to catch his gaze._   _I’m so fucking spent_. He was gentle, pressing a sweet kiss to my flushed cheek, melting away any nerves I might of had.

   


_Oh_  “You are ethereal.” He growled again at my ear  _divines help_ , making sure I heard “Freya, look at me darling. Look at me?” I puckered up the courage to turn my head just enough to catch his gaze with my hazed, lidded eyes. His were blown again, black and ravenous,  _he clearly wasn’t bothered by what happened, the opposite by the looks of it_ , so why should I be? “That was-I-”  _Come on Frey, find your words. “That_ was amazing.”

   


Marcus chuckled, taking my chin between his fingers and turning my blushing face to him “Yes it was.” He paused, a faint knowing smirk curled on the corners of his thin lips “ _My mate_  truly coming undone and gushing  _all_  over my hand, what a sight.” My cunt throbbed at his words:  _his mate_. I rubbed my thighs together to stop it, fidgeting ever-so-slightly under him, whining and feeling  _just a little_  more than sheepish this time, feeling the wet patch under me. I murmured a “ _Stop_.” “Never.” “I’ve ruined your sheets.” “Do you really think I  _care_?”  _No_  “But I-“ Marcus quickly cut me _and_ _my bullshit_  off, brushing away a red strand sticking to my forehead before holding the side of my face in his large hand “Freya, my love-“ he kissed me again, short and leaving my hazy, spent mind wanting more “-Sex is messy, and  _that_ was  _fucking_  hot. Don’t be embarrassed.” “I’m not.” “Good, because we  _will_  be doing that again, my love.”

————-

   


_Okay. I felt exhausted._  My brain was still processing _everything_. My Marcus, my genuine, honest Marcus a _vampire_. A vampire?  _I still have many a question sir!_  On-top of that, finding out we were both yearning for years, he knew how I felt and I think I always knew too, about  _all_  of it, somewhere in the back of my mind. No human could be as interesting, or enticing, or as devoted as he was. And it’s heartbreaking that he didn’t act on love in fear I would be mortified of his true self, he’d rather mourn for could have been but still be in my life than face the possible alternatives.  _He should have known I wouldn’t have reacted that way though. That I’d love him regardless. He should have known...- no Frey, don’t doubt him, that’s stupid._

   


I now stood in front of the mirror in his en-suite as the shower heated up behind me, admiring the deep red and purple circular bruise on the curve of my neck, faint teeth imprints around it, as well as small marks all over my breasts. _Oh_ _that is hot as fuck and made my belly go all_ _funny._ Through the open bathroom door, I watched as he finished up changing his sheets, still very naked as I was. _He was adamant that I rest and he do them._

   


He is so beautiful though. Slender long lines and traceable details. I found myself gazing, standing there and admiring his defined frame, that was until I noticed he wasn’t moving anymore, stopping in his tracks and my wandering eyes rolled up to his face  _and I wish I hadn’t. Oh!_  What I found was a very pleased,  _knowing_  looking Marcus, cocking his head again every-so-slightly to the side as he did the same to me, devouring every detail of my body in one swift eye roll and all I could do was stand there and let him. I wanted to blush away but I couldn’t! I was caught in his sights and it made my heart flutter, the rise and fall of my chest more pronounced, even more so when I watched him close his eyes briefly, like he was listening to something? My heart, maybe? 

   


His semi’d cock was springing to life again and I brought the corner of my lip between my teeth to trap a mewl “Enjoying the view, my love?” Marcus finally broke the  _intense_  silence, dripping with sickly honey and sin. “You  _clearly_  are.” “I am.” He purred his short statement, eating me alive with his eyes.  “Would you like to join me?” I said a little breathlessly and that heeded his attention, taking a few very captivating steps closer to the door and me. _I can’t look away from him_  “You want to shower with  _me_ , Kitten? Feeling up for another round?”

   


_Of course_ _I am, yes please! But uh, that wasn’t quite what I meant._ “If you promise to behave.” “My darling, I won’t promise you something I can’t keep.”  _Fuck._ “Is that a no, Doctor Whitmore?” I pushed my bottom lip out a little, fake melodrama and Marcus returned it with a mocked  _awhhh_ “It’s more of a-“ he used his powers to get to the door frame, blink and you’d miss it, it rewarded him a little startled gasp from me.  _Oh hello_. He put his weight on his arm as he lent against the frame, the cheekiest of smiles laying on his lips “-I promise to behave,  _a bit_.” I stopped my gaze from drifting to his now hard cock, swallowing a moan. _Christ_.

   


_Oh. I_ _wanna_ _’ touch him though, and I’m_ _gunna_ _’ touch_ _him!_ My eager fingers came to his cool, pale skin, resting my hands on the side of his chest and traced them across his slightly visible ribs and down his stomach.  _Fuck, his little hums are ruining me!_  Marcus’s hand came to my fleshy hip and took half a step, filling the gap between us “You’re cold.” He suddenly said, the sly being replaced with gentle concern as his hand grazed up the side of my body until he came to my neck and I naturally rest my head into his palm when he reached my cheek, letting my eyes close as the soothe of his thumb rubbing at my soft skin “And you’re knackered.” “I’m  _sated_.” “Your body may-be my darling. I’m talking about your mind. Has it been a bit much?” “ _Maybe_.” “Can we get you in the warm water?”

   


Marcus took me by the hand and guided us to the glass panel door of his walk-in shower, the sound of falling water echoed his bathroom.  _Lovely_. He let me slip in first and followed. The second the hot water touched and poured over my body, I let out a soft sigh, and another when I felt him come up behind me, wrapping his long arms around the small of my waist, back to chest. “I love you Freya, more than anything.” Marcus hushed, full of tenderness and honesty.  _Be still my heart!_  I melted against his chest “I love you too, so much.” 

   


“What’s on your mind, darlin’.” I didn’t want to bring it up, I wanted us to savour these moments together, be comfortable and at ease, but it was like he could feel it on me, my worried mind, sense it on my skin. He’s always been like that though. I wouldn’t have to say anything and he’d just know if I was happy, sad or nervous, and today was no different. 

   


This is so nice, the hot water cascaded down my chest, his protective body around me,  _bliss._ My hands reached for him, one resting on his arm around my middle and the other at the side of his thigh. “ _Freya_?” “I’m sorry.” “You don’t need to apologise-” “No- I do. I’m probably just being silly.” “About what?” I let my head fall back and rest against his chest, melting into him and the comfort he radiated. Deep breaths. “Do you- did you genuinely think I would of despised you, finding out what you were?” 

   


His grip around me tightened slightly, ever so slightly, almost like a flinch or a reflex at the thought, threatening to not let go “ _Frey_.”  _No..._ his tone was heartbreaking but it needed to be said “You  _should_  have known I wouldn’t.” 

   


Marcus moves his large palms up to my damp shoulders, turning me around to him but I didn’t dare look at his handsome face, keeping my gaze on the fine water droplets on his pronounced collarbones bones and how it pooled but he wasn’t having any of it, lifting my chin up with the side of his index finger, carefully tilting my head to face him. His eyes were full of understanding and adore, something gentle that quickly eased my racing thoughts as they darted over mine “I  _did_  know my darling, but I also knew it wasn’t a  _little_ thing either. Although... you’re taking it all in your stride, my love.”  _He couldn’t bloody help himself could he_ , curling the corners of his thin lips into a faint, knowing grin.  _Ah,_  and neither could I, cocking a brow “Well, It might be- _maybe_ \- just a little  _exciting_.”  _Alright, that was an understatement_. I had always found him interesting and intoxicating, but this new info just added to my fascination of him.  _A vampire_.

   


“Only a little? You  _wound_  me, my lady!” Marcus gasped, far too dramatic to be sincere.  _For fuck sake_  “D’awh.  _Shame_.” I returned his whine with false patronise and a pout. “Be kind, Mistress. Have I not pleased you enough today?”  _oh goodness, mercy please, don’t start that game again._  “Shall I drop to my knees and have you gushing again, maybe over my face this time? Will that please my Mistress.”  _Jesus_ _Christ!_ Take mercy on my vagina! Marcus added and I’m now very aware of his hands slowly etching down my bare, wet sides, mapping the curves of my body with his skilled fingers until they found my hips, bringing me and my cunt  _dangerously_ close to his naked frame  _and hard cock._

   


_Urm_ _, yes? Please?_  I would have let him as well if I wasn’t so exhausted, mentally and physically, I think my legs would give way if he did. “You’re a liar.” “ _Am I_?” “You promised to behave.” Marcus tutted a  _na_ _-a-ah,_ bringing his finger under my chin again and making the point of capturing me with his mischievous eyes as he _purred_ “Correction my love, I promised to behave,  _a bit_.”

   


_I can feel myself swooning again._ That’s got to be a vampire thing, masters of seduction, tempting their prey— but was I prey?  _Could_  I be prey? Could he feed from me? I know that he does feed, Marcus was very open about that  _and his willing participants. I wonder what it would be like-_   _Ah, let’s not go there again right now._  Or maybe it’s a Marcus  _thing_. Before his new life, tempting the Georgian ladies in his puffy shirt and soft curls and fancy trouser braces.  _“Oh, Doctor!”_

   


“Wandering thoughts?” Huh? “ _What_?” His playful tone snapped me out of my self-induced haze. “I can  _feel_  you thinking. Your cheeks are all flushed and your pulse isn’t at its res-“  _ah_ _!_  “Yes Alright!- thank you for the diagnosis Doctor Whitmore.”  _Ugh_. I turned myself around with my back to him again as he sniggered at my embarrassment.  _To be honest, I did smile to myself too. I_ _love_ _hate it when he does that. Science & smut _ _Marcus in two words_ “Will you ever not do that now?” I added, a soft sigh escaping me when his lips found my shoulder, moulding his front to my back.  _Okay, that is defiantly his cock pressing into my_ _arse_ _. Fuck._  “What would be the fun in that?” I felt him smile against my skin, not so subtly rolling his hips at my arse and I found myself grinding back into him and his thick shaft, rewarded with a swallowed growl from him.  _Oh god I’m almost too frightened to ask_  “You mean to say, after  _all_  this time, you could  _sense_  what effect you had on me.” Marcus hummed in response and it almost killed me, leaving burning kisses at the bottom of the curve of my neck, purposefully not rising up and grazing my sensitive skin that begged to be kissed and marked at.  _Ache_. 

   


He smirked against me, reliving the times he’s caught me glancing or noted the shift in my bodies response to him “ _Maybe_ , I  _might_  of been able to catch the  _scent_  of your  _want_ too, honeyed tones rippling off you-“  _oh god_  “But you, my love-“  _Ah- he did it again,_  pushing himself against me, wanting as much friction as he could to aid his throbbing shaft “-can’t stand here,  _all sheepish_  and say you didn’t know how much you took my breath away either.”

   


_If I wasn’t putty before, I was now_! _My body felt so drawn, with the aftermath of the rave, finding out about Marcus and him making me cum hard, over and_ _over.._ _I was starting to feel a little weary with him holding me under the warm, comforting water. On the flip side though, I wanted to fuck him! So badly. I wanted to ride him and have him leave finger indents on my hips as I bounced on his cock. We had waited for months, we could survive a couple of hours more, surely?_ I let my head fall back against him, exhaling slowly with a content sigh.

   


“You’re so tired my love. Would you let me finish up? Bathe you.”  _He wanted to what?_  The way he spoke, it was so fluent and casual like it was a norm after  _play,_ as if it’ssomething we’ve done many a tim _e_. He wanted to take care of me, let me relax into him as he covered me in soap and sweet smells but my nerves lingered a little. Up to this point, we had both felt so comfortable and unabashed in our birthday-suit together but, I suddenly felt a little blushed, like I wanted to cover myself. Being cared for was almost alien, being the carer however was my everyday.  _Well hang on, that’s not quite tru_ e. Marcus has always been there for me like I was for him,  _reluctant maybe_  but he still managed to come over with soup when I wasn’t feeling well, or laid with me in bed and ran his fingers slowly through my hair when I had a rough day or even when there wasn’t a reason for his doting gestures, like waiting for me to finish my shift so he could walk me home, make sure I got there safely, acts of tenderness that fuelled my love for him.  _Ah it’s Marcus! Don’t be nervy!_

   


“ _Okay_.” Was all I could muster in a peep. The water gently hit my chest and flowed down my front as he lathered some liquid soap in his palm, starting with his hands at the side of my arms, running them up over my shoulders and my neck. _This_ _is lovely._

   


“Before, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, Frey.”  _Huh?_ “I trust and love you more than anything.”  _Oh.._ _back to that_. He suddenly said, reminding me of his love, leaving the most soft of kisses to my cheek and I could have wept at how gentle he was being with me. My hand came up to the side of his face as he kept his lips at my temple, my fingers finding his damp curls as his long, thin digits made their way down my chest, leaving a trail of foam as he briefly cupped my breasts, padding my flesh in his hand, not enough to majorly stimulate but more than enough to have me mewling. My nipples peeking under the chill of his palm.  _Fuck_. 

   


The sudden shift in mood made a faint tremble form at my exhales, anticipation and crude ideas tranced my mind. 

   


“I stupidly catastrophise, and I’m sorry.” Marcus continued as his hands wandered down my belly, brushing past my cunt and finding my fleshy thighs as his hips rolled into my arse again.  _Fuck me, he’s throbbing!_  “I couldn’t take the risk of you not being in my life, but after the way I acted and everything that happened- I  _needed_  you to know the truth, and to know you are safe with me. I won’t let anyone harm you, Freya. You are  _mine_.”  _O-Oh_. Marcus practically paused and hissed between the last three words, an animalistic sound that I hadn’t heard him make before. It wasn’t threatening or a warning,  _no_ , this was a sound of his need to guard me, to  _claim_  me, to make sure that myself and everyone knew that I was his. Through his sentence, each expression dripped heavier with something protective, something  _possessive_  but not toxic, it was warm and willing, and  _fuck_  did it make me melt against him. 

   


His long fingers slipped between my thighs and my hands went to him, holding him as he wandered. I sweetly moaned at the contact, eyes beginning to wince as his sud covered fingers rubbed down the slits of my dripping cunt. His actions were slow and purposeful, cleaning the aftermath of the squirt sticking between my legs but his digits lingered a little longer, beginning to delve between my hot lips and my breath hitched again.

   


I was his, all his, his  _mate_. “A-And  _you_  are mine.” I just about managed to whisper between us and that was enough to send  _the beast_  him over the edge, taking me by the arms again and he spun me, having me up against the cool tiled wall before my brain caught up with what he was doing, drawing out squeal and giggle from me. My back curved with the sensitivity of the icy wall pressed at my flush skin but he held me there, knocking his knee between my legs and opened them,  _not that I needed convincing!_  His cock was pleading to be touched, the tip beading with pre-cum, tapping against his belly. 

   


He looked magnificent, his curls now in dark ringlets, the water sticking to his pale frame and his length hard and ready for me. I looked up at him past my lashes, silently pleading permission to touch him and he quickly answered, a sly, impish look playing on his face as he took my hand in his, bringing me to his straining cock, palming my hand over him, encouraging me on.  _Oh_.  _He is actually going to be the end of me._  I watched his face ripple with pleasure as I wrapped my smaller hands around his thick shaft, guiding up and down his slippery length while the other cupped his heavy balls. Marcus rolled his head back with heavy eyes, taking his lip between his teeth and focused on me pleasuring him. A very low rumbled growl escaped his chest when I hushed a “Are you going to fuck me?”  _Please!_ My words came out a temping ask, a breathless pray, and my heart was beating so fast it deafeningly thumped in both our ears. I would of done, I would of let him take me like this, hook a leg over his hip as he lent against the cold wall, steadying himself as he thrusted into m-  _please_! 

   


_That caught his attention_. Marcus looked back at me with such want and intensity in his eyes, it was hard not to blush away but his gaze remained fully locked with mine. He trapped me between him, leaning over me and putting his weight on his arm against the shower wall, keened moans escaping him as my hand still worked his hard cock, carefully playing with his heavy, sensitive balls. He was throbbing in my palm, at the thought of taking me?  _Maybe?_ Either way, knowing that I was the source of his pleasure, knowing he was making those sinful sounds just for me left my body _aching_. “Do you  _want_  me to fuck you, my love?-”  _Is that even a question?_  “-Are you sure?”

   


_Yes! I did._  But he knew,  _he bloody knew_  I was feeling hazed, and not up for a vampires mating, and that’s why he asked, making sure this is actually what I craved, that this is where I wanted to first take his cock, and that I’m not just getting caught in the heat of the moment  _like I usually do_. I whined, feeling a little frustrated, but I knew he was right.  _That didn’t stop the hunger and yearn though_  “I really want you, Marcus-“ “I know, my love. I want you too.”

   


———-

   


There was a faint smell of beachwood that drifted and danced in the air from one of his many burning candles, scents that immediately reminded me of Marcus. Earthy, rich and inviting tones that took me to somewhere comforting, something warm. They took me to  _him_.

   


I don’t remember falling asleep but I must have done, drifted off in his arms that I now feel around me again, our legs were intertwined too. His long arm draped over the small of my waist with his front pressed tightly against my back, spooning and holding me there as I rested. His body might of been cold but his love for me was warmed into my bones.

   


_Was he asleep too? He was very quiet and still behind me if not._  Can vampires sleep? I tried to listen out for distinct soft breathing of slumber  _but he barely breathed as it is. Right_. Oh this is nice, waking up to his protective frame engulfing mine in a mass of loving limbs. I beamed to myself, taking this soft moment in and noting how perfect our bodies moulded with eachother. 

   


_He is so cold though, how did I not pick up on that_ _before?_ My hand found his soft form, the closest and easiest thing I found was the top of his thigh, careful not to wake him if he was sleeping as my fingers ran lazy, little circles over the skin under my nails, barely grazing him. “ _Frey_?” I heard what I think was my name being muttered, Marcus’s voice muffled with his face nuzzled in my hair and the base of my neck.

   


_Oh no!_  “Were you asleep?” “I could of done,  _very easily_ , with you in my arms.” I couldn’t help but giggle and  _almost_  blush at the kisses he left on my body most close to him, brushing his cool lips on my sensitive skin. It’s embarrassing how receptive I am with him, the lightest of grazes or the quickest of glances had me swooning, and his voice,  _fuck me_ , his voice is beautiful, gravely undertones but full of tenderness and smooth rolls. “How long was I snoozing for?” “A couple of hours-”  _Jesus- What!_  “-I was going to wake you in a bit, you’re hungry. Your blood sugars will be dropping soon-“ oh my god, he’s so precious! I can’t handle it! Ever the doctor.  _That’s interesting, he knows when I’m hungry?_  “-but I knew how much your body needed the rest.” He left a peck again, continuing, this time his voice bouncing with the faintest pride and sly “Especially after our _sessions_.” I didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking to himself, I could almost hear it! 

   


_Cheeky bastard_. I scoffed under my breath at him “You didn’t wreck me, Marcus.” “Not yet-“  _fuck_ _. Okay, I did walk into that one._ He quickly corrected me, moving up slightly on his elbow to kiss up my shoulder blade and ghostly graze at my neck, but barely making contact with my skin, light brushing over me and it made the faintest of moans fall from my tried lips, leaning back into him and succumbing ever so slightly “-Why? Up for another round, my darling?” “What did you have in mind?” “Your tight quim around my cock.”

   


  _Oh divines. He’s so quick._ A _very_ audible whine escaped me at the delicious thought he planted in my mind, each vein on his shaft rubbing against my ribbed, slippery walls, against that spot that had me trembling and unable to do anything but yield to pleasure. “ _Tell me_ , tell me how much you want me, how much you want to  _take_  me.”  _Seduce me._  I shouldn’t of been surprised to be honest, but a small, high gasp escaped me when Marcus pushed his hips to my round arse, grinding his hard cock against me, making me feel how much he wants me-  _is he constantly hard_? Just ready for whenever I am?  _“Art thou ready for thy cock my love?_ ” 

   


I’m ready for everything, if it’s with him. I can’t put it in words, I feel free? Like all the weight has been lifted now I know his feelings and the connection between us. All I knew is that this, being with him, was the most right and natural feeling I’d ever felt, in my bones, in my soul, my whole being bound with his. It always had. I reached my hand behind me, my eager fingers finding his thick shaft which throbbed at my contact.  _Fuck_. And he moaned, very vocal at how needy he was for my touch, for my body,  _for me._  I turned my head back to meet him as he came up on his arm, to meet his skilled thin lips that hovered above mine at our grazing noses.  _So close._

   


“I have never wanted to claim someone so much.  _Please Freya, if you’ll have me,_  let me finally worship you, your body, let me feel your hot core clench around me when I guide you to euphoria, over and over until my name is the only thing to fall from these lips.” With that, he kissed me, sealing these promises with kiss. He was barely a whisper by the end the imagine he painted in my now lust-fogged mind, breathy and sometimes a word would shake with want. The whole sentence made my body  _burn_ , his wandering, ghostly touch left a trail of icy goosebumps.

   


“M-More.” Was all I managed to stutter.  _More, tell me more, tell me what you want to do with me._ Tell me. I felt like putty  _again_  and at his mercy, but I wasn’t completely reduced,  _not yet_ , lacing my fingers around the thickness of his icy shaft, slowly guiding my hand up and down him in long, fluent rolls. He was already oozing with thick pre-cum once again, making his cock lathered and ready for my tight cunt.  _If I have him._ He wanted me to be sure, he  _needed_  me to say yes, his own judgment now veiled with carnal desires _but_ he wouldn’t make love to me unless I was absolutely sure and ready. From what I’ve gathered, from what he’s been letting me know is that it won’t be like what I’ve experienced before with mortals,  _not even close_. A vampires bedding is long and intense.  _A mating. Our_ mating _._

   


Marcus dropped his head to my shoulder, keeping his forehead pressed at my warm skin as I worked his length in my palm. Eyes closed and  _just feeling_. Heavy panting,  _almost whining_  as he caved Into my temptations, easing some of his pent up yearning, occasionally bucking into my hand, wanting as much relief as he could.  _Or maybe he’s just a little impatient? Either way, fuck me was it_ _everything!_ Knowing I was making him feel like this, that I was the source of his pleasure, able to reduce this sly, clever being into a  twitching, clenching mess. “Y-You will be the e-end of me, darling.” Marcus muttered against my skin.  _Oh, is that another tremble I hear? Am I getting to him? I think so_. His throbbing cock answered for me. I giggled, my voice dripping with tease and play, enjoying myself watching him come undone far too much “Are you gunna’ cum?” “-Yes  _f-_ _uck_!” “But I don’t want to be ‘ _the end of’ you,_ maybe we should _sto_ -“ “Don’t you dare,  _don’t you dare_  you little minx.” 

   


_Oh_! I couldn’t help but giggle. For a creature so strong, underneath that otherworldly allure, he was still a  _man_. However, the  _beasts_  need to claim and possess, the need to cover me in his seed didn’t take too lightly at me sniggering at the fact.

   


Taking me by my wrists, he used his abilities to have me on my back. Straddling one of my thighs as he held me down into the mattress by my hands, his larger palms capturing and holding me under him, applying the littlest of pressure. The whole swift action had me squealing with a gasp, especially when he tutted again.  _He is unbelievably sexy!_

   


“Teasing a vampire? You are brave darling.” “A-Am I? Why’s that?”  _Fuck_ , I tried so hard not to stutter, not to show how much this was effecting me, him pinning me and having me completely at his mercy. Of course he clocked it, a very, very sly grin forming on his thin lips, he purred “When have you seen prey taunting it’s predator?”  _Oh_.

   


Did he just let slip of my question earlier? “Am  _I_  your prey?” My voice was uncontrollably hushed.  _Maybe, for a second, a split second, I thought the situation wasn’t quite as lovely as it felt_  and Marcus picked up on it straight away, sensing fear radiate off me in waves so he bowed down to brush his lips against my flushed cheek.  _In fact, just before he_ _did_ _I swear I caught his features flinch at my doubt_. It was brief, but all I needed to calm my dull nerves in the pit of my belly, remind me that the mocking, playful, teasing Marcus I knew and fell in love with before was still him, regardless of origin.

   


_I live for the teases! And he knows I do._

   


Marcus pulled back enough for me to see his beautiful face, a brow cocked and another grin curling  “Do you  _want_  to be?” He was loving this  _or the beast was at_ _least_. Even if they were meant to be playful mocks and teases, there was something that still rang true in the offer,  _the allure felt_ _real._ A lovely, tempting beckoning call of a siren to guide me to my possible demise, and I wanted it, a part of me wanted to know what it would feel like,  _and I almost did_. The heavy bruise on my neck stung as I thought about it, his lips at my throat, the sharp ache of his teeth bedding into my neck. He could of so easily of broken skin, fed from my crimson nectar. I hadn’t noticed how much I melted under him, eyes feeling heavy as I seduced myself with my own thoughts he helped plant in my head. 

   


“Tell me-“ I said breathlessly, my gaze focusing on his thin lips, daydreaming about how they felt against the curve of my neck “Tell me how you’d do it,  _feed from me_.”

Marcus hummed, a pleased, tempted sound vibrated in his throat and it took all the air out of my lungs.  _He was thinking about it... all the ways he could do it,_ deciding how and where he’d sink his teeth into me first. 

   


_He was looking at me, and in such a way like a fox eyeing up a rabbit_ , ravenous and wolfish, a glimpse of his insatiable hunger that wanted nothing more than to have me.  _In every way._

   


Hungry but not alarming. 

   


_But where would he bite me, if he did?_  The top of my chest? My inner thigh? Over the pulse on my neck? That’s where his eyes seemed to settle and stay the most, over his handy work. His eyes sparkled and shimmered but again, most of the colour was now replaced with something primal, jet black but no less captivating. My heart was going a thousand mph, thumping so hard in my chest no doubt he could hear it again too, this probably shouldn’t be exciting, _but_ _fuck_ , it was.  _It really was_.

   


“Your neck.” Marcus finally spoke, his eyes not leaving my bare frame under him, devouring me with his gaze, and I would be doing the same if I wasn’t so entranced by him, unable to look away from his sculpted face as he took in _every_ _inch_  of me. He gave me a longing, crafty look, taking himself back to this morning “And you like having your neck attended to, don’t you love?”  _Yes._ _Oh_ _that was so hot_ , he almost made me cum just by sucking and nibbling at me. “The first time I’ll draw blood and  _mark you_  would be at your  _sensitive_  neck. My hand at your jaw, holding you steady as I feel your pulse quicken under my lips. The scent of your arousal burning into my senses. Suspense would get the better of you,  _thick_  adrenalin flooding your veins, making your blood mulled and sweet...  _just like now_ , darling. How do you expect me to resist when you’re  _gushing_  with it.”

   


_I huh- what? I can’t breathe, I can’t think, only feel_. I was completely seduced by him, by the imagined idea, my body screaming for his teeth to be at my throat again, but properly this, wanting to see and experience the inhuman urge. 

   


_Just like now_.  _Ah, so they can taste hormonal, chemical changes in the blood? Noted. I didn’t feel panicked? My heart beat was quick but I wasn’t scared or struggling against his restraints, but he clearly smelt something on_ _me_ “I’m not frightened.” I reassured in a whisper, quiet and delicate. The last thing I wanted was for him to think the one thing he feared was true, that I was frightened of him. _I was far from that._

   


“ _No_ , I know-” Marcus stated, shaking his head slightly, his curls bouncing when he did. Thankful for the soothe but it wasn’t needed right now “You’re apprehensive, my darling.” “ _Of what_?” “Of what it would feel like.” “What would it feel like?”  _Please_.

   


“Bliss,” _Yes_  “ _If_  I did it right.” _tell me more, I caught myself about to beg again, swallowing it hard._  Marcus moves himself, settling between my thighs now and I shamelessly opened up to him. His strong hands released my wrists but I kept them rooted against his soft sheets, his fingers brushing down the side of my body until he reached between us, reaching for his hard cock to guide to my cunt. 

   


_This was it. Oh fuck- this was it. Do it. Make my pussy take the shape of your cock_. A shaken gasp escaped me when I felt his icy tip brush against my hot, slippery lips, holding my breath and waiting for him to push into me, the dull ache of his thick shaft to stretch me around him.

   


_It was so bizarre_ , the way he was looking at me, soft and heartened, but like he was talking directly into my soul. Words weren’t needed, a silent _“Do you trust me?”_ Of course I do  _“Breathe, my love.”_ I had as well, almost forgotten to breathe, preparing myself for us to  _finally_  be one. Years of yearning coming down to one moment, to have him settled in my core, my pleading eyes and mewls and his desperate moans. 

   


_That’s not quite what he had in mind. Not tonight._

   


Marcus made the most beautiful sound at the contact, half way between a sigh and a low groan. He watched my face, study my features as they started to contort slightly when he aligned the length his shaft between my folds. The look of slight panic and shock filtered over my eyes at the contrast of my hot slit against the chill of his cock, squirming under him, the sensitivity making my legs restless and whines to fall from my parted lips “ _Ah-_  Marcus-” I mewled out, letting my head roll back and break his gaze when he started to guide the girth his cock through the length of my slits with each roll of his hips, it was slow and purposeful, each thrust had his tip rub against my small bundle of nerves, my muscles twitching every-time he did.  _What did the kids call this? A_ _pussyjob_ _? This was a first for me. I have a feeling there would be lots of firsts with him. He’s so exciting!_

   


“So  _warm_. You’re dripping, darling.” Marcus swore under his breath, each line fell with a moan “L-Look at you love. If you’re like this now, I wonder how your body will react to being sheathed around my cock.” _I wonder too_. Having him  _this close_ , rub against me, our juices lathering each-other, the skin on skin helped take the edge of our  _crave_.  _But neither of us will be truly sated until we properly mated._

   


“T-That feels- it feels so good.” My voice was a whine, high pitched and borderline incoherent. Face up to the ceiling, eyes closed and focusing on his cock rubbing over my swelling clit. I wanted to cum so badly but I wanted  _his_  more, feel him spill himself over my pussy or on my chest, or maybe he would finish in my mouth? Take him in the back of my throat and moan at the salty tang of his seed dancing on my tongue.  _Fuck_. Or, he could finish inside me, slip into my cunt and hold me onto his cock as he releases a torrent of cum right against my cervix-  _Christ, what has he done to me?_  Unblushingly wanton. 

   


I lifted my hips up to meet his movements, pressing my heat into him and he growled, a heavy growl rattling in his chest and throat in response. It sounded deeper this time, much deeper. He was falling into the dark arms of his burning thirst. “Yes.” He panted “Like that- roll into me-  _ah_ \- good girl.”  _Good girl_? I’m actually going to cum! 

   


My eyes only cracked open when I felt his hand come up to my chin, his thumb pressing into one side of my jaw as his fingers gripped onto the other.  _What was he doing?_  I was met with his beautiful, inked marble eyes, his face full of mischief. His grasp wasn’t tight, it didn’t need to be to have me caught under his gaze “You feel incredible against me darling, covering my cock in your juices. I could easily guide into you- you have no idea how  _tempting_  you are, pressed under me, my cock at your quim. Your excited,  _silky_  blood rushing through your veins as your release builds in the pit of your belly-“  _yes_ _, keep talking, please_! Now and again his tip brushed at my entrance, making my toes curl a cry to fall from my lips.  _How he didn’t cave and inch himself in me, I have no idea! Because all I wanted was to lift my hips and encourage his thick shaft into my dripping core._

   


_I felt incredible_ , my body glowing with pleasure. Each sway made my full chest bounce, his free hand not knowing what to clench onto first, my womanly hips or thighs, or breasts. The chill of his touch left lines of goosebumps. He was right, my orgasm was rising to the surface and threatened to crash over me, my clit twitching and my walls starting to throb now,  _lightly_  and in time of my pulse.  _So_ _he can sense when I’m about to cum too?_   _This boy is pure sin. And I fucking love it._

   


Marcus inhaled, slow and drawn out, allowing his lungs to be filled with me, letting each of his senses to be intoxicated with the delights raying off of my sparking skin. His eyes briefly fluttered shut, but when they opened, his pools hid behind his dark lashes, heavy and drugged on me “And your scent-“  _he_ _sounded so dreamy_  “- everything alluring and sultry. Ambers and vanilla.”

   


I was utterly lured by him again, seduced by his words of thirst and I happily let him turn my head to the side, exposing the unblemished skin covering the other side of my neck, a bare canvas for his teeth to fall onto, pierce me and mark my frame for the world to see that I’m  _his_.  _All his._

   


I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t feel frozen by the unknown. Terrified?  _No_. I felt mousy, submitting willingly. My anxious hands reached for him, his soft lily skin, one went to his hair, resting it on the back of his head as my fingers knotted themselves in his short curls, encouraging him down to my neck while the other went to his hand that still  _held me in place_ , tracing until I found his toned arm, holding onto him for dear life—  _no. No. Calm down Frey. I want this. I want him._

   


I focused on his cock, how lovely his hips felt against mine, how we fit so perfectly. How we  _would_  fit so perfectly. 

   


_Heaven._

   


Marcus dropped his head down to me and his ravenous lips found my overly-sensitive neck. Each nerve and muscle his cold kiss brushed upon twitched and only added to my flame. He was...  _nuzzling_  at me, his lips ghostly and searching for something.  _Where to bite_ , where to leave  _his_ mark, where to feed and feel release from the hunger he must have felt for years. I was quietly panting now, my fingers gripping onto him as I braced myself for the sharp pain of pierced skin. Marcus reaches down between us once more, holding onto his thick cock and running it over my swollen, throbbing clit, turning my panting into almost inaudible crying begs as my orgasm started to root.

   


_Do it, please._

_Mark me as yours._

_Claim me for your own._

_Do it._

   


The moment he dropped his jaw, opened his mouth on my neck and I felt the rows of his cold, edged teeth  _only_  rest upon my flesh, it was enough to send me plummeting, falling off the precipice. Being so wound-up and responsive to him, he didn’t need to sink his teeth into me to send me soaring into rapture, the idea alone did that for me. I came with a silent cry, clenching and pulling at his hair as my cunt started to contract, my thighs trembling under him and he didn’t stop, working me through my climax until his consumed him,  _and it was beautiful_. Muffled moans against my neck, his teeth latching onto my skin just to stable himself as his balls swelled and rose, throbbing in his palm. My release triggering his.

   


He held the tip of his cock at my cunt, his plentiful, icy, thick seed creaming my lips in long spurts, some squirted on my belly and dripped down on my thighs too.  _Oh my god, this is so hot. He is drenching me with him._

   


There we stayed, breathless and frozen in loving clutches, afterglow settling in. I don’t think I could of moved  _even if I wanted to,_  my fingers did aimlessly toy in his soft locks though and his jaw eventually relaxed but kept his face hidden in my neck as we both tried to catch our breath. Marcus chuckled, faint and full of glee, his smile against my skin made me giggle too. “And that-” He breathed “-my darling, is when I would have done it, that’s when I would have fed, have you balancing on your release before I mark your sweet neck. But, I won’t put you through that tonight.”

   


_Oh. Divines_. He sounded  _too_  nice. I wanted it all, everything he promised.  _Baby steps though_. I hadn’t dare open my eyes yet, wincing at my core still quivering, at the chill of his thick cum covering me, I did however find my voice, all be it hushes “That shower was for nothing.” That made him chuckle, and throaty too, leaving gentle kisses over the faint teeth marks he left, leaving a trail of pecks over my neck and up my jaw until he met my lips, fitting them with mine.  _I felt so giggly- no, happy! And I’m not just talking about_ _cumming_ _either. He made my heart sing._ “It would look that way, my love.”

   


Marcus rest his forehead against mine, letting go of my chin and resting both of his hands on the soft sheets by my shoulders. “I thought- where you really not going to do it? Feed from me?” I didn’t mean to sound  _as_  disheartened  _ha!_ But it did come out with undertones of a whine and he chuckled again at it, full of mischief “No my love,  _although_ , it’s nice to know  _how_  keen you are of the idea.”  _Oh no!_ He is actually going to tease me about that forever, it’s now gone from him making me  _almost_  cum to _: “Remember that time I made you cum threatening to bite you?”_ I’m a vampires wet dream.

   


I scoffed under my breath and he caught it immediately “Is that disappointment I hear, Nurse Clarke?”  _Ah-you stop that sir_  “Maybe-“ I matched his mocking tone “-Leaving a girl covered in your cum  _without_  biting her? Really, Doctor Whitmore. I thought you a  _gentleman_.” Marcus lent himself back up to look at me and my hooded eyes, the slyness on his face making me bring my bottom lip between my teeth in a thought, his curls falling in such a way too “Whoever told you that, my darling, is a  _liar_.” 

   


_Oh_ _for fuck sake._

   


“Get off!” I said with fake annoyance and a giggle, and he joined me in the sound and moment of something genuine. Content and joy. Marcus lent across to the bedside table, opening a draw and pulling out a small packet of wipes and I came up on my elbows, looking down my body and assessing the mess  _he’s_  we’ve made, pools of his creamy load sticking to my cunt and over my belly and inner thighs. _That_ _is so hot._

   


Marcus knelt in front of me, taking a wipe out of the packet “I-I can do it, it’s fine.” I protested, reaching up to take it from his hand and his shoulders relaxed with half a laugh “Can you not be so fiercely independent for one moment and let me do this, please my love?”  _Not a gentleman, my ass “Okay.” “_ Just lay back and let that little heart of yours return to its natural beat.”“I would do, but my naked vampire partner wants to clean his cum off me, it’s  _very_ distracting.”  _Oh_ _his body is stunning, gorgeous lines and toned shapes, I can’t help but gaze at him_. “So is your pulse.” He quickly teased back, flashing a smile and I think I caught a wink too? My cheeks flushing. 

   


Just before he started to get me cleaned up, he took half a moment to take me in, laying naked in front of him,  _covered_ in him with my hair messy but sprawled out on the pillows, one hand making lazy circles on my chest and the other is resting on the edge of a pillow, sensing my hazed delight.  _All for him._  “You look beautiful like this.”  _Oh_. He sounded so genuine and full of love, I could of easily of got emotional, even if it was meant on the crude side of affection. “So do you.” I said just as honest.

   


The faintest of sighs came from me when he carefully wiped his seed from my cunt. There was no shame, no nerves this time.  _Sex is messy._

   


“When we do  _bed_ -“ Marcus started then breathed, I think to make sure I was listening and not somewhere heavenly, bathing in his soft touches, so I hummed in response, urging him on.  _Awh_ _‘bed’ though!_ “-Have you thought about protection?” “I am on the pill, but, I don’t mind if-“ “ _Ah_  no that’s not  _quite_  what I meant, I knew  _that_ -“ if I had opened my eyes a moment before, I would have seen the flicker of something woeful, brief but it was there until he shook it off with a roguish, trademark smile, cocking a brow at me “You’ve seen how much I cum, darling, You sure your quim can handle it? I don’t mind wearing a rubber if you prefer.”  _Oh my god I’m going to swoon. How is someone so perfect. Seducing and teasing about being filled up and it actually happening are two very different things and the fact he wanted to make sure and do what I was most comfortable with made my heart melt... he is such a wholesome gem._  “I’m sure I can  _handle_  it.”  _There was no way I wasn’t going to take his cum in my cunt, feel him pulse in me and cream me properly._

   


“I love you, Freya.” 

“I love you too.” 

—-

   


The next day at work was almost murder, its called  _The Long Shift_  which is the biggest understatement anyone has ever made! It’s almost a 12 hour day with an hour out in-between to shove a sandwich down ya’ face. Me and Marcus like to call it  _The Long Boy:_

_“Oh fuck, I almost forgot. I_ _gotta_ _’ tackle the long boy tomorrow.” “Sounds like a fun Monday. Make sure you stay hydrated while demolishing the long boy_ _-“_

   


_How is it only 10am? How have I only been here for four hours!_ I sighed to myself as I packed the samples of blood I’d just taken from a patient, ready for them to be sent to the lab when I heard a familiar smooth voice down the corridor of the ward and my head snapped up to it, every inch of my soul drawn to the most attractive sound.  _Marcus_. He had his calm  _doctor voice_  on, gentle but direct, talking to a junior doctor and I couldn’t help but giggle to myself. He was wearing his usual doctor-smart chic outfit, the black skinny jeans that replaced suit trousers with a beautiful off white, long sleeve crisp shirt.  _Oh_ _fuck me_. We had only been apart for a couple hours but the sight of him made butterflies to dance in my belly. 

   


Looking up at the busy A&E ward, I clocked a couple of the other nurses, doctors and patients looking at him, regardless of gender- no not looking,  _gazing. Wondering glances._ The whole room would have been completely captivated by him if it wasn’t for the manic hustle. 

   


_The allure of a vampire_. 

   


“I can feel you thinking,  _love_.”

   


I gasped quietly at the sudden very close whisper, so deep in thought I hadn’t noticed him come up next to me. He sounded divine but very, very hushed, as if the whole world was listening and I automatically copied him “You have an _audience_. This is insane, how have I never spotted this before?” My darting eyes finally landed on his handsome face, he was no less close than he’d normally dare to be at work but I suddenly felt like a naughty school-girl, like we had a big secret,  _well, we did, many._  Marcus stayed in a whisper, leaning into me  _ever so slightly_  and it made my heart flutter. His deep eyes dropped from my face and fell down my body, taking me in with one fluent roll before meeting mine again.  _Stop eating me alive, people might see!_

   


The more he spoke, the more his voice fell to a muttered purr “Nature of the beast. They can’t help it _, neither could you._ ”  _Jesus wept._  “ _Oi_ , enough of those sultry tones, I’m trying to work.” 

   


To my worry, his sly face suddenly sank with a blink, just as he looked over my shoulder, his eyes narrowing as if he was listening out for something.  _What? What’s caught his attention?_ “And right now, my darling, I’m trying to ignore the urge to bend you over this desk, take you right here-“  _uh_ _w-what?_  He was barely a whisper now, the sound  _just_ traveling in the air to me. My cheeks were burning at the sudden possessive statement and  _in such a public place too_! His mind was elsewhere, starring and eyeballing someone just off behind me “-I’m not the only one capturing attention, darling. Your colleague hasn’t stopped leching at you. I’ll spare you what he’s thinking.”  _Ew_ _! Oh god no, that’s grim!_

   


_Holy shit. He was so livid. Not at me! Obviously not. At whoever was ogling me, I didn’t have the courage to turn around and see who it was though. Marcus didn’t care, he was happy to let whoever know he was clearly talking about him._

   


_Is this like a pack thing? Ready to protect his mate and would willing show a display of claiming, or rip the throat out of a possible threat. Bloody hell!_  I think he would as well, given the chance, pin me to the nearest wall and show everyone who I belong to and who he belongs to. “ _Marcus_.” I sighed his name and he growled, a low and warning one  _not directed at me_. “Marcus.” I said his name again, tender and soothing any primal thoughts enough to have his gaze on me and the moment he did, he softened.

   


 “Freya, have you sent off the viles yet?”  _Oh Jesus Christ!_  The shift leader startled the fuck out of me, speaking up with her hand on my arm as she brushed past us to get on with something else, catching my attention  _and she did that alright,_  dragging me out of the intense lull Marcus had put me under “Uh- yeah, two moments. I’m just finishing up with the labels.”

   


Marcus sighed, a little defeated and vexed, especially when he sensed the concern I felt for him wave off of me “I’m sorry, Frey-“ He suddenly said, truthfully “ _We_  are fiercely protective of our mates, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” _Ah_ _-Ha_  I was right! It is like an animal thing? I sounded as sympathetic as I could but really I had no idea the intensity he must of just felt and the fact we couldn’t  _really_  touch or reassuringly kiss here at work was torture.  _I’ll use my words for now instead_  “It’s okay, I was just more worried about you, I don’t like it when you’re angry- besides,” this time I did look over my shoulder and caught the eye of the  _twit_ Marcus was riled up about.  _Oh_ _for fuck sake_. It’s some fill-in from another ward. 

   


_Ha! I’m_ _gunna_ _’ piss myself laughing._  This guy almost shat himself when he noticed not only my death glares but the looks of hell from Marcus behind me, like he a-looming dark angel watching over me.  _I think not, fucker. Marcus is right, I didn’t want to know what this man was thinking about_. I looked back at my love. “, you  _know_ if he actually tries something, I’ll make the nasty cretin cry before you’ll get a chance at em’.” Now that made him chuckle.  _Perfect_. “Ha-  _Nasty cretins_? I love you.” 

   


_Ah fuck, I wanted to stay and giggle, and be silly with him all day but we couldn’t. I had my jobs to do and he was meant to be off healing and saving people._

Divines, I love him so much. His kind, witty nature, that naughty laugh and drawing eyes. Everything he’s shown me and exposed me to was thrilling, he made me feel so adored and safe, I’d follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. 

   


When 6pm finally rolled around, I was more than ready to strip off and collapse in bed for a while,  _or soak in the bath, fuck me that sounds amazing!_  Maybe a glass of something too _. Treat_ _yo_ _self_. Take a moment alone to decompress everything,  _everything_  that has happened over the last couple of days. 

   


It was dark out when I left and bitterly cold, the type of cold that clings to your bones and make your lip quiver if you let it. I could still see the hospital building behind me when the music through my earphones stopped and instead buzzed with a ringing tone “Hello?” Said sweetly, answering it with the buttons on my earphones, taking one out and holding the microphone to my lips “ _Ello_ ’!” A very happy sounding Marcus replied, beaming at my voice and it instantly put a smile on my face too “Hello handsome.” “Hello beautiful. How was the rest of your shift?” “Busy.  _Majorly busy._  Why are so many people getting drunk on a Monday afternoon?” “That’s  _Us_. On our days off.”  _Ha! I gasped in fake shock_  “How  _dare_  you  _sir_ , I’ve never sinned or given into temptations before in my life!” “Of course not, my love! Neither have I-“ _you dirty liar_   “-You’re a  _good_ , holy girl.” I don’t know if that was an invitation but I took it! “Am I  _your_  good girl?”  _Daddy_ _._ He moaned a hum in his throat, his voice lowered in silky chimes “ _You were a very good girl_ _yesterd_ -“ but quickly cleared his throat mid-sentence, like he’d just been caught out.  _Oops!_  

   


“You on your way home?” He said quickly changing the subject. “Yeah I’ve just left. Are you- where are you, are you home?” “ _No_...” the word trailed off , the ring in his voice growing slightly annoyed “I’m still at the lab.”  _Ah_  yes. Of course. How could I forget?  _To be honest, I was a bit busy trying not to moan with his hand deep in my cunt when he arranged it with his dad._  

   


“Oh yeah? Is everything okay?” “Yeah, of course. Matthew has just given me a mini-lecture about the poor choice of species I’ve chosen for a mate.” “Should I be offended? I feel like I should be?” “ _No_! God no. If he was majorly unhappy, we’d  _know_  about it-”  _Lovely, I_ _dunno_ _if that’s better or_ _worse_ “-however-“  _oh here we go_  “- he has  _insisted_  asked if you could drop by tonight. I’d rather you get yourself home though, relax after the mental day.” 

   


I stopped in my tracks and turned around to the silhouettes of the tall university buildings behind the hospital, and behind that, his labs.  _Oh goodness, nerves started to flutter in my belly_  “Why? Is everything okay?” I asked again and he picked up on my anxiety dripped words, sounding warm and comforting now “Please don’t worry my love. He just wants to see you again, the woman who’s captured my heart-“  _Oh_ _stop, you beautiful boy_  “And maybe double check with you that you know exactly what you’re getting yourself into.”  _I know what I’ve let myself in for. What I’ve committed myself to. Something intense and otherworldly, but also his unconditional love. “_ I don’t- I don’t look very nice, I’m just in my nurses gear and a hoodie.”  _They always look incredible and I’m_ _gunna_ _’ show up like this? Uh_. “You are beautiful, Freya.” Marcus quickly corrected, washing away my shy. _Thank_ _you_.“Okay, I’ll come now, it won’t take me long to walk over.” “I’ll meet you half way.“  _oh bless him “_ No, No, it’s okay, I don’t mind. I’ve got my earphones in, I can pretend I’m in a movie montage _, or_  I could stay on the phone?” 

   


I cut down into a quiet avenue from the main road, there’s a footpath at the end of it that bypassed through the houses and leads straight to the university grounds,  _saves me five mins’ or so_  “No, I won’t keep you from your dodgy  _Human League._ ”   _You’d better change it back or we will both be_ _sorreh_ _’, don’t you want me_ _baybeh_ _’!_ They’re an amazing band! “Hey- don’t you diss my synth babes.” I said with a overly dramatic gasp. “I  _will_ , they were torture the first time Frey, and I can’t escape them with you around.” “And I have to deal with your U2. We both have to suffer,  _boy_.”  _Ehe_ _._ I grinned to myself when he lowered his voice to a joking threat, banter but it rang with something almost lewd,  _like it always did._  “ _Oh_. Okay, I see how it is. You wanna’ _go_ ,  _pet_?” “Fight m-“

   


I cut myself short when I heard something.

Something that made my blood run cold. It took a moment for me to process where and  _who_  it came from, but when I did, my heart sunk in my belly and every instinct screamed at me to  _run_.

   


“ _Christ- you reek of_ ** _him_**.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh... cliffy!  
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. What a lovely way to kick off the new year with some Marcus sin, ha! Thank you all again so much for the support and being patient between updates. Feel free to drop a comment or kudos <3 see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I have returned from the dead (apparently 👀) I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone that has dropped a lovely comment and said such kind things <3 thank you again for the encouragement and being patient with me. Roll on the next chapter!

_ “ Christ- you reek of  **him** .” _

 

I stopped in my tracks, my giddy smile dropped and melted at the sound.

 

_Run._

_Run far, far, away._

_Run!_

 

Every inch of my body seemed to chant that one word, adrenalin e  burning through my veins with the sharp hit from his voice.  _His_  voice. The voice that made a dull sickness form in the pit of my tensing belly, the voice that froze my frame with something petrifying, the voice from the man that murdered and drank that poor girl dry, the man that would have done the same to me if I had gone back to his after the date.  _Thomas_ .

 

_ Where the hell did he come from? Was I that distracted that I didn’t notice a figure drawing closer? Doubt it .  Thinking about it, I did see someone walking but why would I have cared? It’s a public path. He was the last person I imagined it being. _

 

“Marcus.” Was all I managed to cry out in a  _small,_ _very small_ whisper, barely audible under the weight of the fear that now struck me in long waves. My loves name on my lips like a prayer for help and mine was on his now,  _I think_ _._  I knew he was talking, saying my name, panic in his voice from hearing my sudden dismay but I couldn’t actually hear him? All I could focus on was the pounding of my heart in my ears as I stood rooted, unable to do, feel or say anything under the wicked eyes of the shadowed predator just a few feet in front of me. 

 

It was dark, the bright moon hid behind a few clouds and it left me almost blind in the jet black. The middle of the narrow path lacked the warm glow of the street lights that illuminated each end, even so, the more I adjusted to the black the more I saw of him, his ensnaring stare and how it seemed to catch even the littlest of flickering, dim light, making the whites of his eyes glimmer with something monstrous. 

 

“ _Marcus_ ?” He started, repeating me with mockery dripping from the name “Not quite. Try again,  _sweetheart_ .” 

 

Sweetheart?  _Oh fuck off!_   So that’s how he’s going to play this, tease me with patronising taunts and pet-names?  _And do what afterwards_ _?_  What does he want? Did he.. did he follow me?  _Why? Hell of a coincidence if not._

 

Thomas sniffed the air as he almost sashayed a few steps closer to me, Inhaling sharply with a gravelled growl that shook me right to my core. It wasn’t the kind I was use to, not a puckish and naughty purr like I’ve heard from Marcus,  _no_ , this was wicked and a statement, reminding me of what I am and what this beastly man was. 

 

He chuckled, low and ghastly that rattled in his chest “You’re covered in him.”  _Him? Marcus? I smell like Marcus?_

 

_Fuck me_ , stop acting like a victim already, I could feel myself getting trapped by his icy stare, unable to look away from the tall silhouette, caught in vines growing from the ground as they anchored me still. That’s what it felt like. Unable to move, like a deer freezing at the sight of headlights.  _Calm yourself Frey_ . I wasn’t going to roll over and show my belly... not yet anyway. Maybe I should have?  _That’s clearly what he wanted. But fuck what he wants._

 

_I think the hell not, pal._

 

“What do you want?” I managed to finally speak up, even if my voice did wobble slightly, but he completely ignored me “So you  belong  to that little shit then, do you?-” little shit?  _Does he want a slap? Apparently, he does!_

 

I belong to no one.“-Did he tell you he came looking for me?” 

 

_No. He didn’t._  Why wouldn’t he tell me?  Was that suppose to sway me though? I had a glimpse earlier of how possessive he could get with me.   _I’m surprised Marcus didn’t kill him_ _._  Thomas tutted before continuing, taking half a step closer, quickly filling the gaps between us.  _Jesus_  “ The  _vampling_  made it clear that I wasn’t to speak to you again, but I want to know why he’s so protective of  _you_ , sweetheart. Tell me, why are  you  so desirable?”  _u-uh_

 

_Vampling- oh okay sure,_  you keep insulting my love, let’s see how that goes,  _you horrible little man_ _._  My fear was quickly dissolving into anger, my body starting to shake with it. I was ready to fight Marcus’s tall, all powerful dad when I thought he turned him unwillingly, even now that I know he’s a strong and mighty knight, I would have still taken a shot at him, so dealing with this cretin would be nothing.  _Surely_ . 

 

But what he said next made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up at the possible shift in the situation,  _a worrying shift_ _._  “I wonder,” he started, his tone at lot lower now, humming as he thought out-loud “, are you his blood whore, or is it your sweet smelling cunt he owns?”  _And there is that dread again_.  He is getting far too close to me, far too close for comfort, using his ability to quickly close the gap, now half an arms reach away, towering over me  _easily_  and I tried so hard not to give him the satisfaction of being startled at his quick movements, but my body failed me, gasping quickly. A noticeable tremble in my voice but I sounded no less pissed off “I-I’m his m-mate!” I said maybe just a little louder than expected, my emotions getting the better of me.

 

“Are you now? You sure about that, sweetheart?”  _Fucking- what?_ “What the hell does t-that suppose to mean?” “We are very good at baiting the  _delights_  of youth,  although , I think you already know that, don’t you?” He said honestly and cruelly, a knowing chuckle humming in his throat. I straightened my back and my jaw clenched, revolted at what he was suggesting-  no , at what he was  _imagining_ , me in certain  compromising  positions.  _Oh lovely, an immortal fuckboy_ . What is even happening right now? Has he got some crazy vendetta against me? Against Marcus?

 

I can see his face much more clearly now but I wish I couldn’t, his defined features nothing but smug and bloodthirsty, his gleaming, stalking eyes feasting on my body with obvious rolling glances.  _ Ew .  Piss off... don’t gawk at me like that, for god-sake !  _

 

His gaze soon turned cold and intense, and it made me quietly tremble.

 

“You certain he’s not just toying with you? Charming you to his bed. Who could blame him, you smell  _incredible_ .” Thomas growled again and this time I whimpered out, it was quiet but there, a genuine sound of being scared and intimated.  _What the fuck was he doing here and what did he want!_   Logic was telling me it was all bullshit coming out of his mouth, about Marcus planting false temptations, but really it was Thomas treating me like a cat does a mouse, stifling and playing with its catch before making a final blow, trying to sow doubts and forcing my pulse to quicken in my veins “ _Ah-_  is  all that adrenalin e  for me?  _How_ _lovely_ .“

 

_And there it was._  Do all vampires swoon at the smell and taste of adrenalin e ? This was almost too predictable.  _What did Marcus say?_  Adrenaline makes blood  _mulled_  and  _sweet_ . So that’s what this pig was doing, trying to get me as agitated and scared as he could, turn me into prime dinner.  _Oh great._

 

Trouble is... it’s working “Stop it!” I barked quickly, finally finding my feet and taking half a step back, breathing from my mouth now in shaken pants. “Tell me, have you let him fuck you yet?”  _Excuse me?_  “I’m about to  fuck   _you_  up if you get any closer, I’ll tell you that much .”  _That_ _was a promise_ , if,  _if_  this was how I was gunna go out, I wasn’t going to submit as easily. I will fight my way to the end.

 

“Now  _that_  I would like to see.“ I wanted to laugh in his face, in fact, I did, scoffing at him “You’re laughable and  _boring_ . What do you want, Thomas?” I spat the last words at him. “I told you sweetheart-“ “Don’t call me  _sweetheart_ .” I spat again, pure venom with revulsion written across my face too.  _ I’m not your fucking sweetheart .  _

 

“You know what I am?” “Yes.” “So you know what I’m capable of?” “ _Oh_ ,  I know what  you’re  capable of. Picking off women and dump their bodies like they’re nothing.” “They  _are_  nothing, something easy for the night.” “You’re despicable.” “I’m a  _vampire_ , just like Marcus. I’m certain he’s done worse-“  _don’t-_ he cant possibly of been as awful as this cretin.  _Please don’t say that_  “Stop it!” “ _Oh dear_ , I bet he’s only told you desires and exciting promises, hasn’t he? Truth too hard to swallow, sweetheart?”  _yes_  “N-No.”

 

“They were  _nothing_ . A good fuck and a quick hunt. So would you have been, sweeth-“ I cut him off, and with something that shocked both of us. I couldn’t stop myself, I hardly knew what I was doing until it happened, until the back of my hand made contact with his icy cold cheek, and  _hard, as hard as I could_ . He might not of felt it,  but I surely did . He didn’t move much either, It was like whacking a brick wall, solid and he hardly flinched, blinked at best at my cheap shot. 

 

The moment he went to take a step too close to me as he spewed that toxic rubbish, I had actually slapped him, on impulse. 

 

_Well.. I did warn him._

_Oh shit._

 

I don’t think- I don’t think he could believe I had done it.  _I can’t believe I’ve just done that!_  Or maybe he couldn’t believe he let me do it? His face was a picture and I would have savoured it if it hadn’t of melted quickly into pure disgust, in a blink, he looked  _evil_ , slowly turning his knocked face back to mine. Teeth starting to bare, nose now wrinkled, and his eyes wide and shocked.

 

I suddenly felt small, tiny in comparison, in strength and on the food-chain hierarchy. My shoulders dropping and I caught myself holding my breath, unable to breathe at the sight of the beast taking over the man. 

 

_ Alright. One could say this wasn’t my brightest moment. Who the fuck would slap a vampire square in the face?  I should have punched him instead for saying such nasty things to be honest. _

 

“ _Oh_? ” Thomas purred the sound so cruelly and it sent a wave of panic over my senses, exactly what he wanted, to force the sickly-sweet scent of fear outta’ me. “Does the warmblood whore want to play?  _I can play_ .” No. I don’t want to play!

 

_I’ve never heard anything like that before._   His voice almost had an echo to it, thick and harsh with spite and he had a wicked smirk to match. I don’t know what came over me, the urge to survive? Or was it my natural response to bitch-slap any creep that tries it on with me, regardless of mortality or not, so I tried to hit him, again, forgetting for a moment,  _a split moment_  that this wasn’t some drunkard at a bar wanting his dick wet, this was a vampire, an angry one who I had just hit and pretty much waved a red rag at. 

 

This time however, he caught me, effortlessly, the second my fist rose to whack him, he grasped onto my hand harshly, wrapping his cold, phantom-like fingers around my wrist and  squeezed , not  quite  enough to break bone  _although he could have done, easy_ ,  but enough for his nails to start  embedding  into my delicate skin . 

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, that hurts! Fuck that really hurt!_

 

My face immediately contorted in pain at his harsh grip, doubling over slightly and  _pathetically_  whimpering out at the sudden pain but of course it was music to his ears. I struggled,  _boy did I struggle_ _._  I had gone through levels of fear, to anger and now fear again, panic settling in with his sharp nails breaking through the skin on my wrist, beads of my warm blood forming and staining the pads of his digits as droplets threatened to run and stream down my arm. 

 

He quickly took my other wrist as I banged and pushed at his chest, flailing and trying to slip out of his grasp.  _ He wasn’t having this .  Any of it.  _

 

Thomas filled his lungs again, allowing his senses to be intoxicated by the scent of my life force as it danced in the air and clung to his fingertips, growling on his exhale “Scared are we, whore? You smell sweet enough to be.”  _Oh fuck off! Just fuck off!_   Of course I was scared! I’m terrified, my fight or flight instincts had well and truly settled in my bones and I chose to run this time, squirming in his grasp and pulling back against him, trying desperately to escape the searing pain he was causing on my wrist.  _Gods,_ _that is defiantly blood running down my arm now._ The thump of my rapid heart was the only thing I could hear again.

 

“You wanted to play.  _Let’s play_ .” He threw me.. or it felt like he did, knocking me down and tossing me like  _I was nothing_ ,  like I was air, throwing me to the rained on gravel with a brutal push. I landed awkward on my side and with a  _thud_ . 

 

_Ouch_ . I must have banged my head too? Not quite seeing stars but the world span for a moment. I didn’t want to look.  _I couldn’t look up_ _even if I tried_ , hiding my face in the crook of my arm as I tensed my body, preparing for a blow or a bite perhaps, merciless teeth at my neck with his ghastly hands holding me still as he did.  _ A thousand images of what he could do, what he had planned paralysed me . _

 

He sounded vile “How did you think this was g-“ but was cut short, and it took me a second to figure out what by. 

 

_A sound._ A distinct sound of tearing and then a gurgling, choking maybe?  _He was choking.... On what?_

What I heard before... it was-  _eh Christ_ \- it was skin being ripped at, and it wasn’t my flesh either. He was choking on his own blood.  _I know that sound far too well when I’m working the A &E ward, the gurgle and bubbling of blood trapped in a throat_ _._  

 

I was shaking, visibly trembling as I  _somehow_  found the courage to peek over my shoulder, just in time to see a pained and shocked Thomas reach for the gashes on his neck and what I presume is the blood  _pouring_  from it before a figure moved from behind him  _inhumanly_  fast , pinning him to the nearest tall wooden fence that made up the walk-path, a hand pulling at his hair to expose his lacerated neck while an arm was pushed against his chest, keeping Thomas up right on his feet and from falling.

 

A low growl of a voice followed “ I warned you.  Didn’t I warn you what’ll happen if you went anywhere near her again!” 

 

_Marcus._

_Holy shit. It’s Marcus._ That’s Marcus! 

 

Relief . It was short lived with a “What did he do, Freya? What did he do! Did he  _feed_  from you?” I have never, in the years of knowing Marcus, heard him sound  as  vexed as he was right now. Fury isn’t anywhere near to what he was feeling ,  _the wrath of a protective mate._   Thomas had hurt me ,  _touched me_ , and that animalistic side of Marcus was  _livid_ , maddened with the urge to protect and punish anyone,  _anything_  that would cause even the slightest of pain to his mate, to warn others of what would happen if they tried to do the same. 

 

I had to think for a moment, my mind going a hundred mph.  _Did he bite me? N-no I don’t think so_ _._  “I- no, he didn’t.” “Freya... you’re   _bleeding_. ”

 

I know the sounds of a cross Marcus, or a sad Marcus,  _but this was a scared Marcus_ , even fathoming the idea of me being injured  _or worse_  caused him to almost frenzy  _and that was dangerous_ , his fear and anger blurring his judgment, catching the sweet scent of my blood   _made him see_ _ red . _

 

_So what had he done exactly? Come up behind him and literally ripped his throat out while Thomas was distracted and consumed by the scent of my blood?.... Clever._

 

I came up on an elbow, putting my weight on it and resting my now lightly throbbing, oozing arm against my chest, observing the scene in front of me. The once wicked and dominate vampire was quickly reduced to feeble protests  _and honestly_ , it was satisfying, watching him experiencing the panic he caused me just moments ago, and by my loves hand. 

 

_Fuck him up, darling!_

 

Marcus shift his stare past his shoulder and down at me, locking his gaze with mine in a piercing but soothing glance, the contact alone and seeing him eased that sickly feeling in my belly almost immediately. Sympathetic, he gave me a gentle look of  “ _My brave darling, what has he done to you?_ ”  And that moment of vulnerability and softness made my eyes start to burn with emotion.  _Oh please no, don’t cry, not yet. Don’t you dare, Frey!_

 

The whites of his eyes glistened and gleamed too in the low light, but they were far more beautiful. 

I could recognise those stunning, kind eyes anywhere, even in a crowded room or in the dark, although the bright moon had started peeking from the clouds again, touching the night in a cool grey hue, illuminating the two figures in front of me. 

 

_Holy shit... he’s asking permission_.  Words weren’t needed, it was all said in the locked gaze, in his eyes. His fingers harshly at Thomas’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing the part of his neck that hadn’t been clawed at  _yet_ , all perfect for Marcus to bleed him  again _and finish the job this time._

 

_“Let me do it, my love. Let me end this. He deserves to die, Freya.”_  O h my god, did I have this man’s death sentence in my hands? All I could think about was that poor girl rushed into A&E, and the countless other lives he must have taken soullessly,  _my_  life that he almost took. In a moment of hurt, I nodded, it was only light but more than enough for Marcus. 

 

The strike was quick, blink and you’d miss it. There was no seduction or soft grazes, he wanted to harm him, to maim and punish. The sound of skin breaking at the latch of my mates teeth at his neck made me cringe.  _Eh god that’s grim!_  I couldn’t look away though. I was compelled to watch, watch the beast squirm and fight against Marcus feebly, the sounds of hissing and growls fighting for dominance between them in the small struggle.  _Fuck me, he is actually going to kill him isn’t he? Could I let this happen? Could I even stop it now it’s begun? For fuck sake why do I feel guilty! He is foul and Marcus is right, he deserves to die._   He deserves this. H-He.. he—

 

“ _That is enough, Marcus!”_ A booming voice bounced off the fenced _w_ alls of the narrow path and I’m not quite sure what startled me first, the powerful vocals that dragged all the air out of my lungs or the very tall and slender vampire from which it came from appearing with the help of his fast abilities, yanking Marcus off of Thomas by the back of his collar  _like he’s a naughty school boy or something_ . And Thomas.. well, he slumped unceremoniously onto the ground with a strangled groan. 

 

_Still alive then._

_Bloody hell, is that Matthew? Suspiciously tall, lanky and powerful, of course that’s Matthew._   “Don’t you dare!” Marcus barked at his father, squaring up on agitated energy while Matthew stayed annoying ly  calm ”Don’t. You. Dare.”  _Oh my sweet boy, no_  “What was the plan, Marcus? Please tell me.” Marcus didn’t reply, instead panted and snarled, wanting nothing more than to push him aside and finish what he started. Matthew continued “After you’ve torn at him and drained him, what were you to do with the body? Less you forget-” “Don’t give me that! You would have done the same- you  _have_  done!“ Matthew quickly cut him off “Yes, but I did it  _quietly_ .” 

 

_My love. The sudden change in his voice was harrowing_   “He-“ Marcus stuttered, struggling to say it out-loud,  _rephrasing it for my sake maybe, knowing my little ears would be listening?_  “He came for her, Matthew.”  _Oh god that was heart wrenching_ , the last few words that came from my darlings mouth were hushed and breathless, mimicking his fathers soft tones but it was filled with so much hurt and frustration. 

 

“Your mate is  _bleeding_  and needs you, Marcus. Take her back to the lab s , and get her cleaned up. I’ll   _finish_  this and meet you there.” They were talking so quietly now, I only got the odd word or two, although my attention was  on  the slumped being by their feet, the occasional whine or choke escaping him.  _ Can they be killed? They are undying, no? Maybe not . _

 

I didn’t need to be a vampire to pick up on the smell of blood, a sickly irony’ tang in the air and I wasn’t sure if it was mine I was smelling or his -  _Okay don’t panic, don’t start panicking, you’ve done amazingly so far Frey.. but I need to get up. I need to start moving, far away from him- no, no don’t panic._

 

_Gods, this is so wild, it’s like being thrown in an episode of Game of Thrones or something- ah fuck me my arm is killing me._   I winced to myself, whimpering out quietly as I put pressure over the wound.   _I didn’t wanna see how bad it was. Don’t look at it, don’t look-_

 

My quiet murmurs of discomfort caught Marcus’s attention, his tone now so lovely and gentle, and caring-  _ah stop it, I’m gunna’ start crying!_   “ Oh, my sweet darling . Freya, are you alright?” It took him but a moment to be at my side, on his knees and he took both of his cool, large palms to my face, cupping my cheeks and holding me in his hands, making sure I focused on him and him only, and not on what was happening behind him. 

 

_Was I alright? Absolutely-fucking-not, but his well-needed skin contact was helping a bit._

 

His did a quick scan of my body, looking out for any other obvious signs of injury before darting back and forth over my weary, heavy eyes.  _Relief. Oh my fucking god the relief of having his touch._  Instinctively I tilted my head into his palm, my eyes fluttering closed at the comforting feeling “Is anything broken, Frey?” “N-no, i’m just a bit bruised.” “Can I have a quick look at your arm?  _I could be wrong_  but I think you might still bleeding, my love.”  _ Okay so it’s defiantly still bleeding then. Any other time I would have giggled, he’s got his A&E voice on! The gentle and sympathetic one “Everything is going to be alright.” The one that made you believe it would be.  _

 

It will be okay.

 

“I’m going to have a look at it, my love. My eyesight is  a  _little_  better than yours in this shitty lighting.” A reassuring smile formed on his stained, thin lips,  _and was that a sly undertone I heard in his voice too?_  He can’t resist, can he? And I couldn’t help but smile back either,  _ distracted, even if it was just for a moment. _

 

_Trust_ . His careful hands left my face and went to my arm, slowly lifting up my hand that was pressed firmly against the broken skin and he gingerly moved my burning arm to get a better look at it, although I was struggling myself to see in the dark.  _Oh be still my heart_!  His touch was so gentle, he treated me like I was the most precious, fragile glass, like I would crack and crumble with one wrong move.  _ Physically, nah, I could take much more, mentally however... was maybe, possibly a different story? _

 

“ _Okay_ .” Marcus muttered under his breath in deep thought, debating what to do with me. “It’s not half as bad as it might feel, my love.”  _Oh thank god, okay._ “But still-“  _oh no.. oh no not the shirt!_ I liked the shirt! Marcus made quick work of ripping the tucked hem of his beautiful shirt he wore today and made a makeshift tourniquet, tying the frayed fabric around my arm under my elbow,  and tight at that . I caught a wincing moan in my throat “ _I know_ _my love_ , I’m so sorry. It’s got to be tight to constrict the-“  _okay now that made me giggle, like a chain reaction, my darling sniggered too, catching himself out going all doctor mode_  “You’re telling me things I already know, Doctor Whitmore.” “ My apologies,  Nurse Clarke.” 

——

 

_Breathe Frey, it’s alright, just breathe._   I’m safe and sound, but my body felt otherwise. Quiet pants catching in my throat, trembling hands and a hard pounding in my chest that wanted to break through, panicked adrenaline flooding my veins as if that horrible man was still inches away from me, like his hands were still  _on_  me, plaguing my mind with grim ideas.

 

Now that it was calm and quiet, I had the chance to replay what had happened, over and over, re-torture myself and fill in the gaps I had already started to suppress. Although most of it was a blur  _thank fuck_ . Smacking him I remember, and the initial  _thud_  of when I hit the ground, the sound of flesh under  _claws_ , the utter panic is my mates voice -  _oh god that tone was heart wrenching, a thousand times worse hearing that than skin tearing._   The  _what if’s_  and the  _maybes_  rooted too:  _what if Marcus arrived two moments later instead? Was Thomas going to bite me? Maybe if I hadn’t of smacked him he’d let me go. He was going to ki—_

 

“Freya.  _Freya_?”  _Oh that was like the most heavenly music to my ears. Lovely. I let my eyes fall shut at the gravelly and naturally inviting voice that came from Marcus, saying my name so softly I could of actually melted in my seat_ \- “ Freya?”  _oh shit_ _._  That one was more uneasy than soft. My head snapped up to the direction of the voice and saw Marcus paused in his actions, his worry stopping him from putting bits and pieces from the first aid kit in a metal kidney bowl. The hem of his once beautiful shirt was now frayed, dark drops and smears of blood stained his collar and down tis front too. My eyes drifted and followed the trail of blood that flung to his neck where it had poured from his mouth  _oh god_ , some on his chin as well, his sleeve was sodden with it.  _Did he wipe his mouth when I wasn’t looking? Save me from the true image of aftermath-_

 

“ _Freya_?”  “Uh- Y-Yeah?  _Sorry_ , I was miles away.”  “ _I can see that._ ”  A smile curled on his  _smudged_  lips, his trademark playful and genuine one that  usually  makes me beam back, but there was a sadness in his eyes that I caught immediately, with a blink it was gone though.  _Oh love, don’t look at me like that, please, it’s gunna make me cry, again._

 

“What are we thinking,  _Nurse Clarke_ , are we in need of a stitch or two?” “ _Mhmm_ .” I hummed as I thought, observing my bloodstained arm resting on my lap, debating what to do. Five thin gashes blemished my arm, the bleeding had stopped for the most part and I couldn’t see fat or bone .  _Nice_ . Should be fine.  _ Should be  “ No _ _,_  I think I can get away with it. It’s not half as deep as I thought.” “Told you.  _Right, my love_ _-_ ” As he slapped on a pair of latex _ahem_  I took a cheeky glance around his lab, noting little details that screamed  _Marcus_ . This was the first time I’d been inside it. The building is like Fort Knox though!  _So many swipe keys and cameras_ _._  I haven’t really had the chance to take much of it in, there is a main lab area and a few offices branching out of it, one of them claimed by Marcus which is were we’re at now. The large glass panels hiding us with blinds.

 

Little vials-  _of blood? What is he doing, taking them like shots of vodka?_  And jars of mystery liquid I can see in a glass fridge unit to the side as well as books, a microscope and papers covering his messy desk, some with leather binding and rough edges from years and years of handling-  _oh vintage_! 

 

“I -  _urm_ -“  I trailed off slightly, finding my words as Marcus dragged another wheeled chair in-front of me, taking the seat and starting to dampen a cotton swab  _with what I presume is pure alcohol? Smells like it. Fuck me, this is gunna sting like a bitch._  “ I may not need stitches, but could I have a kiss?” That got his attention. Marcus caught my stare, glancing up at me past his long, dark lashes  _with an expression I couldn’t quite make out_ . His bright eyes scanned over my face and stopped at my lips, his features relaxing when he did.  “ _Please_ ?” “My love-“ Marcus started, suddenly sounding in disbelief  _and in relief_?  Leaving the small medical bowl on a surface before leaning across to me, taking each side of my face with his large hands again and making a point of not breaking his gaze with mine-  _ah his eyes are so lovely_  “-you never need to ask, not ever. ” 

 

This too clearly shook him, what could have happened to me,  _ what could have happened to his mate .  _

 

_For a second.. I thought he was shocked that I wanted his touch, his kiss, after watching the beastly side to him at play but It was the opposite, without him, I probably wouldn’t be here-_   ah let’s not go down that road! I wanted to kiss him and him to hold me, more than anything.

 

Marcus leant into me, bringing his soft lips to mine and it was  _perfect_ . Just for a moment, our pain and worry melted away with claiming pecks and kisses. If it was  my  blood he had taken, I might be tempted to deepen it, taste me on his lips and hum at the bitter metallic.  _ Is that filthy? Christ, I truly am a vamps wet dream . _  Instead, he pulled back to rest his forehead at mine before I- _we_  had the chance, taking his gloved hands away from my face, brushing down my shoulders and arms until he  _carefully_  found my much smaller hands, taking a needed breath when he did.

 

“I didn’t say you could stop smoochin’ me.”  _Now that made him chuckle_ , it was quiet and perhaps the slightest bit naughty, and I couldn’t help but snigger back.  _Divines, he is ridiculously infectious_. “I’m sorry to disappoint,  _my lady._  I shall have to make up for that later.”  _Please do_ _._ Marcus lent himself back in his chair but didn’t dare let go of my hands.  _I didn’t want him to either_  “Would you mind if I got you cleaned up first? Then you can have  _whatever_  you like.”  _Oh_  was that a flash of sly I see, again? His eyebrow cocked, it was only slight but enough to spark imagination.  _I know what he’s doing_ , Marcus is the master of alluring and playfulness,  _distractions_ , and honestly, right now I was so thankful for it. “ _Oh_ , whatever I like?” I repeated, half a giggle escaping me “Is that a promise,  _Sir_?” “ _Of course_ _._  I would never make one I couldn’t keep.” He sealed it with a knowing wink,  _knowing fully well it’ll go_   _straight between my legs_  before taking the metal bowl again, balancing it on his lap and taking out a damped cotton ball. 

 

_Eh god_ _._  I do this almost every day! Bandage people up. It’s a bit different when it’s happening to you though “Give us ya’ arm.”  _I made what I can only describe as a non-committal whine_ , like a big bitch baby that I am but I did it, semi-reluctantly, turn over my arm for him to swab. “It might sting, my darling.”  _Oh_  that sounded nice though, he had his doctor voice on as he gently started to clean each cut.  _Sting_  is an understatement, that shit  _burned_ ! I winced, squirming slightly in my seat .  _Has to be done. But divines_ ,  he handled me so gently, like I could crumble in his palms.

 

“What did he do, Frey?” He sudden said-  _no_ , whispered, stopping momentarily to look up at me with his bright, kind eyes. “I will fully understand if you don’t want to talk about it right now-“ “No, I-uh-“ I winced again when he cleaned another of the wounds and he breathed a “ _Sorry_ .” 

 

“I urm- I was on the phone to you when I heard him spit something at me?”  _Shit, what did he say?_  I trailed off, trying to think back and Marcus was quick to take my hand, his covered thumb soothing over my knuckles.  _Fuck, it’s such a blur_  “I can’t quite remember what he said?” “ _I do_ . Do you want to know?”  _Eh_ , did I want to know- yes I do. I nodded, my mind swirling for a moment “He said you smelt like  _me_ .” Yeah that’s about right! “ _Shit_ , yes! That’s the one. You heard?” “Through the phone,  _yeah_ . I ran to you after that.”  _Ah his heightened hearing!_  “How did you find me?” “I smelt you, in the air. The closer I got, I heard your panicked heart too, and then the scent of your-“ The word got caught in his throat, like the thought alone was too painful to think about, what he could have potentially stumbled upon with the smell of my “ _Blood_ .”

 

Marcus’ head snapped up to the direction of the door and  _growled_ . He had heard something, way before I could, it was then that I heard distinct satisfying tip-taps of heels on marble, quickly standing from his seat just before the door swung open with an annoyed  “ _Marcus! Drop her right now, I’m not going to warn you again_ _._ ” A tall, elf-like figure stepped in, a hand still on the door knob. 

 

_Miriam!_

 

“ Stop feeding in the lab!- ”  Her expression immediately dropped at the sight of us, not quite the vision she was expecting.  _What was she expecting?_  Catching us against a wall and him having a cheeky little nibble. Wait,  _again_?  What does he get up to in here?  _Something to ask later._

She must have got the scent of me and my life force, and put two and two together.

 

_ She is beyond beautiful. It makes so much sense now why they are all ethereal looking? Godlike and sculpted to perfection, all to allure a meal?  And a mate _ .  Her hair was neatly up in a bun and her fitted black coat tailed at the back, expensive red silk clung to her chest perfectly.  She looks amazing,  _intimidatingly so_ “Miriam, get out!”  _Oh no._  Marcus barked at her, standing straight and pointing behind her, another warning growl rattled in his chest and echoed off the walls but she didn’t have an ounce of concern over him and the threat, and hardly acknowledged him either? Her attention on me. Her doe eyes quickly assessed me, doing the once over on my slightly bruised and aching frame “What happened, Freya?” 

 

I think,  _I think_   she actually sounds  almost  concerned? Or as best as she could do at least. I had only met Miriam a few times before, but I never thought she’d be the sympathy type? Think _drop-dead-Amazonian-who-doesn’t-suffer fools gladly. That_  is Miriam. 

 

“ _Miriam_ .” This time, Marcus spat her name through gritted teeth with so much venom, I expected him to hiss, make a sound from somewhere primal and dark, wanting to square up to the other vampire with a final warning.  _He’s livid again?_  Why is he so angry? “ _Marcus_ ?” I didn’t mean to sound as breathless and hushed as it came out, but this was making me nervous, my pulse quickening at the tension, and Miriam quickly scoffed “Ignore him Freya. He’s puffing out his chest because  we  can still smell  your  blood.  _The rage of a shielding mate_ , but he forgets I’m older than him  and  Matthew combined .”  _Goodness_. That’s amazing. What she said made sense too, Marcus being protective and hyper-aware of any possible threat.

 

Miriam  finally  looked at him with her norm-stern exterior, eyebrow risen as she said unfazed “And that  _I_  won’t act like an unpredictable, newly turned babe at the scent.”   _Was that a snidey’ dig_ _? Sounded like it._

 

I extended my arm-  the one I could without wincing , reaching my hand out for Marcus to take, which he did, holding my fingers in his and bringing his cool lips to my knuckles.  _Oh fuck me_ _._  The gesture was soft and it made my heart sing, watching the flash of bliss written across his face as he shut his eyes through the contact, calming me and himself, enough to sit back down and start preparing bandages. He moved himself between me and Miriam, guarding me as she took a seat on the edge of the desk by us, letting her legs hang, listening in on me explaining to Marcus what actually happened.

 

I told them everything-  _well, almost everything._  Some were too foul for me to actually repeat, and somethings I felt too ashamed to admit that for a brief second, I might of actually believed Thomas.  _That little shit did get in my head_  “He was about to tell me I would have a good fuck and a quick hunt like the other girls, and that’s when I snapped and slapped him-  _well_ , I backhanded him.” “You bitch slapped him?  _Oh_ _, my love._ ” Marcus said and I couldn’t make out the tone? I could have sworn there were flickers of pride in their somewhere, impressed I managed to get a hit in? Or that I stood up for myself? But his dismay hid it all. He had finished bandaging my arm and was holding both of my small, warm hands in his much larger ones, his thumb doing The Thing™ again over my knuckles. “Almost twice, he caught the second one and dug his nails right into me. And threw me to the ground!” I whined that last bit, cringing slightly.  _Eh god that wasn’t fun._

 

“I personally would have gone for the groin,  _but_  the face will suffice. I’m surprised he let you get as close. Distracted by her scent, perhaps? Or inexperienced?” Miriam asked my mate, and he had hardly moved, refusing to take his lovely eyes off me, reminding himself of my unique details; the freckles that laid on my cheeks, the small childhood scar on my thumb, my long lashes, the rise and fall of my chest-  _ah_  “It doesn’t matter, not now.” He quickly said to her before his attention rested on me again “My darling, that was  unbelievably  dangerous. I can’t believe you tried to hit him.” “Of course I did? He was talking crap about you and saying disgusting things to  _me_ . I wasn’t going to stand there and let him frighten me without doing  something ?” 

 

“ _Freya_ .” Is he annoyed?  _Is he... is joking right now_ _? Is he going to try and lecture me?_  He can piss off if that’s the case “ Oi! You  would have done much worse if it was the other way around- in fact you  did .” I gestured to the blood stains on his shirt. My emotions were starting to get the better of me. I didn’t want to snap at him but I found myself doing exactly that. The agitation rubbing off on him too, sounding just as frustrated “ _Yes_ , but you almost got yourself killed for what, for pride?  _For me_? Freya,  no .” 

 

_ Is he- is he blaming  me _ _? Is that what he’s doing right now?_   I can’t believe this shit . The tension was now thick and ghastly, and I snatched my hands out of his grasp, to his shock. A familiar sickly feeling hit the pit of my belly “Are you kidding me? Are you taking the piss, Marcus? It’s  my  fault that he showed up and did this, is it?” I looked and sounded like pure thunder, each word dripping with spite and Marcus’ expression changed in a breath, confusion, regret and concern ripples over his features, his voice nothing but soft,  infuriatingly soft,  shaking his head lightly as he said “ What?  No, Freya. That is not what I-“ “What did you want me to do? Plead for mercy? Drop to my knees or expose my neck to him?” “No-  _god no_ , of course not! Freya please-“ “I don’t want to hear it.”  _I don’t wanna fucking hear it_ , hear him, or see him . My voice cracking under the weight of my distress, I shook with it too.  _Don’t you cry Frey, don’t you dare, not in front of them_ . I stood up from the chair and got myself out of his office as quickly as I could, ignoring his begs behind me “ Wait. Freya, wait-”

 

_ How the hell do I get out of this place! You need about a dozen key-cards  and I have the grand total of zero!  _

_ Fuck, my heart is going a thousand miles an hour. Am I gunna vomit? Pass out?  Both ? Great. _

 

I need somewhere quiet and  _I need it_ _now_ . I need to breathe. I took my chances and snuck into the next closest office. The second that door shut behind me and I had my back pressed against it and cried. _I sobbed_. Covering my mouth with my hands and quietly wailed into them.  _I wanted to howl_ _. All that tension, all that fear that I tried so hard to brush away came out in heavy droplets falling from my weary eyes. What happened with Thomas was arguably one of the most terrifying things to happen to me._ Even safe behind those locks doors, I was scared, maybe more scared than I let on. I kept reply Marcus’ words in my head  “ _You almost got yourself killed for what, for me?_ ” Even if that were the case, of course I would have done, what a stupid  stupid  thing to say! He is the most important thing in my life and he would do the same for me,  why wouldn’t I?

 

“Freya?” 

 

_Oh fucking hell!_  I startled,  so deep in my own thought I hadn’t heard footsteps come to the door, even if the soothing voice was hushed, i jumped.  _Marcus_ . “My darling? Can I come in.” A choked whimper escaped me at the harrowed word that came after “ _Please_ ?” He sounded so desperate and saddened, and it only made me weep more.  _I don’t think I could talk, even if I wanted to_. I didn’t dear take my hands away from my face.

 

He was so quiet, like any louder than a whisper and I would have ran. “Freya I am so,  so  sorry. That’s not what I meant at all and I should have explained it better- or not said a word. I am so sorry, my love. None of what happened was your fault,  _of course it wasn’t_ . Regardless, he  was  a cruel being, and that was not your doing.” 

 

_Thank you._  Thank you for saying that. Because it felt like it.  “H-He-”  _Come on Frey, we can do better than that._  I closed my eyes and slowly took a breath in, composing myself enough to speak up, barely audible but I tried “ H-He was- he said-  he was awful, Marcus.” “ I know  my darling. And you were so brave, so very brave my love.”

 

Was I brave? Stupid more like. And stubborn.  _And a spitfire_. I took a few steps away from the door, enough for him to slip in and close it behind him. Marcus kept his distance, respecting that I might not want to be hugged or touched,  even if that was the one thing he desperately needed to do.  I didn’t dare look at him either, I'd just burst out crying again if I caught a glimpse of his kind, sculpted face. I wasn’t sobbing anymore, although the tears occasionally fell down my cheeks and kissed the flushed skin. I rest my bandaged arm against my belly and I hugged the other shoulder.  _I must have looked awful._ “I’m sorry, Marcus.” “Why are  you  sorry?” My voice cracked again with how tender he was being. “Because I jumped to conclusions.” “ _You_  have nothing to be sorry for. You’ve just been tossed about, you’re in pain, and you’re apologising for being unsettled?  My darling .  _I’m_  so sorry Freya.”

 

Oh stop it, stop being so loving, I’m actually going to burst into tears again.  He was so understanding and comforting... I don’t think I deserve it?  Deserve him. 

 

“Frey. I am so sorry. I just- I can’t humour the idea of you being in harms way  _because of-_  for me.”  I finally puckered up the courage to look at my mate, slowly lifting my gaze until I saw his beautiful features, now torn with sadness and concern for me, fingers itching to pull me to him and hold me. 

 

_For him?_  No, that wasn’t it.  _Because of him?_ _Ah- he feels guilty? For what? Me snapping for his honour? For mine? Not being there to protect me?_  Thomas said Marcus warned him off. Does he think he came after me because of that?  His worried mind is all over the show like mine . I found my voice again, struggling to flutter away a tear that threatened to fall “After you smelt him on my jacket that night, you went to him, didn’t you?” “I did.” He said honestly, his shoulders dropping at the realisation that I knew, dread creeping in his veins at what else he could have possibly said,  _at what else I could have been keeping from him_. “I warned him, Frey. I told him what I would do if he came anywhere near you again. That you-“ “That I  _belong_  to you.”  _Oh shit. I didn’t mean to say that, not really_ _? Or not say it with quite so much venom._  Repeating what Thomas had told me with spite dripping from the word but it wasn’t towards Marcus, it was for that nasty man, to the idea of it, and Marcus suddenly looked  horrified,  all his lovely details crippled with what just came out of my mouth.

 

“No .”  He shook his head, certainty in his voice  “No, no, no my darling.  You are my love, not my property? Some have that dated attitude towards matings and affections, but  _I_  don’t. I don’t  own  you.” Of course Marcus doesn’t. I never thought he did, not like that anyway. I rubbed the top of my arm as if I were cold-  I was cold ! Shakey’ from the shock. “I know.” I nodded truthfully, breaking his gaze for a moment as I thought out-loud “I own you as much as you own me. You own my heart, as I own yours.” I looked back at him and his frame had relaxed, a smile growing on his lips and I instinctively matched it, suddenly filled with butterflies dancing in my belly and feeling a little giddy knowing  _that_  was all true.  _I’m all his._

 

 “What else did he say?” “He said a lot of shitty things.” “Like?” “Like how it was a lie? That all you wanted was to fuck and feed from me.” His brows turned in again “Is that what you believe?”  _What?_  “No?  No . In true fuck-boy fashion, all he was doing was trying to degrade me.” “ _Fuck_ . I should have let  _you_  kill him instead. Or!”  _Ah-ha here we go_  “I pin him down while you make him cry. I  love  watching you make grim men cry, especially on nights out.” He said that with such pride? I couldn’t help but snigger “ Ha ! How romantic of you- But exactly, I know what he said was bullshit.  Well- “ I suddenly thought, narrowing my eyes at him for a moment and he cocked his head at it “You  do  want to do  _all_  of those things, though.” “ So do you .”  _Maybe_ . Marcus said far too casually, a familiar trademark grin curled on his thin lips and I was so grateful for it,  _normality_ . He added “In that order,  consensually and lovingly  though. Preferably not in the labs but I’m game if you are, Nurse Clarke.”  _And there it is!_

 

_Christ! Don’t start when I’m all sniffy and puffy eyed, I can’t look very nice_. He clearly thought differently. I know really he was trying to distract,  but there we’re hints of something truthful, like if I had agreed, he absolutely would have fucked me right now if I wanted it  “You are out of control, sir.” “If I were any different, you’d get bored.”

 

For a moment,  just a split moment , I had completely forgotten where I was and why we were here, escaping to somewhere exciting and lighthearted with the lustful shimmer in his eyes. It was until I winced at a twang’ of pain in my arm that it took me back again with a wave of exhaustion and gloom. 

 

I don’t know if he caved into temptation, giving in to his desire to hold me and protect me or,  _if he_ _needed_ _it_ , needed to feel my warmth and life against him as he engulfed be in his strong arms. Marcus closed the gap between us, my face now hidden at his neck and his head resting on my shoulder. His tight grip threatened not to let go, not ever.  _Please don’t? Don’t let go_ _._  Feeling safe and having him pressed up at me eased away some of the worry, a faint content sigh escaping my lips and he hummed in a breath, like his soul was responding to mine.  _Oh Divines_.

 

My fingers came to the soft cotton of his shirt covering his slim chest, taking the fabric in my grasp and holding onto him for dear life.  _Keep me hidden at your chest forever_ . “Your life is too precious to me, my darling.” He hushed so softly against my ear, like the whole world was listening and I was hanging on for every word.  _ You lovely lad, my heart is singing! _  “I can’t-  I can’t  fathom the idea of anything happening to you, Frey.  You’re too precious to me. ”

 

_O-oh?_  He must have been terrified too. When he heard what was happening over the phone, not knowing what he could have found- he was just as shaken as I was, and just as emotional. “I love you so much, Freya.” “I love you too.” He pulled back from the embrace and took my head in his hands once more, my hands coming up to his arms, keeping my eyes fluttered closed thinking he might kiss me, waiting to feel his skilled lips to fall on mine, instead I felt his thumbs brushed away a rogue tear across my cheek.   
  


“My poor love, please don’t cry.”

 

His hands are so cold though . Wherever they touch made my skin tingle and tickle, and I giggled at it, opening my eyes just in time to see him smile at the welcomed, sweet sound “What are you thinking about, my darling?” “How cold your hands are, they’re like ice.” “ _Oh_ _?_  Shall I distract you from them, love?” “ Please .” With that he kissed me, turning his head into me and shaped his lips with mine, and I happily let him.  I could have easily melted into it , have him leave me breathless and yearning for more but we better behave,  I suppose? - 

 

“Not in my study!  _Marcus!_ ”  As if on cue, Miriam banged her fist against the opaque glass on the door, the screen rattling so much I half expected it to fall out and smash everywhere on the ground.  _Jesus wept!_ Ah , so it was hers that I snuck into then?  _Oops_ . I  just  managed to pull back from Marcus  _although given the choice he probably would have kept going_  before she flung open a door furiously for the second time tonight, and I suddenly felt like a naughty little school girl getting caught snogging a boyfriend by the headmistress, my skin feeling  very  flushed.

 

“Talking and composing yourself in here is fine, but I will not have  _relations_  going on in  my  office. Leave her be, Marcus.” She said directly to him with a warning and he matched her irritated tones.  _Shit_ . Maybe she heard the  _I’m game if you are_  comment. By the look on her face, she definitely did. “Calm down,  Miriam . I wasn’t inserting myself in her-”  _oh god don’t_   “-We’ll be doing that in  my  office instead.”  _please don’t tease_ , I don’t think my cheeks can take this.  _Speak up Frey, for fuck sake_. “ Uh- I’m sorry Miriam, about earlier, about  _this_ .” I quickly glanced at Marcus, giving him a look and catching him smirking, feeling pleased with himself.  _Little shit_.  “Don’t be.”  There was that kindness again , surprisingly so, even if it was brief. Too old and too wise to care. “Although you  can  be sorry for not making him grovel for longer. It was such a lovely sound.”

———

 

_Fuck me!_ That’s got to be the fourth time now. I’d just got back to sleep and dreamt I was falling-  _which side note, how the hell does my body know what falling from a height feels like?_  I’m sure there’s some funky science behind it and it’s not massively philosophical, either way, I know what Marcus’ answer would be: _“Do you not remember?” He’d sound deadly serious, making me genuinely think for a moment “Remember what?” “When you fell from heaven-” “Oh for fuck sake!“_

 

My head is a bit loud, interrupting sleep and causing havoc in my dreams. My arm however had stopped stinging thanks to a few painkillers I popped earlier. Each time it happened and I stirred and he hushed me quietly, barely a whisper by my ear “ Shhh  my darling. It’s okay.  I’ve got you .” Squeezing me ever so slightly when he did, reassuring my sleepy state that I was safe in his arms.  _Yes_ _. Keep talking_. His naturally raspy and alluring tones were like honey to my senses, making the softest of sighs escape my tired parted lips and helped my startled heart to calm again. 

 

_And got me he had_ . The TV in my room was long turned off and I must have fallen asleep between his legs when we had Netflix on, something to district and help me nod-off. The salt lamp in the corner of my room was still on, breaking the darkness with a soft amber glow-  _amber_ , he said I smelt like amber. Amber and vanilla.  _ I wonder what my blood smelt like to him? Or is that a dangerous game to be playing tonight?  Risqué. He got riled before when I asked him, but adding blood to the mix... Divines save my vagina. _

 

After he got me back to my flat and  _helped_  me out of my clothes, he soon got me to bed with the duvet over us, skin on skin with my head resting at his naked shoulder.  I think that was more for him though, having me so close, finding comfort in covering me in his scent again . Not wanting to move me, he kept me there as I snoozed, my back against his chest and his against the headboard, a long strong arm around the small of my waist and resting on my belly as his other laid on my bare thigh.  _ So close . Intimate but nothing primal, just closeness. _

 

I whined tiredly in response, stretching my legs out a little, frustrated.  _I just want to sleep!_  “What time is it?” I whispered back groggily, my eyes closed and my body feeling lulled and relaxed against him.  _Safe_ . “Just gone three, darling.”  _Ugh_ . He hushed softly once more, keeping me quiet and at ease. “I can’t sleep.” “You  have  been sleeping. Broken sleep,  but  sleep.” I whined again, lacing my fingers with his. 

 

“Have  _you_  managed to get some sleep?” That made him snigger, somewhere between a faint knowing chuckle and half a titter, the vibrations in his chest passed through me and I shifted in his grasp.  _W-What was that for?_ “No my darling, I haven’t.” “ Do  you sleep?” “ Sometimes.“ ah- _bingo_!  I felt a pair of icy lips at my ear again, continuing “Rarely though. But when I’m relaxed with my bare  mate  at my chest-“ his digits at my thigh started to make small, lazy shapes, ghostly skimming over my skin, making me lightly giggle-  _oh_   “-I feel like I could.”

 

_Stop being so wholesome! My hearts doing the thumpties’!_

 

_That hand though_ _._  My cheeks were starting to tingle and flush, becoming  very  aware of his hand grazing at my thigh, it wouldn’t take a lot to touch me, move an inch or so and lift one of his beautiful, slender fingers to find my hot folds.  _Please_ . I caught my hips swaying, subconsciously grinding at his lap but quickly passed it off as me stretching.  _Ahem_.  “Do you fancy talking until you drift off again, my love?” _I’m sure there are other things we can do_  “Yes please.” “How are you feeling?”  _Like I want you to fuck me_ _\- Stop it!_ It’s so difficult not seeing double entendres in everything he says though,  because most of the time there are!  “U-uh,  a little achy but I’m okay.” “My darling, you would say you’re alright even if you had an arm chopped off.”  “Tis but a scratch.”  He sniggered at the Monty Python reference and hearing the wonderful sound made had me laugh too, chuckling hazily, taking myself back to when we first started to get to know each-other, bonding over our love of weird comedies, trashy music and film noir.  I feel all cosy and giggly. He may be cool to the touch but my darling had so much love and warmth to give.

 

“Can I ask you something?” “You never need to ask, love. I told you that.” Marcus dropped his head to my shoulder, letting his lips fall to the curve of my neck.  _Oh hello?_   That shouldn’t have been as stimulating as it was. The peck triggering off the sensitive nerves on my neck, making me shudder  ever-so-slightly  in his arms and he hummed at my reaction.

 

_What does my blood smell like?_  “What does-  what were you like before you were turned?”   _Ah god I caved_!  And of course he noticed,  _of course he did_ ,  catching me stumbling over my words, feeling him grin smile to himself against my skin, knowing too well I was flushing, my uneasy breathing giving it away too and I shivered at his cool breath at my ear, the faintest of purrs rolling off his words, the beast coaxing and enjoying me squirm “Are you sure  that  is what you wanted to ask, darling?” He can’t have known exactly what I wanted to say eh- maybe he didn’t need to? Smelling the arousal and curiosity skimming on my flesh.

 

I  somehow  nodded, managing to encourage him on. 

 

“W-What were you like?” “Slim.” “Slimmer than you are now?” that’s a worry.  He is so slender now, he must have looked almost sickly before . “Very  skinny, and a lot shorter too? Maybe even half an inch shorter than you, love.”  _Okay,_ _That’s so adorable_ _! I’m gushing!_  “You were a  smol  bean!” “A tiny nugget! We all were really. When I enlisted, most of the men weren’t that much taller than me either.”  _Enlisted? In the army? Ah- Bunker Hill and all that_. I wonder how many times he’d been a medic? How many wars he’s been in and seen.  _Or maybe not?_  Maybe he was too busy knee deep in mortal vagina and blood to care? That, or I can see him covered in psychedelic tassels and the anti-nuke symbol, protesting in the 60’s. 

 

_I bet he’s got into a lot of trouble in the 60’s- I bet he’s always been trouble!_

 

“ If I had met you then, pre-reborn, I would have been a  mess,  Frey. You are so beautiful and kind, I wouldn’t know what to do but stutter and make a fool outta’ myself.”   _Oh stop it! That is beyond cute._

 

Marcus being nervous to talk to a woman though?   _Why you lyin’._ I can’t imagine that at all. The Marcus I know is  dangerously  confident and charismatic. He probably thinks he couldn’t chat women up back then but really, everyone was secretly in love with him and that naughty glint in his eyes “You’re lying , again .” “ Am I? How so. ” “I bet you swooned every lady in town, you and your curls and  that  smile. I bet you stole hearts all over the show too. You would have stolen mine  for sure .” “Have I not  now ?” Marcus was quick to ask, although his tone suggest he knew the answer, a playful sly.  _Bastard_ . His lips fell at my neck once more, but this time, they lingered at my electric, sparking skin, and I immediately  melted , sighing against his chest  _and proving his point_ , tilting my head  just a little  to give him better access to me, my hips started to grind against him too-  _oh fuck_ .  That is his cock throbbing to life and pressing at my arse.

 

“I would have tried-” His voice dropped to a low whisper at the friction, purring between each brushing kiss and rising up, following the line of my neck and purposefully stopping before he could graze over a certain spot, the one where a deep bruise laid from last time, the spot that would make me come undone if he mercilessly nipped and sucked at it, and I whined for him, shamelessly.  _Please. Please touch me, kiss me?_

 

Maybe he was testing the waters? Refusing to go any further unless I asked? Not after the dramaticness of the day- but I want it! Badly . I parted my legs and hooked one over his, exposing my cunt for him, hoping that was more than enough of a hint, but his hand at my thigh barely nudged, soft grazes did turn into padding at my flesh though, twitching and  itched  to move closer to my heat.

 

“- I would have tried it on with you too.”  A vintage daydream of us filled my mind, me in a thin dress and him in working clothes, hushed lovers sneaking off at the dead of night to give themselves to each-other, or maybe he would seduce my farm-maiden self to let him fuck me in the barn .  _Gods yes!_  “ And  I would have let you. Take me in a field with the skirt of my dress bunched up and my thighs sticking with your cum.”  _ o-oh , where did  that _ _come from!_  I blushed at my own words, softly whining at the daydream.  I swear it’s him, he brings out my every desire and bawdy thought that with anyone else, I wouldn’t dare mutter but with him, there is no filter. No shame or nerves needed. 

 

 His hand at my belly slowly crept up until he found the swell of my breast, taking it in his palm and squeezing the round mound, dragging a single high pitched moan from my weary lips, my brows turning in slightly. His wandering touch was enough to aid some of my want but- he moaned-  _fuck, he moaned_ , the sound humming in his throat as he took himself there too, to the image we painted, and my cunt twitched at the sound. 

_He was loving this._

 

“ _Oh_ , that sounds like fun. Fucking you into the grass and wild flowers.” “W-We can still do that.” “ _We can_ .” 

 

_Or he could take me now?_  His hips snapped and pushed against mine, a growl catching in his throat and I mewled in my frustration with him, finding a rhythm and grinding his now hard cock at my round arse.  _Claim me, please?_ _I need that closeness. I want to feel where we connect, I want the weight of his cool body on mine as he rolls into me_.  It would be so easy to lean forward and go on my hands and knee s,  have him come up behind me, hold onto my fleshy hips and leave bruises on my skin as he slips his thick cock int \- The phantom feeling of the stretch of his length in my core caused me to keen on his lap and to my embarrassment, a wined “ Fuck -“ escaped my parted lips at the thought, quickly covering my mouth with my hand in fear I would call out again.  _No! Don’t be embarrassed. It’s Marcus._

 

His lips trailing up my neck stopped at the begging coo  _thank fuck_ , giving me a moment to catch my breath although my heart still thumped so fast in my chest and my cunt twitched at the loss. I could  _hear_  him smirking “What was that  sweet  cry for, darlin’?” Marcus purred at my reaction, his curiosity dripped with the promise of mischief and everything sinful. He bucked his hips at my arse again, padding the soft flesh of my breast in his hand “What were you thinking about?  _You_ _ squirmed .”  Shush! _

 

_Oh fuck me, he snapped his hips again, that beautiful long cock of his throbbing against me is torture!_ _Come on Frey, find your words_   “I-I’m thinking about  you .” “ _Mhmm_ . What am I doing?”  Gods. Was that desperation I could hear?  His body was saying it, screaming for me to tell him, to add to his fire and feed the hunger.  _Tell me, darling._

If it were anyone else asking, I would have buckled under nerves, but he made me feel so safe, and confident?  He oozes confidence .

 

I sighed at my daydream, mewling at the thought of it again. I want it so badly, him to leave bruises on my hips, my thighs, covering my body in reminders of him . “Y-You’re slowly sinking your thick cock into me.” “ Mhmm . How? How am I taking you?” “From behind. A hand on my hip and the other has a fistful of my hair, arching my back as you snap into my c-cunt. Y-Your lips at the nape of my neck-” “Is that what you want? Is that what your  poor little cunt  needs?” That fake mocking is going to end me  _or reduce me to a whimpering mess_ . “To savour the feeling of me sheathing you around my cock.”  “Y-Yes- please Marcus“ 

 

_ Okay.  That wasn’t really a reply, more of a beg?  Am I begging? I’m actually begging.  Fuck . He didn’t even stutter. Tell me more. Keep talking.  _

 

All the fine hairs on my arm suddenly stood up and a little voice in the back of my mind told me to open my eyes and search for something.  _His gaze_.  I feel it every time he looks at me. It’s not uncomfortable.. more of a beckoning? _Look up my darling and find me. Find my eyes_ . And find them I did. Only just opening them enough to see my full length mirror in the corner of the room, the light was dim but that didn’t matter, his rich pools now blackened with want, catching the light like the most beautiful gems as he peeked behind my shoulder, like a hunter gawking in the shadows, watching his pray at play. 

 

_H-He’s watching us?_ Watching me moan and press at his body, wantonly grinding with him, watching how my brows turned in whenever I quiver, how receptive I am of him and his hand at my breast, taking my nipple between his thumb and finger and roll the peak in his pads.  _ I can’t- I can’t- ah.  I tired so hard to keep his gaze, to play this little game.  I know him,  I know how much he likes to play it, to see how much I can take before I blush away, but  fucking hell this is so hot! _ The more I felt his cock throb against me and his large hand work my chest, the more my eyes hazed over with pleasure and  his  devoured my bare body. Marcus was purring, it wasn’t a growl, this was a sound of joy, the beast enjoying the view of his mate submitting to his touch, and it moved right through me, rattled so close to my ear and I rewarded him with a shocked gasp, finally caving and turning my flushed face away, hiding it in the crook of his neck.

 

_Oh... he smells so nice._ Woody notes dancing off his porcelain skin, and something sinful lingered too?  The most inviting and delicious perfume that seduced every inch of me, like it always did.  Whenever he hugged me, touched me or brushed past me, his natural scent tingled at my senses and for a moment  at least  I was captured by him? Breathless and my attention only wanting him. Completely enticed and left me  craving  for more.

 

_I wonder if he knew? Probably. He probably got off on it too. No, he does get off on it! Knowing his effects on me._

 

Low and deep sniggers escaped my love at the  slightly  sheepish, wanting mess he turned me into,  _not that I cared,_ _ I’m living my best life  with my love groping at my breast and his cock begging for my attention . Ehe _ _, he wants me just as much._ Whenever I push back into his grinds and sways, I caught soft groans under his breath  and it is heavenly,  hearing him moan for me too. 

 

Someone so stunning and powerful now weak for me.  _Big bad vampire,_ _who?_

 

He taunted and teased in fake patronising, awhing’ at me in a shaken breath  “Is t-that all it takes now, darling? Me growling in your ear to have you all rosy cheeked .” I whined at him, half-heartedly fighting back at his teasing, although I’ve already lost.  _I’m a mess-_ _ah fuck_ _._  I winced at him tweaking my sensitive peak, not nearly enough to cause pain, but tilting near it, the perfect amount to have me mewling and heaving, hide my face in the curve of his neck. Carefully rolling my nipple between his skilled digits and I keened at it.

 

“ _F-Fuck_ \- I’m not- I’m not quivering?” That was a dirty fib, my cunt is. My legs are! He sounds so smooth and in control  for the most part , and I can barely make sentences. Marcus lowly chuckled, borderline cruel at the blatant lie, enjoying himself  just a little too much  “So If I were to dip my hand between your thighs, I wouldn’t find you dripping already?”  _ Why don’t you find out? “ Maybe _ _.”_  “And I  definitely  won’t find you in need of my fingers stretching you either.” “ _No_ .” “ No?  My tongue,  perhaps?  Did you not enjoy cumming by my mouth ? I think you did, Pet. ”  _Yes. Maybe?_ _Why am I fighting this?_  He’s insanely good at giving head.  Let him nest between ya legs for a few hours, he’s undying, he could stay there forever... or until I’m trembling and, incoherent from release after release . A familiar feeling bubbled in my lower belly, my cunt lightly contracting with the rhythm of my heart beat- and he’d hardly touched me! His tempting voice alone and strong, cool body pressed at my back,  he  was enough to have me clenching, pent up and desperate to cum. The lightest of grazes would sending me falling over the edge.  “Tell me what you need, darling.”

 

I’m not a blushful person? And most of the time I give as good as I get with him- heck, I’ve made  him  blush before! But he knows exactly how to toy with me, have me mewling and flushed for him. Even as friends, he did this on the daily... like recording me when I was eating an icepop on our break at work: Marcus is the king of taking funny as fuck, stoic, mid-blink photos and sending you them when you least expect it so whenever he sneaks out his phone, I’m constantly whining a “Stop taking photos of me!” “ _Frey_ , you messed up the money shot!”  _Excuse me?_ “ What are you on about? ” “Look.” He said tutting, holding out his phone to me, showing a small, interrupted clip of me licking away at my icelolly.  _Oh my god- the bastard!_  “Marcu-” “We  would  have made millions on that video.  Hot Nurse Deep Throats Thick -“ “ _Marcus_!” 

 

Or even doing small gestures, the way he genuinely calls me beautiful makes me flush, morning texts and goodnight texts, when he catches my eye across the ward makes me blush.  Now was clearly no different.

 

“I can’t-.”  He knows! Is he really going to make me say it?  “You can. Tell me Frey.  Tell me what you need .” What did I need? His skilled lips marking my neck sounds nice, all while his cock is between my thighs. I just want him. His hands on me. His love, his kiss, all of him.

 

“ I want you to touch me. ” I didn’t mean to sound so hushed, like a small, pleading prayer and Marcus happily answered it “ Good girl. ” 

 

I held my breath at the soft pads of his eager finger tips tracing across my thigh until he found my slippery folds, and my toes curled at the light contact, my hand coming up to the side of his head, knotting my fingers in his waves and the other found his hand at my cunt, ghostly touching and feeling his movements as his cold digits delved between my hot slit. 

 

Marcus moaned too, pleased and satisfied with his findings, feeling how drenched I am for him. “You’re soaked, my love.”   _I can’t_ _ \- I don’t know what took my breath away more, finally having the friction, his  delicious _ _words or the contrast of his icy fingers at my hot cunt_. “ Breathe , my love.  Let me take care of you. ”  I’m actually going to cum, everywhere ! I couldn’t speak, it was all I could do to find my breathing again, albeit shaken pants and quietly whine in response.

 

_Ah, fuck!_ _This feels incredible!_  The ache now replaced with consuming, euphoric pleasure rising in the pit of my belly, making my brows turn in and my mouth drop, strings of high-pitched whimpers left me as his skilled digits lathering my clit in my juices, and I twitched, my stomach and leg muscles spasmed lightly whenever he ran over the oversensitive nub. I was  teetering  on the edge of my climax, so wound up that these careful grazes over my clit left me hanging there, so close to rapture.  _I can’t-  “_ _P-Please-_ _”_  

 

“ _Shh_ , I know darling. You want to cum so badly, don’t you?” I nodded,  desperately . “Then cum for me, my love.  Cum for me .” 

 

_ Yes . Yes. Yes!  _ Marcus ran purposeful circles over the swollen bundle of nerves as he pulled me closer to his cool, strong chest, as close to him as he could when I started to writhe on his lap, legs restless, chest heaving. He didn’t want to drag me to bliss,  _oh no_ _,_  this wasn’t rough play or dominating, this was  all for me.  Each whine grew louder and higher in pitch between shaken breaths and all my muscles tensed again. I-I’m gunna- I “M-Marcus  ah-! ” “Cum for me, darling. Let go and cum for me.” 

 

And cum I did ,  _hard_ , at his coaxing demand. How could I not plummet off the precipice with my mate reveling in the pleasure he’s giving me, knowing that if I were to look up, I’d catch his  admiring  gaze at my tensing, clenching frame in the mirror.  _Cum for me_ _._  “F-Fuck!” My voice broke when the intense wave of euphoria crashed over my body, the only thing falling from my lips were a cry and his name, still hiding my face in his neck as I came in shudders, squeezing my thighs together to ease the intensity of his determined digits guiding me to rapture, but Marcus was having none of it, carrying on working me through my orgasm  _until everything_ _calmed._

 

Slowed down but not stopping. Fast circles around my twitching clit now calmed to slow grazes over it. Listening to my body and following the rhythm of my pleasure.

 

All that tension and need for him melted into my own bliss. My muscles occasionally jerking and I didn’t dare let go of him yet.  Keep me here , dancing on the edge of ecstasy. My whole body tingled and felt weightless in the afterglow.  _He is too good_ “That was-  ah \- that was a-amazing.” I feel all giddy. I did however wince between my words, my cunt still lightly throbbing at his icy touch and Marcus hummed a chuckle, his fingers lazily playing at my dripping folds, enjoying me sigh and shudder for him,  oversensitive and easy prey. “That  was a beautiful sight, my darling.”  _Gods_ . 

 

I hazily giggled at him, turning my head just enough to catch the sight of us, meeting his lovely gaze in the reflection of the mirror.  _He’s right, that is a beautiful sight_.  My cheeks and chest flushed, our limbs entwined and frames moulded.  The blanket had shifted down,  _don’t remember that happening?_ _ Did he kick it down?  _ _Exposing us to grab a better view of me writhing at his touch?_  The way our frames move perfectly with each other-  Yeah, that sounds about right.  _ He  is _ _sin_. 

 

“We will have to do that again, darling.” I didn’t quite expect his tones to be as deep as they were,  hushed  but it took all the air from my chest with it, gasping  _and it only edged him on further_. It was far too gravelly and heavy with want to be a whisper,  no  this was the insatiable creature clawing it’s way to the surface. “With my cock buried in your tight quim next time.”  _Yes_. I melted into his chest again, willingly letting him seduce and ensnare me ....  _again_. “But, I’ll have you watch too.”   _Oh gods. Promises._ That sounds like fun. My belly flipped at the thought. Catching glimpse of my contorted face as he fucks me into the mattress and his brows turning in, feeling me clench around his cock-  _yes._ _What else could we do?_

 

“W-What else will you have me watch?”

I murmured quietly, thinking out loud and it was just a thought.  A single, wandering thought  that made him almost freeze and tense up around me. 

 

_We were thinking exactly the same thing._

_He could feed from me like this_ _._  

 

I wonder what he’d look like? If ecstasy will paint across his face. Will he moan at my taste?  _Moan for me?_  A shaken whimper escaped my lips and another caught at my throat as I watched his eyes narrow, only slight,  but it was there to match the shift in the air between us . Marcus knew exactly what I was thinking, what my subconscious suggested and it  burned  at his hunger knowing what crossed my mind, gnawing at that part of him that wanted nothing but to taste me, to claim me, to mark me as his own.

 

His large hand left the eased ache between my thighs and brought his glistening fingers up to my lips.  _ Oh .  Oh fuck me this is hot.  He didn’t need to ask,  I can play filthy too . But, am I playing with fire doing this? Dangling red in-front of a bull?  Maybe _ _._  That didn’t stop my lashes fluttering, flashing the sweetest of glances at him, far too sweet for the situation as I welcomed his lust covered finger into my warm mouth, making the point of swirling my tongue around the length of them and moaning at my taste. “ Fuck-“  Marcus swore under his breath, his cock twitching at the sight and feeling of me sucking at his finger.

 

_ Struggling are we, love? Yes, moan for me you gorgeous being . _

 

“ Filthy seductress .” He purred, withdrawing his digit and taking the other long, dripping finger in  his  mouth, catching a taste of me too.  _ Oh fuck. Okay. I could so easily of caved watching that, how confident and unapologetically sinful he was being..  what’s new _ _? B_ ut something else made me want to blush away and break his intense gaze. Something in the air grew again, heavy with want  _and suspense?_  The shift of the beast craving more than my touch or flesh, he wanted to slick his throat with my sweetened blood. And I watched as his dark pools studied my lightly panting frame pressed at his,  _debating what to do with me._

 

My breath hitched when he took my jaw in his large hand and slowly turned me, guiding my head to the side, agonisingly slowly exposing my neck to him. Admiring eyes darted over his previous handy work of patterned bruises that kissed the curve of my neck, studying the soft skin that laid there. The look of bliss melted across his features, black eyes blinked shut as he bowed down and barely let his nose nuzzle,  barely  allowing his lips to graze against my neck, pressing a single kiss there. 

 

_Holy shit_ _-_  My pulse spiked and my heart now thumping so hard in my chest I could hear each beat thud in my ears once again. No doubt he could hear and  smell  the rush of adrenalin e  too, taste as it radiates around me, a siren beckoned him to me and Marcus submitted to it. My eyes closed too and I waited, waited for piercing teeth at my throat, the sound of breaking flesh and satisfied gulps of him feasting on me, but instead, his lips rested there, just above a racing pulse as I flooded with anticipation. Fingers knotted in his soft locks, my hips swaying ever so lightly against him, trusting but anxious whimpers left my lips, my body encouraging him on. 

 

“ Don’t  temp t  me, love.” He breathed, swallowing his parched throat. “ _I might just_ _._ ” Was that a warning or a beg not to?  It sounded like a warning .  _Don’t temp_ _t_ _me_.

 

His once silky voice now deep and hoarse, and it made all the fine hairs on my body stand up in heavy goosebumps. He was struggling... struggling to compose himself and not submit into doing the one thing his bones and ivories  ached  to do; sink into me and lap at my rich life-force.  Mark every inch of my flesh and show the world that I am his and his alone.

 

_ Was I scared? No. Of course not?  Maybe I should have been . I keep replaying what he said before. If he did it right, it’ll feel like bliss. I want to know what it feels like. Show me. Let me give myself to you, my love. _

 

Marcus now nestled his face into my neck like the hungry, animalistic creature he truly was, debating where to rest,  _where to bite_ , inhaling sharply and intoxicating every ounce of his thirst with my scent, his thin, icy lips finally pressing at a thudding vein. Holding me there by my jaw, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me as close to his bare frame as he could, almost painfully so. Each little detail made me yield willingly. “You smell incredible.” Drunk and enraptured by my scent,  his  whisper was only  just hearable a nd yet still so heavenly sounding, each word tender and lovely, and I  _somehow_  matched the hushed sounds “P-Please Marcus.” “I want to.  Fuck-  I want to.   _So. Very. Badly_ .” His breath bounced off my sensitive neck, and when he finally parted his lips,  when his cold ivories touched my warm flesh , my shoulders rose in a flinch, filling my lungs in a shaken gasp as I braced myself against him for the latch of teeth. 

 

I feel intoxicated too, my senses ramped to  eleven . Every touch, every shift, every sound that came from my love left me completely and utterly entranced. I was willing and putty in his hands.  _Feed from me_ _, my love. I’m yours!_  

 

Marcus took the closest skin between his teeth and applied the lightest of pressure, only just catching but it was enough to have me wincing.   _Do it my love, taste me, drink me-_

_“No.”_

_Uh- What?_  My mind feels so fogged but that single word pulled me from the dreamlike state he lulled me to. Afterglow haze  _or is this something else?_ _L'appel du vide - call of the void._

He shook his head and swallowed hard with a dry throat, finding the strength to  somehow  unlatch himself before burying deeper into me “No my love. I won’t put you through that now,  not now. ”

 

_ No? No, no! You can, you really can! _

 

_Divines, I was so ready for it. I-I would have let him do it_. I whined at the loss of his embedding teeth, instead he planted a single reassuring kiss there before resting against my shoulder, feeling slightly defeated, torn and exhausted, fighting against every urge but winning the battle,  _this time_ . The willpower he must have! If I wasn’t bandaged up and exhausted, he would have taken me in every way. He clearly wanted to do it, more than anything,  so did I but his desire to protect me dominated anything else,  _b_ _less him_ . 

 

His hand left my jaw too, joining his other arm around my waist and I didn’t dare open my eyes, not yet anyways. 

 

“T-That was intense.” “I’m sorry, darling-“  _no he ain’t_  “-Did I frighten you?”  “No?” That's the last thing I was feeling? I feel all warm and spacey. “I-I thought you could tell what I’m feeling?”  _Or smell_ _, at least_  “ Mhmm . Would you like me to tell you what I think?”  _Yes_  “ Enlighten me, Doctor Whitmore. ” 

 

He Inhaled sharply once more and it made me cringe,  just a little , giggling and pushing against his grip and he didn’t budge “ Oh no,  my darling. You are staying put.”  _O-oh? Okay, Sir._

 

He did it again, filling his lungs and dousing his senses with my scent once more, turning his face in-to my hair.  _It’s fine you take your time, you enjoy yourself lad, I’ll just sit here all flushed with your cock twitching at my lower back-_ “I think this excites you, knowing what I  could  do.  You’re honeyed with arousal and adrenaline .”  _True. Damn it_.  “If I were two hundred years younger, I would of had you cumming around my cock while I fed from your neck hours ago, darling.”  _Eh_ -I couldn’t help but giggle at that.

 

Lack of self control, and maybe a little dangerous Marcus?  _Yes please_ . That really shouldn’t be as erotic as he made it sound, and yet my heart is fluttering away. How the hell am I gunna’ argue with that? It is exciting-  He  is exciting, everything about him excited me. His attitude towards life, his free spirit, his risqué personality, everything makes my heart race and my soul sing.  _I love him dearly._

_ Will I tease back and play at his own game though?  Absolutely .  _

 

I tutted and faked a whine, far too dramatic to be real, the pouting voice to match “Does that mean I  won’t  be cumming around your cock then?  Empty promis- “ “ _Careful_ , little minx.” Marcus quickly warned “You don’t want to be taunting when I’m feeling like this.” “Like  what ?”  _I wanted to know, I wanted to understand?_  Or at least try to . “ Starved . I only want  you  to strain my teeth and sheath my cock, my love. It wouldn’t take a-lot to persuade me either.” 

 

_Oh. Really?_ \- I shivered, and it wasn’t a blushful one either, my skin suddenly feeling chilled being exposed to the elements -  _ okay that’s dramati c _  to the nip in the air.

 

I felt alright before when I was flushed, cumming and grinding against him “ _Here_ -“ Marcus reached forward and pulled the duvet back over us, back over me and like that, all his crude and cheeky behaviour faded in a blink, the need to have me safe kept any desires at bay.  And protected I did feel. The occasional twang’ in my wrist wanted to sow doubts-  _no, come on Frey. Everything is fine._

_ Everything will be fine. _

 

“Lay on my chest darling. Your heart is slowly returning to its natural beat again, I think you might sleep if we get you settled.”  _ Divines, he didn’t need to ask me twice ! _

He was being so gentle with me again, all hushed tones and careful hands as we shifted down the bed with him on his back and me laying on my front on his cool, toned chest, resting my head against his peck, straddling his leg.  _Everything will be okay. I will be okay_.  “Better, love’?” His smooth, calming voice stopped me from slipping into the depths of my loud mind, lulling me back to the comfort of his arms and warm blanket, focusing on his large palm soothing up and down my bare back and when I didn’t answer, he kissed the side of my head “Frey?” “ _Uh_ -  A little.” I said with a shiver in my voice, suddenly feeling very weary again, fighting a yawn. 

 

_I don’t know how I feel? Tired and confused. I still had so many questions and I know if I asked him now, he would tell me but I don’t know if I could face it all just yet. For now, I’m happy for his distractions and being safe in his arms._

 

A small smile curled on my lips when I heard his heart thump once,  twice , feeling it ripple through his body to mine-  _but_ _ fuck me  was it suddenly very chilly  and my boyfriend is a bloody ice pack! _ There is no amount of money you could offer me to leave his chest though  “It’s cold” I said with a whine, lazily drawing circles on his chest, making his heart thump again  _but_   _at what..._ _my touch? Huh, didn’t he say his heart rarely bea-_  “Its snowing outside.” Marcus suddenly whispered and I instantly perked-up.  _I love the sno_ _w!_  “Is it? And how do you know that, Doctor Whitmore.” I said lifting my head up and studying his face for a moment, the way his soft curls clung against my pillow, his dark lashes hiding his kind pools- Marcus turned his head and met my gaze, the corners of his thin lips curled with hints of sly, knowing too well I’ll gush “I can feel the changes in the air. If I focus enough, I’ll be able to hear each flake land on your window ledge too.”  Oh come on, that is so beautiful!  I let my eyes close and imagine what that would even sound like. Delicate? A soft sound, maybe?

 

 If I weren’t so exhausted i’d get up and watch it fall outside, twinkling under the glow of the streetlamps “That must be so nice.” I said sigh-like.  _O-oh!_ I almost startled, feeling the tip of his nose rub against mine when he turned in-to me, stealing a kiss.  It was gentle, so gentle and it still left me breathles s with butterflies dancing in my belly, pulling away just enough for our nose to tap again, lips close “I-I I love the snow so much-“ I said in a quiet peep, only just managing words “ I know you do .”  His hand stopped at the curve of my spine, putting pressure on his palm and encouraging me to mould my body with his, tangle our legs and push my bare chest to his.

 

There  one  obvious  thing I couldn’t ignore pressed at my hip, his pre-cum weeping cock that hadn’t- and probably won’t stop being hard against my bare flesh. I brought myself up on my hands next to either side of his shoulders, pressing into the soft sheets on the mattress and looking down at my love, watching his eyes flicker down between us, gazing at my breasts, his thigh between my legs, his cock inches from my heat before rolling back up to my face.  _Enjoying the view?_  I’m loving watching him,  taking in every inch of me with heavy lids . He makes me feel so sexy and wanted.

 

_“Hello, love.” “Hello.”_   I cooed back, mirroring his slyest of smiles, knowing and full of tease. “Will you let me take care of  _that_ ?” I said very,  very  breathlessly, cocking a brow as I rocked  my hips ever so slightly at his hard cock.  _Oh his response was perfect_. His brows burrowing in slightly, desperate for any friction,  _desperate for me_.  His large hands traced my sides,  slowly , leaving light goosebumps wherever he grazed until he found my hips and round arse, taking the cheeks and padding them, squeezing, before leaning up himself and moving us, me straddling his thigh and him sitting. 

 

I giggled at the sudden movement and he matched it with a chuckle, albeit chesty and devilish. He was suddenly all hands, brushing a strand behind my ear and following the curve of my neck and shoulder and down to my chest, brushing over my breasts as his other hand wandered over my soft, womanly hips and arse again  _ and I’m loving every moment of this! _

 

“I think you  know  the answer to that, love.”  _Oh fuck me_ _,_  the way he’s whispering, playful and roguish, and the grinding to match, everything had me wanting to mewl and flush.

It was my turn to touch . He is so beautiful! I want to kiss and touch every inch of him.  _Every inch_ _._ My hands came to his toned frame, using my nails to barely graze down his torso and slipped down between us and I gasped at the sudden rattling growl that escaped his parted lips when my wandering fingers found his weeping length, a needy, animalistic response.  _Ehe eager?_ His once soft features contorted when I laced my fingers around his cock, lips parting, muscles tensing, gasping,  _throbbing_. 

 

I started off slow, finding a rhythm as I rolled my hand up and down his veiny shaft, catching the droplets of pre-cum and slicking him with it, and Marcus was quick to claim my lips again, masking the string of throaty groans with each rock of my hand.  Those sounds will be the end of me.  _Moan for me my love._

I melted into it, smiling between kisses and sharing soft moans,  or gasps as he squeezed my arse  but it was the delicious sounds he made that had me cooing for him too.

 

_All for me_.

 

I snaked my other hand between us too, squeezing at his inner thigh as I did so, moving in closer until the pads of my finger tips felt his heavy balls, taking them in my hand as I worked his coc-

 

“No- Frey, wait-wait.”  _O-oh?_ _Shit, did I hurt him?_ _\- no that was more panicky sounding?_   For a moment, I thought it was embarrassment, so pent up he was about to spew from my hands. I grinned and kissed him again, easing my movements to long and deliberate ones, suppressing a giggle at his twitching cock in my palms  “It’s okay, I want you to cum.” I softly reassured but no less breathless. His stomach muscles were starting to lightly contract now, making it hard for him to chuckle but he managed it, a low hum in his chest.  “ _Fuck_ \- no that’s not-  ah -  _wait_.” He begged again and that one flooded me with concern. I stopped in my tracks way before his hands found mine. 

 

“Marcus?” I uttered his name when he hid his face in the curve of my neck, a defeated sigh escaping him.  _What is going on? Is he alright?_

 

“I need to feed.”  _Oh?_  “If we carry on while I’m feeling like this-“ Marcus swallowed a sound, somewhere between a shaken growl and a stifled moan, throbbing heavily at the idea of it, of me bringing him to release, rooting ropes of icy seed over my hands and lap, or maybe in my mouth, finishing him off in the back of my warm throat “- feeling  like  _this_ , I  will  latch on to your neck darling.” That sounded like a promise but also a plead:  _ Please my darling take mercy. If you carry on, I will give in and hold you down on my cock and feed from you, and as much as I’m craving that, I don’t want to put you through that tonight. _

 

He gave me his word that he wouldn’t take my blood, not until I felt truly up for it  which...  _I think I am? I'm gagging for it but he’s probably right, maybe i’m not ready? Not tonight, anyways._ _I don’t truly know what I’m getting myself into. He does._

 

Riled from the happenings of the day, he’s worried he’d lose control if we continued, he’d lose himself in a haze of euphoria and won’t be able to resist. He wanted every part of me, to cover me in his scent, to connect our bodies, to  taste  me. He  needed  all of me, but his cautious mind wouldn’t allow it,  _not all at once._ _Bless him_ _._  I soothed his worries with another kiss, bringing my hand to the side of his face when I did and his tensing frame relaxed into it, melting away the angst, even if it was just for a moment. 

 

He pulled back, just to speak, planting a kiss at my temple and kept his lips there with a content sigh.  _Oh that was lovely_.   “I do need to hunt,  _desperately_ .” “Then go hunt, you numpty. What’s stopping you?” Marcus half-heartedly tittered, admiring eyes traveling down my full chest in a blink.  _I saw that, sir! He can’t help himself._

 

_Divines_ _, his eyes may be blackened but they were no less filled with love and excitement as they noted the curves of my beasts, stopping at my face._   My belly is flipping again.  He raised a brow, smut oozing from him “Do you genuinely think I would leave you? Bandaged and in need of my cock. What kind of  mat e would that make me?”

 

_Ah-ha! There’s my Marcus_  “A starving one?” I repeated his words from earlier and he scoffed a “ _Perhaps_ .”

 

I sat back against his thigh and my small hand reached for his cheek, making sure all his attention was on me as I told him “Marcus, go and feed, and make sure  you’re  okay.” It took him a moment to respond and just before he took my hand in his to kiss the back of my knuckles, I caught what I thought was a flicker of something woeful .  _No? No my darling, what was that look for?_

 

He was  unusually  quiet, as if the room was full of prying ears and eyes as he confessed “I don’t want to leave you.  I can’t. ” The torment in his voice made me want to weep. I matched his hushes “Why can’t you?” “I  need  to protect you.”  _ Ah , he doesn’t want to leave me all alone after what happened with Thomas.  I can understand that _ _._  I offered him a smile.  _Please smile, you beautiful boy._  It’s the worst feeling knowing he’s hurting or cross over something, even more so when I can’t fix it or take away his pain-  _but with this, I can help._  “You won’t be able to if you don’t look after yourself.” 

 

 

_“Come with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ve literally just finished University so uploads should be more regular as of now. The next chapter will be utter sin so stay tuned for that haha!  
> If anyone wants to come say hi, feel free to follow me on tumblr @thezombiewithglasses  
> See you soon! <3


End file.
